Alles nur ein Spiel?
by Anyanka3
Summary: Hermines 7. Schuljahr, ein Brief, der alles ins Rollen bringt, Rache, eine Klassenfahrt und die liebe Liebe...könnte kitschig werden...HGSS - Epilog up. Finished!
1. Briefe und Drohungen

A/N: Alle hier verwendeten Personen gehören J.k. Rowling. Ich leihe mir sie nur für einige kleine Spielchen aus.  
  
Inhalt: Schwer zu sagen. Lest es einfach. Paaring auf jeden Fall: Hermine und Snape.  
  
Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte: Dem wunderbaren Alan Rickman, Mandy ( für die Zugfahrt ), Lea und Christin.  
  
Titel: Alles nur ein Spiel?  
  
Kapitel 1 - Briefe und Drohungen  
  
Nun war es soweit. Ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war gestern mit dem Festmahl in der großen Halle angebrochen. Hermine Granger lag in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Es war erst kurz vor sechs und die Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal befanden sich noch ausnahmslos im Reich der Träume. Der neuen Schulsprecherin war aber gar nicht mehr nach schlafen zu Mute. Sie war schon immer eine Frühaufsteherin gewesen und liebte es, dass Schloss ganz ruhig zu erleben. Wenn alle Schüler wach waren und Lärm die Hallen und Räume erfüllte, konnte man die Schönheit des Augenblicks nur selten genießen. Und doch waren es meist die kleinen Dinge, die glücklich machten.  
  
Hermine lächelte in sich hinein. Es gab noch etwas, dass ein Vorteil des frühen Aufstehens war: Die Badezimmer waren noch leer und der Boden trocken. Ihr stand zwar die Möglichkeit offen, im Schulsprecher Bad zu duschen, allerdings wollte sie noch einmal darauf verzichten und ein letztes Mal in den großen Waschraum gehen. Nur um sich zu verabschieden. Also stand sie auf, sammelte langsam ihre Anziehsachen zusammen, zog ihr Duschgel, Shampoo und Spülung aus der noch zur Hälfte gepackten Tasche und schlich auf nackten Solen die Treppe herunter und in Richtung Waschraum. Sie murmelte das Passwort "Zopfband", welches nur die Mädchen kannten und betrat den mit Fliesen ausgelegten Raum durch die knarrende Holztür, die sich gleich darauf wieder ächzend schloss.  
  
Genüsslich räkelte sie sich katzengleich unter dem angenehm warmen Wasserstrahl. Zuerst wusch sie sich ihr langes, noch immer etwas widerspenstiges Haar mit ihrem Lieblings Zitronenshampoo und stellte den Temperaturregler auf kalt. Ihr entfuhr ein kleiner Aufschrei, als das eisige Wasser auf sie niederprasselte, aber sie nahm jetzt seit zwei Jahren Wechselduschen und wusste, wie gut man sich danach fühlte. Mit leicht Zitternden Fingern wusch sie den Schaum aus ihren braunen Locken und war froh, als ihre innere Uhr ihr sagte, dass drei Minuten vergangen waren und sie wieder heißes Wasser benutzen konnte. In den nächsten drei Minuten seifte sie sich vollkommen ein, stellte dann die Temperatur wieder um und benutzte die Spülung, die bewirkte, dass ihre Haare leichter kämm bar wurden und nicht mehr so sehr in alle Richtungen abstanden. Mit einer Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper wickelte Hermine sich schließlich in ihr Handtuch und trocknete sich ab.  
  
Mit noch feuchten Haaren lief sie wieder nach oben, wo sie Lavander vor fand, die auf ihrem Bett saß und Krummbein streichelte. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich mehr und mehr mit dem Kater angefreundet und ebenso war sie für Hermine so etwas wie die beste Freundin geworden.  
  
"Guten Morgen!", krähte sie fröhlich und schubste Krummbein sachte von ihrem Schoß, damit sie sich zu Hermine setzen konnte, die inzwischen neben ihrem Bett stand und sich das Haar trocken rieb.  
  
"Morgen!", gab das dunkelhaarige Mädchen lächelnd zurück. "Gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Wie ein Stein!", antwortete Lavander und machte dann ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht: "Ich hab dir was aus der Türkei mitgebracht!" Hermine bekam große Augen und fragte überrascht: "Ehrlich? Was denn? Das währe doch nicht nötig gewesen! Was ist es?"  
  
"Rate!", sagte ihre Freundin augenzwinkernd. "Och, nö! Das ist gemein. Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, was es sein könnte!" "Rate!", verlangte Lavander wider beharrlich.  
  
"Na gut...hmm, vielleicht ein Buch?"  
  
"Falsch!"  
  
"Dann eventuell irgendetwas traditionelles wie ein Schmuckstück oder eine Figur oder so?"  
  
"Nein. Einmal darfst du noch."  
  
"Hmm, ich hab keine Ahnung. Ein Kamasutra Buch?"  
  
Beide mussten bei der Vorstellung lachen.  
  
"Ach ne, ein Buch kann es ja nicht sein, dass hatte ich ja schon..."  
  
"Wie? Du hast ein Kamasutra Buch?", zog Lavander sie auf.  
  
"Du weißt genau was ich meine!", rief Hermine und bewarf sie mit ihrem Kopfkissen.  
  
"Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."  
  
"Na gut, ich sag es dir. Oder nein...besser ist, ich gebe es dir und du findest es selbst heraus."  
  
Mit diesem Worten sprang sie auf, zog ihren Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und kramte darin herum, bis sie ein flaches Päckchen herauszog und es sofort hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte. Dann ging sie wider zu Hermine, dieses Mal allerdings betont langsamer, was wie sie wusste, die Ungeduld der Freundin noch steigern würde. Endlich drückte sie es ihr in die Hände und Hermine begann es vorsichtig auszupacken. Zum Vorschein kam eine Mappe aus Leder, in der sich das schönste Briefpapier befand, dass sie je gesehen hatte.  
  
"Oh...danke!!!", stieß sie hervor und umarmte Lavander stürmisch. Diese freute sich sichtlich darüber, dass sie Mine, wie sie sie nannte, eine so große Freude gemacht hatte.  
  
Nachdem Hermine sich noch tausendmal bedankt hatte, schwor sie, dass Lavander den ersten Brief, den sie auf diesem Papier schrieb, erhalten würde.  
  
@@@  
  
Beim Frühstück saß Hermine dann völlig zufrieden zwischen Harry und Pavarti und verspeiste ihr Brötchen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie Lavander ja noch so einiges erzählen hatte wollen, aber heute morgen nicht mehr dazu gekommen war. Also beschloss sie ihr in der dritten Stunde, in der sie Muggelkunde hatte (sie hatte es noch einmal wählen wollen, weil es ein Fach war, in dem sie sich auch mal entspannen konnte) den ersten Bogen Papier zu beschreiben und damit ihren Schwur einzulösen. Später würde sie ihr Lavander dann geben, wenn sie wieder gemeinsam mit allen Griffindors Unterricht hatte.  
  
Harrys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Wir haben heute erst mal zwei Stunden "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" bei Lupin. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob sein Unterricht immer noch so gut ist, wie in unserem dritten Schuljahr."  
  
Ron sagte daraufhin mit Überzeugung: "Ich wette, er macht es noch besser als damals, denn immerhin hat er bei den Kämpfen gegen Voldemord viel dazu gelernt, was uns hinterher auch zum Sieg verhalf!"  
  
"Du hast Recht.", stimmte Harry zu. "Wir alle haben in dieser Zeit viel dazu gelernt."  
  
"Danach haben wir "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" bei Hagrid. Glaubst du, er macht auch noch mal "Drachen" mit uns?"  
  
"Ron, dass ist doch viel zu gefährlich! Er kann doch nicht schon wieder einen Drachen hier anschleppen.", warf Hermine ein.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore damit einverstanden währe.", meinte Seamus von der anderen Seite des Tisches.  
  
"Was hast du in der dritten, Hermine?", erkundigte sich Ron.  
  
"Muggelkunde."  
  
"Kannst ja gleich sagen "nichts"!", grinste Harry.  
  
Früher hätte diese Aussage Hermine vielleicht aufgebracht, aber mittlerweile war sie nicht mehr der Ansicht, dass Bildung alles war. Natürlich, ein guter Abschluss war ihr noch immer wichtig, aber in den letzten Jahren hatte sie gelernt, dass auch andere Dinge zählten.  
  
"Das schlimmste kommt ja erst noch! Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins in der vierten und fünften!", rief Neville quer über den Tisch.  
  
Hermine warf kurz einen Blick auf Snape. Er sah aus wie immer. Schwarz gekleidet und mit einem sehr mies gelauntem Gesichtsausdruck. Früher hatte sie gedacht, seine ablehnende Haltung sein dadurch entstanden, dass er einer von Voldemords Todessern gewesen war. Aber jetzt, nach dessen Tod, war er noch immer so verbittert wie eh und je. Dieser Mann war ihr ein Rätsel.  
  
Gedankenverloren leckte sie sich den Rest Marmelade von den Fingern und stand dann mit Harry, Seamus, Ron, Pavarti und Lavander auf, um sich zum Klassenraum für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" zu begeben.  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ron und Harry mit ihrer Vermutung recht gehabt hatten. Lupin war noch immer der alte. Er erklärte ihnen, dass es trotz der Vernichtung des dunklen Lords wichtig sei, dieses Fach ernst zu nehmen, denn die Zauberwelt barg noch mehr Gefahren, als sie sich alle vorstellen könnten.  
  
Wie eh und je schrieb Hermine fleißig alles mit, was an der Tafel erschien und meldete sich auch oft. Allerdings hatte sie es sich abgewöhnt, mit dem Finger zu schnippen, weil ihr Lavander einmal gesagt hatte, dass sie das zu Tode nervte.  
  
Nach der zweiten Stunde trennten sich die Wege der Schüler, da alle verschiedene Kurse gewählt hatten. Hermine ging zusammen mit Pavarti zum Muggelkunde Klassenzimmer und als Professor Hulunder (ja, er hieß wirklich so) anfing über Waschmaschinen zu sprechen, kramte sie ihr Briefpapier raus und begann zu schreiben.  
  
@@@  
  
Als es klingelte, hatte Hermine gerade einen Umschlag herausgeholt, den fertigen Brief hinein gesteckt und ihn mit einem kleinen Spruch versiegelt, sodass nur Lavander ihn würde lesen können. Dann stand sie geruhsam auf, schlenderte zu Pavartis Tisch und wartete, bis diese ihre Sachen in die Tasche geworfen hatte.  
  
"Können wir?"  
  
"Moment. Ich bin sofort fertig. Kannst du mir meinen Federkiel geben? Ich glaube er lieg da vorne.", fragte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. Hermine tat ihr den Gefallen und dann gingen sie zusammen in Richtung Kerker.  
  
"Du, Hermine..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Meinst du ich sollte Ron fragen, ob er mit mir zum Winterball geht? Oder soll ich darauf warten, dass er mich fragt? Ich meine wenn er mich fragt. Oder möchtest du lieber mit ihm gehen?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.  
  
"Ich finde, du solltest noch abwarten, bis vier Wochen davor, denn so wie ich Ron kenne, wird er sich erst ab da Gedanken darüber machen, mit wem er geht. Um mich mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Harry wird mein Begleiter sein. Es ist Tradition, dass das Schulsprecherpaar zusammen geht.", erklärte Hermine.  
  
"Gut, wenn er mich kurz vorher noch nicht gefragt hat, dann muss ich halt ran."  
  
"Gott sei dank sind wir emanzipierte Frauen, sonst würde die Menschheit doch aussterben, weil die Männer sich nicht einmal mehr trauen, einen auf einen Ball einzuladen.", grinste das Mädchen mit den lockigen Haaren ihrer Freundin zu.  
  
"Da hast du vollkommen recht!", stimmte Pavarti zu, hakte sich bei Hermine unter und zog sie um die nächste Ecke, hinter der die Eingangstür zum Kerker lag.  
  
Lavander, Harry und Ron warteten schon und Hermine drückte ihrer Freundin den Brief in die Hand mit den Worten: "Versprochen ist versprochen und wird nicht gebrochen!"  
  
@@@  
  
In Snapes Kerker war es wie immer im Sommer warm und stickig. Aber irgendwie mochte Hermine diesen Raum. Er war ebenso vertraut, wie alles andere im Schloss. Eben ein Teil davon. Zwar hätten viele andere Schüler gerne auf ihn und gleichzeitig auf Snape verzichtet, aber Hermine war sicher, dass er ihr dann sehr fehlen würde. "Der Raum natürlich und nicht Snape!", rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Auf diesen Griesgram würde sie auf jeden Fall auch verzichten können...  
  
Schon wider wurde sie heute unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Dieses Mal durch das zuschlagen der schweren Tür und dem Windstoß der ihr Haar kurz aufblähte als Snape an ihr vorbei rauschte. Sie saß wie gewöhnlich in der zweiten Reihe, um alles mitzubekommen, aber sich gleichzeitig nicht allzu sehr in der Abschussbahn zu befinden. Wenn sie schon nie ein Lob von Snape bekam, dann konnte sie es aber wenigstens verhindern, dass er Griffindor ihretwegen Punkte abzog.  
  
Der arme Neville war sehr spät erschienen und ihm war nur ein Platz in der ersten Reihe, direkt vor Snapes Nase geblieben. Dementsprechend unruhig rutschte er auf seinen Stuhl hin und her und Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er, wenn er sich noch weiter ducken würde, gleich unter dem Tisch läge. Snape war dies offensichtlich auch aufgefallen.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom. Würden sie so freundlich sein, sich gerade hinzusetzen oder möchten sie, dass Griffindor gleich den Hauspokal verliert?", fragte er kalt und voller Häme.  
  
"Ne...Nei...Nein...Professor...Sna...Snape...ich meine...ent...entschuldigung...Profe.... Professor Snape...es", stotterte Neville verzweifelt.  
  
"Ruhe! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffindor!"  
  
Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste Hermine, dass Harry und Ron hinter ihr vor Wut kochten und Snape am liebsten angeschrieen hätten. Ihr ging es ebenso. Das war einfach zu gemein. Snape wusste, dass Neville Angst vor ihm hatte und er nutzte es schamlos aus.  
  
"Nun, in den nächsten Wochen sprechen wir über Gifte, die den Körper verändern. Kann mir einer von ihnen eine dieser Mixturen nennen?", fragte der Zaubertränke Meister und fixierte die Klasse mit kaltem, dunklem Blick.  
  
"Fouillis-corps!", rutschte es Hermine heraus und sofort schlug sie sich die Hand auf den Mund.  
  
Snape strafte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick und widmete sich dann Draco Malfoys Finger: "Ja, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Fouillis-corps!", sagte dieser mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.  
  
"Ja, sehr gut. Und wer kann mir sagen, was dieser Trank bewirkt?"  
  
Hermines Finger zitterte vor Wut. Wut über Snape, Malfoy und über ihre vorschnelle Antwort.  
  
"Mrs. Granger.", schnarrte er und gab Hermine damit das Zeichen, dass sie etwas sagen durfte.  
  
Mit kontrollierter Stimme und fest auf Snape fixierten Augen erklärte sie: "Fouillis bedeutet "durcheinander" und "corps" ist der Körper. Wenn man diesen Trank zu sich nimmt, verändert sich die Position der einzelnen Körperteile. Zum Beispiel hat man dann da wo vorher das rechte Bein war, den linken Arm."  
  
"Richtig.", war wie immer die einzigste Reaktion des Lehrers auf ihre Antworten und mit der Zeit hatte sie sich mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden.  
  
Die Stunde nahm ihren Lauf und Hermine vergaß langsam ihren Hass auf Snape und arbeitete konzentriert mit.  
  
Plötzlich blieb Snapes Blick an Lavander hängen. Diese bemühte sich gerade möglichst unauffällig darum, einen geöffneten Briefumschlag vom Boden aufzuheben.  
  
"Mrs. Brown.", zischte er und die angesprochene zuckte unübersehbar zusammen. "Was haben sie denn da? Her damit!"  
  
"Aber, Professor, der gehört..."  
  
"Zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffindor und noch mal zehn wenn sie mir diesen Umschlag nicht sofort aushändigen."  
  
Lavander warf Hermine einen halb entschuldigenden und halb verzweifelten Blick zu und reichte Snape das Papier mit zitternden Fingern. Das einzige was Hermine noch denken konnte, bevor Snape anfing vor zu lesen, war "Nein! Nein! Nein!".  
  
"Liebe Lavander,...", las Snape langsam vor, um den Effekt zu vergrößern.  
  
"Ich weiß ja, dass es dir gut geht, als erübrigt sich die Höflichkeitsfrage am Anfang dieses Briefes. Wovon ich eigentlich erzählen wollte, ist mein Urlaub in Deutschland. Ich war mit meinen Eltern...bla...bla...tolles Wetter....bla...bla...München...bla...bla."  
  
Hermine betete innerlich darum, dass er die nächsten Zeilen bitte überspringen mögen würde, aber er tat es nicht.  
  
"Aber jetzt muss ich dir unbedingt von einem sehr "einschneidenden" Erlebnis erzählen. Ich saß im Zug, gegenüber von so einer jungen Frau. Die hat Eis gegessen...oh, wie spannend Mrs. Granger...Aber frag mich nicht wie. Die ganzen Kerle saßen da und haben den Mund nicht mehr zu gekriegt. Zwei sind raus gegangen und zwar sehr standfest. Jedenfalls saß ich da und dachte: Hey, von der kannste noch was lernen!"  
  
Hermines Wangen waren gerötet vor Scham und Wut. Das Gelächter der Slytherins und das unterdrückte Kichern einiger Griffindors machte es nicht besser. Gott, war das peinlich.  
  
"Na, na. Mrs. Granger, wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so obszöne Gedanken hegen."  
  
Sicher, alle hätten von Hermine gedacht, dass sie ehr prüde war. Außer Viktor Krumm, mit dem sie ihr erstes Mal gehabt hatte, Ronald Weasley, mit dem nicht mehr als einige heiße Küsse im sechsten Schuljahr gelaufen waren, bis sie feststellten, dass sie nicht wirklich zueinander passten und dann seinem Bruder Fred mit dem sie einige Erfahrungen auf rein körperlicher Basis gesammelt hatte.  
  
Zu Hermines Glück, klingelte es in diesem Moment. Als sie gerade schnell verschwinden wollte, hielt sie eine dunkle Stimme zurück: "Sie, Mrs. Granger, bleiben hier."  
  
Lavander, die gerade an Hermine vorbei kam, blieb stehen und flüsterte hastig: "Es tut mir leid, Mine. Ich wollte das nicht. Er ist mir einfach weggefallen."  
  
"Schon gut.", murmelte Hermine resigniert zurück und straffte dann ihre Schultern, um Snape gegenüber zu treten.  
  
"Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?"  
  
"Was? Ich? Ich habe doch nur einen Brief an meine beste Freundin geschrieben! Ich sollte ehr sie fragen, warum sie ihn vorgelesen haben. Der Brief war privat!"  
  
"Private Post sollte nicht in meinem Unterricht verschickt oder gelesen werden!", raunzte er sie an. Krampfhaft versuchte sie seinem Blick stand zu halten, aber seine Augen waren einfach zu undurchdringlich.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei. Ihretwegen verliert Griffindor heute noch mal zehn Punkte."  
  
Hermine bebte vor Wut. Was bildete dieser Kerl sich ein? Er las ihre private Post vor der ganzen Klasse vor. Stellte sie bloß und würde sie für mindestens drei Wochen zum Gespött der Leute machen. Sie hatte nicht wenig Lust ihm alle erdenklichen Schimpfwörter die sie kannte an den Kopf zu werfen. Aber sie zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, atmete einmal tief durch, sah ihm wider fest in die Augen und sagte: "Das wird ihnen noch leid tun."  
  
Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um, stürmte aus dem Raum und schlug die Tür mit mehr Kraft zu, als sie sich selber zugetraut hätte. Oh ja, er würde das alles noch büßen müssen. So konnte man nicht mit ihr umspringen.  
  
Froh darüber, dass für heute der Unterricht beendet war, rannte sie hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal und trat mit voller Wucht gegen ihr Bett. Das tat gut. Das tat verdammt gut.  
  
Doch als sich ihre Wut legte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie schwer es werden würde, Snape zu bestrafen. Es musste ihn treffen, aber durfte nicht zu weit gehen. Sie musste immer die Kontrolle haben, sonst schwebte sie in Gefahr, von der Schule verwiesen zu werden.  
  
Nachdenklich setzte sie sich auf ihr etwas verrutschtes Bett und dachte nach...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch eine Minute Zeit nehmt, um ein kleines Review zu schreiben. Ob nun positiv oder negativ. 


	2. Kontrolle

Titel: Alles nur ein Spiel?  
  
A/N: Danke für alle Reviews. Ich glaube, dass ich euch mit Hermines Rache doch überraschen kann. Vielleicht hat es aber auch jemand geahnt...  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Bei uns hat mal jemand einen Brief gegessen, als der Lehrer ihn wegnehmen wollte, aber das konnte ich ja in die Story nicht einbauen. *Lol* Danke für den Tipp mit Ms. Ich hab es geändert.   
  
Tinuviel Morgul  
  
Das mit dem Duschen war eigentlich nur so ausführlich, weil ich vorher über die "Schönheit des Augenblicks" geschrieben habe und für Hermine ist eine Dusche am Morgen eben so ein Augenblick. Die Sache mit den Namen habe ich geändert. Irgendwie dachte ich mir schon, dass Parvati falsch war... Danke für das aufmerksam machen.  
  
  
  
Nachtschatten  
  
Ich musste die ganze Sache ja erst mal ins Rollen bringen, da kann es schon mal passieren, dass man ausschweift.  
  
mia mondragon  
  
Na ja, ein Rachefeldzug ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck...  
  
Sandra  
  
Danke für dein Lob. Ja, ja, du kannst dir Hoffnungen machen...  
  
Besserweis  
  
Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht zu lange habe warten lassen!  
  
marvala  
  
Ja, dass hat mich auch immer geärgert, dass Herm nur mit Harry und Ron rumhing. Wo bleiben da Sachen wie "hysterisches Kichern" und "Frauengespräche".  
  
Tasare, Herm84, chrissy9, Nifilwen und Eisblume:  
  
Vielen Dank für euer Lob!  
  
So, Mädels, ( irgendwie verirren sich kaum Jungs zu SS/HG Storys ) nachdem ich jetzt ein Schokoeis gegessen hab ( passt ja zu Sevi - eine süße Versuchung... ) und drei mal "Escape from Realitie" von JAN. feat. UDSSR (Ska Punk) gehört habe, kann es losgehen.  
  
Kapitel 2 - Kontrolle  
  
Nach einer Woche hatte Hermine es satt. Eine Lösung musste her. Der Wunsch nach Vergeltung war von Stunde zu Stunde gestiegen. Seit fünf Tagen schien ihr alleiniger Nutzen die Belustigung der Jungen und der Stoff für Lästereien bei den Mädchen zu sein. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war sie als "Schlampe" und schlimmeres bezeichnet worden. Es ging soweit, dass sie von einigen Jungs gehässig gefragt wurde, ob sie es mal "mit ihren Schwänzen machen wolle".   
  
Als die letzte Stunde am Freitag Nachmittag endlich zu Ende war, rannte sie überstürzt auf ihr Zimmer, ohne vorher noch mit irgendjemandem ein Wort gewechselt zu haben. Dort schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett und fühlte sich auf einmal Hundeelend. Ihr würde ja nie eine geeignete Rache einfallen. Was konnte sie Snape schon tun? Er besaß die Macht dafür zu sorgen, dass sie von der Schule flog und hatte auch sonst alle Fäden in der Hand. Ihr Leben lang würde man sie damit aufziehen. Es war zum heulen.  
  
Lavender und Parvati hatten vielsagende Blicke getauscht, als Hermine vorhin nach "Zauberkünste" einfach abgehauen war. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatten, trafen sie sich auf dem Flur.   
  
"Meinst du, wir sollten nach ihr sehen?", fragte Parvati unsicher, ob Hermine sie nicht wegschicken würde, wenn sie kamen.  
  
"Ja, sie braucht uns. Auch wenn sie es nicht unbedingt zugeben möchte.", meinte Lavender überzeugt und wandte sich mit Parvati im Schlepptau zur Treppe, die zum Gryffindor Turm führte.  
  
@@@  
  
Tränen der Wut ergossen sich über Hermines Kopfkissen und vor lauter Schluchzen hätte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass Lavender und Parvati zugegen waren. So fuhr sie erschrocken herum, als eine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", entschuldigte Parvati sich schnell.  
  
"Was wollt ihr.", fragte Hermine mit leicht schwankender Stimme, während sie sich hastig die Tränen abzuwischen versuchte.  
  
"Na was wohl, Kleine? Wir wollen mit dir reden und dich etwas aufmuntern.", erklärte Lavender und hielt eine Tüte Chips und eine Tafel Schokolade hoch.  
  
"Kalorien! Gut für die Nerven.", ergänzte Parvati und lümmelte sich an das Fußende von Hermines Bett.   
  
Lavender, die sich ebenfalls hingesetzt hatte, riss die Tüte auf und hielt sie Hermine hin.  
  
"Nein, jetzt nicht..."  
  
"Hm, wer nicht will, der hat schon.", meinte Parvati und nahm die Packung an sich.  
  
"Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht...", setzte Lavender an und begann an einem Stück Schokolade zu lutschen.  
  
"Nicht schlimm? Es ist ein Alptraum! Ich bin das Gespött der Schule. Die Erstklässler schauen mich nur noch entgeistert an und der Rest macht sich öffentlich lustig. Am liebsten würde ich sterben!", rief Hermine aufgebracht.  
  
"Ach, Quatsch! In ein paar Tagen passiert jemand anderem etwas Peinliches und du bist für sie nur noch Schnee von gestern.", wandte Parvati ein und reichte dem Mädchen mit dem Locken ein Taschentuch.  
  
"Seit...seit ihr sicher?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sich die Tränen abgewischt und die Nase geputzt hatte.  
  
"Ja!", kam es wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Na schön, aber da ist immer noch Snape. Es war mir so peinlich, dass er es vorgelesen hat. Gerade er!", stöhnte Hermine resigniert.   
  
"Ach, lass dir doch von dem nicht dein letztes Jahr hier vermiesen. Der ist doch eh nur ein sexuell frustrierter alter Kerl.", meinte Lavender überzeugt.  
  
"Genau, ich wette, der kriegt gar keinen mehr hoch!", erklärte Parvati anzüglich grinsend.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment hatte Hermine einen Geistesblitz. Auf einmal wich der verzweifelte Gesichtsausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht und ein kleines Lächeln tat sich auf, dass man fast als hinterlistig hätte bezeichnen können.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich will doch was essen.", grinste sie in die verwirrten Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen, die sich diesen plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung nicht erklären konnten.  
  
@@@  
  
Gewöhnlich hätte Hermine es nie riskiert, mitten in der Nach in Horgwarts herum zu schleichen. ( außer unter Harrys Tarnumhang und in wichtiger Mission ) Aber im gewissen Sinne, war sie auf einer extrem wichtigen Mission. Als Vertrauensschülerin wusste sie, wann welcher Lehrer Nachtaufsicht hatte. Heute stand dick und fett "Prof. Severus Snape" im Plan.  
  
Sie hatte es vorgezogen, in der Nähe des Gryffindor Turmes zu bleiben, um nach ihrem Vorhaben schnell verschwinden zu können. Es durfte auf keinen Fall passieren, dass er sie zurückhielt. Also, stand sie, komplett bekleidet trotz der später Uhrzeit, an der Wand des Ganges zu ihrem Hausturm. Hier würde er sie auf seinem Kontrollgang unmöglich übersehen können.  
  
Nachdem sie etwa fünfzehn Minuten geduldig gewartet hatte, hörte sie Schritte, die ihr sehr vertraut vorkamen. Hermine lächelte still in sich hinein, als sie eine hämische Stimme sagen hörte: "Sieh einer an, Ms Granger..."  
  
Mit einem leisen "plop" stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und trat Snape gegenüber. Dieser hatte seine Lippen schadenfroh zu einem verunglückten Lächeln verzogen.  
  
"Sie wissen, dass es nicht gestattet ist, auch nicht für Vertrauensschüler, sich nach zwölf in den Gängen aufzuhalten. Da haben sie mal wieder viele Punkte verloren, fürchte ich."  
  
Unerschrocken kam sie langsam auf ihn zu.  
  
"Professor Snape...", begann sie zuckersüß.  
  
"Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten uns noch einmal...ausführlich...über den Brief von neulich unterhalten."  
  
"Wie meinen sie das? Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch zu sagen gäbe. Es sei denn, sie wollen sich für ihre unverschämte Drohung entschuldigen."  
  
Mit einer leichten Bewegung schloss sie den leeren Raum, der noch zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte. Mit der Brust berührte sie leicht seinen Oberkörper.  
  
"Oh, geben sie es doch zu...sie haben sich auch so ihre Gedanken gemacht, als sie den Brief lasen...", flüsterte sie ihm zu.   
  
Fast erschrocken fuhr Snape zurück. Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Vielleicht dass sie sich entschuldigte, obwohl das nicht zu der stolzen Gryffindor gepasst hätte oder dass sie ihm eventuell Vorwürfe machte, aber nicht dass, was in diesem Moment geschah.  
  
Hermine lächelte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er zuerst so reagieren würde. Geschickt drängte sie ihn weiter, bis sein Rücken eine Wand traf.  
  
"Ach, kommen sie schon...ich weiß, dass sie es wollen...", schnurrte sie und Snape zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Hand zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Er wollte sie zu Seite schieben, wegstoßen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
  
Flinke Finger strichen geschickt über den Ansatz einer Wölbung in seiner Hose.  
  
Sein Geist schrie, dass er dass was hier passierte auf keinen Fall zulassen konnte, aber sein Körper sprach eine andere Sprache.   
  
"Hm, sie sind ja noch mehr Mann, als ich erwartet hätte...", murmelte Hermine zufrieden. Es war schon komisch für sie, ihn zu berühren, da er ja ihr Lehrer war, aber in diesem Moment sagte sie sich, dass er ja auch nur irgendein Typ sei. Sie zwang sich dazu, es so zu betrachten.  
  
Snape stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als sie mit flinken Fingern seine Hose öffnete, sie herunter schob und nur noch der dünne Stoffe seiner Shorts zwischen ihrer Hand und seiner Erregung war. Er hätte sich gerne bewegt, aber seine Glieder schienen wir versteinert,... außer einem ganz bestimmten.  
  
Hermine spürte, wie er zuckte und seine Erregung pulsierte. Ja, jetzt war er fällig. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, nahm ihre Hand aus seinem Schritt und sah ihn verachtend an.  
  
"Gott, hat man je schon mal so etwas erbärmliches gesehen? Na kucken sie nicht so dämlich. Ist es schon so schlimm, dass sie es sich von einer Schülerin besorgen lassen, Professor Snape?", fragte sie mit mitleidiger Stimme.  
  
"Jetzt stehen sie da, ohne Hose und mehr als bereit. Sie würden mich gerne ficken, hab ich recht? Ich seh es doch in ihren Augen. Ist das nicht Traurig?"  
  
"Halten sie den Mund!", Snape hatte seine Sprache wieder gefunden.  
  
"100 Punkte Ab..."  
  
"Halten SIE den Mund, Professor oder wollen sie ihren Job verlieren?"  
  
"Was meinen..."  
  
"Was ich damit meine? Was glauben sie, würde Dumbledore dazu sagen, dass sie mich belästigt und angefasst haben?"  
  
"Aber ich habe sie doch nicht..."  
  
"Stellen sie sich nicht dümmer, als sie sind, Professor Snape.", ihre Stimme war jetzt hart geworden. "Gauben sie etwa, es käme darauf an was Wirklichkeit ist und was nicht? Es kommt nur darauf an, was ich sage und wie überzeugend ich dabei bin."  
  
"Das würden sie nicht wagen.", blaffte Snape sie an und begann sich seine Hose wieder über die noch vorhandene Erregung zu ziehen. Bei der Berührung hätte er fast wieder aufgestöhnt, aber diesen Triumph wollte er ihr nicht auch noch lassen. Er war schon gedemütigt genug von diesem kleinen Flittchen.  
  
"Bis vor einer Woche dachte ich auch, sie würden es nicht wagen, private Post im Unterricht laut vorzulesen.", spuckte sie ihm entgegen, drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
@@@  
  
Als sie außer Reichweite für ihn war, begann sie leise zu lachen. Oh ja, er war nichts weiter, als ein sexuell frustrierter alter Mann. Allerdings hatte Parvati Unrecht gehabt. Er kriegte sehr wohl noch einen hoch. Nur hatte er wohl verlernt, wie man damit umgeht, wenn die Erregung nicht durch einen selbst, sondern die Hand einer Frau ausgelöst wurde. Es war geradezu lächerlich, wie verkrampft er gewesen war. Selbst Krumm hatte mehr Initiative ergriffe. Sie hätte von Snape wenigstens erwartet, dass er sie etwas anfassen würde.   
  
Zugegeben hätte sie es nicht, aber insgeheim war sie ihm dankbar, dass er seine Hände bei sich gelassen hatte. Zwischen ihren Beinen hatte es nämlich auch irgendwann begonnen zu ziehen...  
  
@@@  
  
Nach dem Ereignis auf dem Gryffindor Flur war Snape sofort in seine Räumlichkeiten geeilt. Er brauchte eine eiskalte Dusch, sofort!   
  
Danach setzte er sich in einen Sessel uns starrte verbissen in seinen Tee.   
  
Der Hauself, der ihn gebracht hatte und jetzt wieder da war, um Kekse auf den Tisch zu stellen meinte vorwitzig: "Sir, der Tee hat sich längst ergeben." Dann flitzte er weg.  
  
Severus seufzte. Sie hatte ja recht. Er war erbärmlich. Niemals hätte das passieren dürfen. Er hätte sich selbst zurückhalten müssen. Er hätte sie zurückhalten müssen. Er hätte nicht so auf sie reagieren dürfen! Hätte, hätte, hätte. Verdammt, jetzt war es geschehen und er konnte es nicht mehr ändern.  
  
Dieses kleine Biest hatte ihn in der Hand. Sie hatte ihn ausgetrickst. Hermine Granger, seine kleine besserwisserische Schülerin hatte ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an die Wand genagelt.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Naja, es ist etwas kurz geraten, aber ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem. Damit hättet ihr nicht gerechnet, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich das Rating ändern...  
  
By Anyanka 


	3. Wahrheit und Lügen

Titel: Alles nur ein Spiel?  
  
Herm84  
  
Dann bin ich ja beruhigt, dass ich euch nicht enttäuscht habe. Vielleicht war es für Herms Unterbewusstsein nicht nur eine Rache...  
  
Elliot  
  
Danke! Danke! Danke! *verbeug*  
  
Tinuviel Morgul  
  
Sexuell frustriert - klar kann man das ändern...aber jetzt noch nicht. "Noch einmal mit Gefühl" werde ich wohl nach "Alles nur ein Spiel" weiter schreiben. Im Moment bin ich auf einem Sev/Herm Trip und da kann ich schlecht ne` Draco/Herm Story schreiben. Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Ja, ja Spike passt zu Draco.  
  
Queen Bonnie  
  
Oh, das herausschreiben war eigentlich relativ einfach. Ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen erfordern ungewöhnliche Situationen. ( ich weiß, dass das jetzt falsch rum ist, aber so stimmt es mit der Story überein ) Naja, noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend beim Streit zwischen Sevi und Hermine.  
  
Nifilwen  
  
Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber im Moment kann ich dich leider nicht mit mehr Rache beglücken, aber es kommen ja noch so einige Kapitel...  
  
Curlylein  
  
Ich bin selber noch etwas gespannt, was jetzt passiert. Eigentlich hatte ich mein Storyline schon fertig, aber ich glaube, ich sollte Sevi und Herm noch ein bisschen leiden lassen... *evilgrins*  
  
BlackAngel8  
  
Vielen Dank, für die Blumen, vielen Dank, wie lieb von dir... *sing*  
  
Besserweis  
  
Gleich wirst du wissen, wie es weiter geht.  
  
mia mondragon Deine Gebete wurden erhört!  
  
Kapitel 3: Wahrheit und Lügen  
  
Irgendwie hatte Hermine Gefallen daran gefunden, Snape zu reizen. Es machte ihr Spaß, zu sehen, wie er nervös wurde, wenn er ihn ihre Richtung blickte. Sie merkte, wie er versuchte, die Fassade die er immer um sich herum aufbaute, aufrecht zu erhalten und war amüsiert darüber zu sehen, dass es ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer fiel.  
  
Angefangen hatte sie, indem sie ihm nur laszive Blicke zuwarf oder wenn er zu ihr sah, eine Augenbraue hochzog. Mit der Zeit war sie mutiger geworden, hatte sich ihren Zeigefinger zur Hälfte in den Mund gesteckt und ihr Zunge hervor blitzen lassen, wenn er sich zu ihrem Tisch wandte. Wenn Blickte töten könnten, dann währe sie an diesem Montagmorgen mindestens zehn mal gestorben.  
  
"Irgendwie ist Snape heute komisch gewesen.", flüsterte Seamus neben ihr, als die Stunde geendet hatte und sie anfingen, ihre Zaubertrankzutaten wieder zusammen zu räumen.  
  
"Meinst du? Also, mir ist nichts aufgefallen.", log Hermine scheinheilig, als plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme an ihr Ohr drang: "Ms Granger, sie bleiben hier."  
  
"Was will der denn jetzt schon wieder von dir?", fragte Ron, der zu ihnen getreten war und nun zu Snape rüberschielte.  
  
"Keine Ahnung.", sagte Hermine und stellte fest, dass ihr das Lügen heute wirklich leicht fiel. "Scheint so, als müsstet ihr schon mal vorgehen. Ich treffe euch dann beim Mittagessen, okay?", fügte sie noch hinzu, nahm ihre Tasche und trat Snape gegenüber.  
  
Erst als alle Schüler gegangen waren, begann er zu sprechen: "Ms Granger, ich verlange von ihnen, dass sie sich ab sofort in meinen Stunden wieder normal verhalten."  
  
"Ich bin doch normal.", erklärte sie scheinheilig,  
  
"Sie wissen genau was ich meine.", rief Snape aufbrausend und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Augen noch dunkler wurden. Es fiel ihr schwer, seinem durchdringenden Blick stand zu halten.  
  
"Schon gut", beschwichtigte sie ihn "Sie müssen ja nicht gleich laut werden."  
  
"Was wollen sie noch von mir, Ms Granger? Sie haben ihre dumme Rache doch bekommen.", auf einmal klang seine Stimme ergebener.  
  
"Ganz einfach, Professor Snape, ich will dass sie sich entschuldigen.", sagte Hermine ruhig, aber bestimmt.  
  
Sie sah, wie er innerlich mit sich kämpfte. Ja, es war ihr gelungen. Hermine Granger hatte ordentlich ein seinem Stolz gekratzt. Unwillkürlich musste sie ein überlegenes Lächeln unterdrücken, dass ihn vielleicht dazu gebracht hätte, die folgenden Worte doch nicht zu sagen: "Es...es tut mir...leid."  
  
Er machte ein Gesicht, als ob er gleich kotzen müsse, aber Hermine war noch nicht mit ihm fertig.  
  
"Professor Snape...", sagte sie in einem Ton, als ob sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen würde. "Ich will, dass sie sich bei mir entschuldigen...und zwar vor der ganzen Klasse."  
  
Als er nach einer Minute noch immer nichts gesagt hatte, drehte sie sich um und rief im Gehen: "Denken sie darüber nach...ach, und machen sie den Mund wieder zu, dass gibt nämlich Falten!"  
  
@@@  
  
Zufrieden summte Hermine vor sich hin, während sie zum Schulsprecherbad schlenderte. Am Eingang murmelte sie gerade dass Passwort, doch ehe sie eintreten konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Arm und zog sie herum.  
  
"Malfoy! Was willst du denn hier?", rief sie erschrocken und blickte den blonden Slytherin verwirrt an. Sie waren zwar nie wirklich Freunde geworden, aber noch vor Voldemords Fall, hatten er und sogar sein Vater sich auf ihre Seite geschlagen, was sie ihm hoch anrechnete.  
  
"Na, dass gleiche wie du.", lächelte Draco irgendwie anzüglich.  
  
"Duschen?", fragte Hermine leicht irritiert.  
  
"Wenn du duschen willst, bin ich damit auch einverstanden."  
  
"Äh, könntest du mich wohl loslassen? Hat dir überhaupt jemand erlaubt ins Schulsprecherbad zu gehen?"  
  
"Granger, stell dich nicht so dumm. Du weißt genau was ich will.", knurrte er sie an und legte plötzlich seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie eng an sich. Im ersten Moment war Hermine viel zu überrascht um sich zu bewegen, doch als Draco ihr seine feuchten Lippen auf den Mund presste und seine noch freie Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel fuhr, war ihr Kopf auf einmal wieder völlig klar.  
  
"Las mich los, Malfoy.", giftete sie ihn an, nachdem sie sich seinem Kuss entwunden hatte. Doch er reagierte gar nicht erst auf ihren Befehl.  
  
Da hob Hermine ihre Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und schlug zu. Sie traf Malfoys rechte Wange und nahm auch gleich noch das Auge mit. Perplex taumelte er zurück. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, schrie er sie an: "Was soll das, Granger, du bist doch sonst nicht so zimperlich oder war dein Brief nur Heuchelei?"  
  
Langsam kam er wieder auf sie zu. Sein Schwanz dachte wohl gerade für ihn und nicht sein Verstand. Als er seine Hand nach ihrer Brust ausstreckte, packte sie ihn an beiden Schultern, zog ihn zu sich und rammte ihr Knie nach oben, wohlwissend, welche Stelle sie treffen würde.  
  
Wie ein getretenes Ferkel quiekte er auf, ließ sich auf dem Boden fallen und hielt sich sein Geschlecht ( hört sich irgendwie doof an, aber hätte ich besser schreiben sollen "und hielt sich die Eier"? ).  
  
"Du dummes Huhn. Verfluchte Hure. Du.", kreischte er.  
  
Hermine, noch voller Wut und Abscheu, wollte gerade mit dem Fuß ausholen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, als eine vertraute Stimme rief: "Ms Granger, hören sie auf!"  
  
Snape kam auf sie zugelaufen. Hermine war fast froh, dass er sie aufgeschreckt hatte. Die ersten beiden Angriffe waren pure Notwehr gewesen, aber als Draco am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr wehren konnte, würde ein Tritt als Körperverletzung gelten.  
  
@@@  
  
Nachdem Draco wieder stehen konnte, hatte Snape sie zu Dumbledore gebracht. Jetzt saß Hermine dem Schulleiter gegenüber, während Draco in einem Nebenraum warten musste.  
  
"Nun...Ms Granger, erzählen sie mir, wie es zu dem Konflikt kam.", meinte Dumbledore ruhig. Seine kleinen Augen musterten sie abschätzend über den Rand seiner Brille.  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich nur ins Schulsprecherbad duschen gehen, als Mal...Mr. Malfoy mich zurückhielt.", begann Hermine stockend. Erst jetzt wurde ihr langsam bewusst, dass sie fast vergewaltigt worden währe. Andere Mädchen hätten vielleicht nicht so wie sie gehandelt und hätten es zugelassen. Sie fragte sie, ob sie de erste war, bei der Draco es versucht hatte. Ihr Glück war gewesen, dass er wohl überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie sich wehren würde.  
  
"Warum hat er sie aufgehalten?", hackte der Schulleiter nach, als sie nach einiger Zeit immer noch schwieg.  
  
"Oh, Entschuldigung,...na ja, er wollte...", es war ihr irgendwie unangenehm dass vor Dumbledore auszusprechen.  
  
"Hat er sie unsittlich berührt?"  
  
"Ja,...er war, glaube ich, darauf aus, mit mir zu schlafen...", presste Hermine es heraus und war plötzlich froh, es los zu sein.  
  
"Und wie haben se reagiert?"  
  
"Erst habe ich ihm gesagt, er solle mich loslassen, was er aber nicht tat. Da habe ich ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er ist erst zurück gewichen, hat es dann aber wieder versucht. Und dann habe ich ihm mein Knie halt zwischen die Beine gerammt.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.  
  
"Schön...äh...na ja, nicht schön, ich meine sie können jetzt gehen.", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Belustigung und Mitleid. Hermine war sich aber trotzdem nicht sicher, ob er ihr wirklich glaubte. Es kam jetzt darauf an, was Draco und vor allem Snape sagen würden.  
  
@@@  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, nachdem ich Ms. Grangers Ausführung der Geschichte jetzt kenne, möchte ich ihre Version hören."  
  
Obwohl ihn noch ein schmerzhaftes Stechen im Unterleib quälte und sein Auge langsam blau anschwoll sagte Draco selbstsicher: "Ich wollte mich nur bei ihr erkundigen, ob ich einmal im Bad der Schulsprecher duschen dürfte, weil unser Duschraum besetzt war, und ich kurz vorher noch beim Quidditchtrainig war." Er deutete auf seine Umhang.  
  
"Und dann...?", fragte der alte Mann vor ihm.  
  
"Ich habe sie wohl erschrocken, denn sie fuhr herum und schlug plötzlich auf mich ein." , erzählte Draco weiter.  
  
"Keine Ahnung warum. Mir ist dann eine kleine Beleidigung rausgerutscht und daraufhin ging sie wieder auf mich los.", er sprach in der Überzeugung, dass Snape allem zustimmen würde, was er sagte.  
  
"Gut, danke für ihre Schilderung der Lage. Ach und wenn sie gehen, sagen sie bitte Professor Snape bescheit. Er soll unverzüglich zu mir kommen."  
  
"Gerne, Professor.", sagte Draco in einem sehr einschmeichelndem Ton und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
@@@  
  
"Sie wollen mit mir über Ms Granger und Mr. Malfoy sprechen, wenn ich mich nicht irre?", fragte Snape seinen Vorgesetzten.  
  
"Ja, ganz recht. Severus, was haben sie von dem Konflikt gesehen?"  
  
Er hatte in der Zeit, als er draußen auf dem Flur stand und wartete mit sich gerungen, welcher Wahrheit er beipflichten sollte. Draco hatte ihm auf dem Weg zum Direktor schon eine Geschichte erzählt, in der er völlig unschuldig dastand und Severus zweifelte nicht daran, dass er diese auch Dumbledore aufgetischt hatte.  
  
Viel mehr hatte ihn aber Hermine Granger beschäftigt. Wenn er Draco Malfoys Erzählung zustimmen würde, hätte er die Ideale Rache für ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber gefunden. Aber dagegen stand die einfache Tatsache, dass er Dumbledore nicht anlügen wollte...und ein bisschen würde die Granger ihm auch leid tun, wenn sie von der Schule fliegen würde, obwohl sie ein genialer Kopf und gleichzeitig die beste Schülerin war, die er in Zaubertränke je gehabt hatte, gestand er sich insgeheim.  
  
Er hatte sich letztendlich dafür entschieden, seinem guten Gewissen nachzugeben.  
  
"Ich habe beobachten können, wie Mr. Malfoy sich Ms Granger näherte und sie anfasste. Sie verlangte von ihm, dass er sie losließe, was er aber ignorierte. Ihre Reaktion darauf, war ein Schlag ins Gesicht und als Mr. Malfoy es noch einmal versuchte,... ( er hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue).Danach hatte ich die beiden erreicht und brachte sie unverzüglich hierher."  
  
"Ich danke ihnen, Severus. Sie können jetzt gehen und Mr. Malfoy holen. In so einem Fall, muss er die Konsequenzen tragen."  
  
@@@  
  
"Mr. Malfoy...", sagte Dumbledore langsam und blickte den jungen Mann ernst an.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen, muss ich sie der Schule verweisen.", erklärte der Schulleiter mit enttäuschter Stimme. Als Draco zur guten Seite gewechselt war, hatte er so große Hoffnungen gehabt, dass er einmal einer der größten Zauberer der Welt werden würde. Das was an diesem Abend passiert war, hätte er ihm nicht zugetraut.  
  
"Was?", schrie der Angesprochene.  
  
"Sie haben es sich selbst zu zu schreiben.", mischte Snape sich ein, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand.  
  
"SIE! Halten sie den Mund! Verräter! Sie...", kreischte Malfoy wutentbrannt und wollte sich auf Snape stürzen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, zügeln sie sich.", donnerte Dumbledore so laut, dass Draco erschrocken inne hielt. "Oder wollen sie, dass ich Slytherin vor ihrem Rauswurf noch alle Punkte abziehe?"  
  
"Verdammt. Dafür werden sie noch bezahlen!", zischte Malfoy.  
  
"Sie können jetzt ihre Sachen packen.", meinte Dumbledore, lehnte sich zurück und erklärte damit, dass dieses Gespräch für ihn beendet war.  
  
@@@  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermine in der großen Halle und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Draco Malfoy wirklich von der Schule geflogen war. Gedankenverloren blickte sie zu Snape, der wie immer an seinem angestammten Platz am Lehrertisch saß und an seinem Kaffee nippte. Jedenfalls nahm Hermine an, dass es Kaffee war.  
  
Was hatte ihn wohl dazu bewogen, sie zu schützen und Malfoy anzuprangern? Hatte er etwa auch so etwas wie ein Gewissen, dass ihm sagte, was richtig oder falsch war? Oder sogar ein Herz? "Na ja, soweit sollte ich dann doch nicht gehen...", dachte sie kopfschüttelnd über ihre eigenen Gedanken.  
  
"Hey, warum glotzt du Snape die ganze Zeit so an? Man könnte ja meinen, du würdest ihn anschmachten.", sagte Ron in scherzhaftem Ton.  
  
"Quatsch!" Hermine ärgerte sich selber über ihre so schnelle und erschrockene Antwort.  
  
"Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob er eine Dusche besitzt. Ich meine, seine Haare sind doch echt schlimm.", zog sie sich auf der Affäre.  
  
"War ja auch nur ein Scherz."  
  
"Oh.", stieß sie hervor und biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich selbst daran zu hintern, noch etwas Dummes zu sagen.  
  
@@@  
  
Snape sah von seiner Tasse auf und sah sich suchend nach Hermine...Ms Granger um. Er entdeckte sie, wie sie mit ihren Freunden sprach und ziemlich zufrieden aussah. "Sie könnte sich wenigstens bei mir bedanken.", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Immerhin hatte er ihr sozusagen die Haut gerettet. Aber was machte das schon? Sie war noch immer eine Gryffindor und er erwartete kein freundliches Wort von ihr. Gerade nicht von ihr.  
  
@@@  
  
In der ersten Stunde standen heute wieder mal Zaubertränke auf dem Plan. Hermine war aus irgendeinen unerfindlicher Grund nervös. Sie stellte sich schon die ganze Zeit die Frage, ob sie zu Snape gehen sollte, um ihm zu danken oder nicht. Dafür sprach natürlich die Tatsache, dass sie nur wegen ihm noch an der Schule war. Dagegen stand ihr Stolz, der ihr sagte, dass sie noch immer sauer auf ihn war, weil er ihren Brief vorgelesen hatte.  
  
Wenn er den Brief nicht vorgelesen hätte, währe Draco wohl auch nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich sie als Opfer auszusuchen. Also war die ganze Situation im Endeffekt Snapes Schuld. Allerdings hatte er es ja nicht ahnen können...  
  
Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl und wippte nachdenklich mit dem Fuß hin und her, als Snape ihr plötzlich in die Augen sah. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schenkte sie ihm ein zartes Lächeln, in dass sie ihre ganze Dankbarkeit legte und für einem Moment glaubte sie, dass er es erwiderte.  
  
@@@  
  
Severus konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte ihn angelächelt. Heute morgen, als die Post kam und ihm eine große Schleiereule einen Brief brachte, in dem nicht mehr als die Worte: "Das wird dir noch leid tun. L.M." standen, hatte er sich irgendwie bedroht gefühlt, doch in diesem Moment, war das drängende Gefühl von ihm abgefallen. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. 


	4. Wenn das Herz dem Körper folgt

BlackAngel8  
  
Oh, dann sollte ich wohl schnall weiter schreiben. Ich hoffe ich kann mein Leben mit diesem Kapitel erst noch mal retten. lol   
  
Ja, ja, ich mag Malfoy eigentlich auch, aber ich brauchte ja einen Sündenbock, der Hermine und Snape sich wieder näher bringt!  
  
Besserweis  
  
Danke für dein Lob. Ja, einige Kapitel kommen noch. Ich glaube, insgesamt werden es acht oder so... Mal sehen...  
  
Tinuviel Morgul  
  
Ja, jeder muss mal als " Böser " herhalten.  
  
Ja, ja, ich musste auch ständig denken "wie süß" als ich das Ende vom drittem Chap geschrieben habe...  
  
Baboon  
  
Ja, ja, Snape muss immer leiden. Vielen Dank für die Blumen!  
  
Curlylein  
  
Schön dass es dir auch noch gefällt!  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Naja, Freunde sind sie ja noch nicht... Hm, "einsame Seelen" ist schon der richtige Ausdruck...  
  
Hui, Mädels, ihr seid so süß!!! Eure Kommis bauen mich immer wieder auf! Fühlt euch gedrückt. So, jetzt geht's aber weiter!   
  
Titel: Alles nur ein Spiel?  
  
Kapitel 4: Wenn das Herz dem Körper folgt  
  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen schneller als Hermine es für möglich gehalten hatte. Die ersten Vorprüfungen und Referate waren geschrieben und vorgetragen worden, die Lehrer hatten Leitungskurse für die Schüler gegeben, die eine besondere Auszeichnung in einem Fach brauchten, um die Qualifikation für eine weiterführende Schule oder eine andere Ausbildung zu erhalten und das erste Quidditch Spiel der Saison hatte stattgefunden. Rawenclaw hatte Huffelpuff 130 zu 50 geschlagen.  
  
Harry, der nach der Schule professionell Quidditch spielen wollte, nervte Hermine und sogar Ron ( der sonst mit begeisterter Leidenschaft über Quidditch redete) mit aufgeregtem Geplapper über Tabellen von 1895. Im Gegensatz zu ihm wollte Ron bald wie sein Vater im Ministerium arbeiten, wozu er 10 Extrastunden bei Flitwick genommen hatte, was Hermine extrem beeindruckte, da ihr Freund sonst nicht so arbeitswütig war. Sie selbst arbeitete mit McGonagall daran, zum Animagus zu werden.  
  
Das alles hatte die Zeit wie im Flug vergehen lassen und ehe Hermine sich versah, standen die Herbstferien vor der Tür. Sie würde mit ihren Eltern zusammen nach Neuseeland fahren bzw. fliegen. Mit dieser Reise würde gleichzeitig einer ihrer Kindheitsträume wahr werden. Morgen fuhr der Hogwartsexpress wieder zum Londoner Hauptbahnhof, aber bis dahin, hatte sie noch einiges zu tun. Hauptsächlich war da das packen.  
  
Während Hermine gerade sorgfältig ihren Lieblingspullover in den Koffer legte, polterte Parvati mit drei Taschen in den Schlafsaal, warf sie dann achtlos vor ihr Bett und stieß ein gedehntes "puhhh" aus.  
  
"Willst du dein Bett auch mitnehmen oder wozu brauchst du die ganzen Taschen?", fragte Hermine, die sich aufgerichtet hatte zweifelnd und gleichzeitig leicht amüsiert.  
  
"Ha, ha, sehr lustig.", kommentierte Parvati trocken und fügte auf Hermines Blick, der fragte "Was macht du dann?", hinzu: "Ich habe den Fehler begangen und war mit Lavender letzten Sonntag einkaufen in Hogsmeade. Und dann gab es da dieses tolle Kleid, den Rock und irgendwie hatte ich plötzlich doppelt so viele Klamotten, wie bei meiner Ankunft hier."  
  
"Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Ach, Parvati, hast du noch dass Buch "Sagen der Zauberwelt" von mir? Irgendwie finde ich es nicht."  
  
"Moment...", rief das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, während sie sich über eine rote Reisetasche beugte und darin herumkramte. In der Zeit sammelte Hermine die Pergamentrollen, die über den ganzen kleinen Nachttisch verteilt waren ein und stopfte sie in ein schmales Fach in ihrem Rucksack, natürlich nicht ohne sie vorher um die Hälfte zu verkleinern.   
  
"Ich hab's gefunden!", rief Parvati in dem Augenblick triumphierend und wedelte mit einem in hellbraunes Leder gebundenen Buch durch die Luft.  
  
"Kannst du schnappen?", fragte sie, wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort und warf es zielsicher rüber zu Hermine, die es im letzten Moment auffing.  
  
"Danke!", schrie sie und legte das Buch ordentlich auf den Bücherstapel neben ihrem Bett.  
  
@@@  
  
Den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt und in der anderen eine Feder haltend saß Severus Snape über den Aufsätzen der Siebtklässler über "Gifte die den Körper verändern", der den Abschluss des Themas darstellte.  
  
"Weasley, warum schreiben sie so einen Mist? Sie sind doch sonst nicht so dumm.", flüsterte er vor sich hin und strich einen Satz mit roter Tinte fett an. Es ärgerte ihn immer, wenn einer seiner Schüler Dinge in Arbeiten falsch machte, die er vorher in seiner Stunde noch richtig gemacht hatte.  
  
Na ja, Ronald Weasley hatte es noch gerade mit Hängen und Würgen geschafft. Zwar würde er es nie öffentlich zugeben, aber oft hatte er die Punkteverteilung vor Testen schon festgelegt und sie hinterher geändert (wobei er sich jedes Mal schwarz ärgerte), weil sonst zu viele Schüler durchgefallen währen.   
  
Er legte das Pergament zur Seite und las den Namen auf dem nächsten. In schön geschwungener Handschrift stand da "Hermine Granger". Severus seufzte schwer. Für einige Stunden hatte er sie fast vergessen. Ohne Zweifel, sie war seine brillianteste Schülerin und das schätzte er sehr. Aber in diesem Jahr hatte er eine andere Hermine Granger kennen gelernt. Nicht das strebsame, intelligente und etwas aufsässige Mädchen. Nein, er hatte die immer noch geniale, aber zunehmend selbstbewusste, fast gerissene und zielbewusste Frau kennen gelernt.  
  
Sie hatte sich ihm in dem Weg gestellt und ihn dazu gebracht, sich wie der letzte Dreck zu fühlen. Sie hatte ihn vor sich selbst bloß gestellt. Er wusste selbst jetzt nicht, nachdem er zwei ganze Wochen ohne irgendein großes Ereignis zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte, was er ihr gegenüber empfinden sollte.  
  
Erst hatte er sie für ihr Tun gehasst. Dann hatte er sich selbst dafür gehasst, was allerdings keinen großen Unterschied zu seiner sonstigen Verfassung gemacht hatte. Selbsthass kannte er. Dieses Gefühl bestimmte sein Leben von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem er das dunkle Mal empfing und zu Voldemords Puppe wurde.  
  
Seit langem hatte er sich wieder für etwas geschämt. Irgendwann hatte er angefangen sich zu fragen, ob sie sich nicht selbst für ihre Tat schämte. Nein, nicht dafür, dass sie sich gerächt hatte oder ihn bloß stellte. Nein. Dafür, dass sie ihn angefasst hatte. Immerhin war er ihr Lehrer und er machte sich auch nicht die Illusion zu denken, dass sie ihn irgendwie mögen würde.  
  
Er hatte sich verdammt, dafür, dass er so schwach geworden war. Nicht nur, dass es ihm unendlich peinlich war, so entblößt vor ihr zu stehen und sich anzuhören, was sie von ihm hielt. Er hätte es verhindern können. Es verhindern müssen. Am Ende war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er selbst Schuld war.   
  
In Gedanken versunken überflog er ihre Arbeit, von der er jetzt schon wusste, dass sie fehlerfrei war und warf dann seinen Stift beiseite. Er musste hier raus, ehe die Gedanken ihn noch wahnsinnig machten. Sie drehten sich im Kreis, machten ihn schwindelig und ließen ihn nur im Schlaf in Ruhe. Aber auch in seinen Träumen verfolgte sie ihn. Er erlebte die Situation immer von neuem und morgens wenn er aufwachte, empfing ihn schon ein klebriges Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen und er schämte sich wie ein Teenager nach seinem ersten feuchten Traum und der Gedankenkreisel holte ihn wieder ein.  
  
Mit wehendem Umhang stürmte er aus dem Kerker.  
  
@@@  
  
"Ahh, endlich fertig!", stieß Hermine erschöpft hervor und ließ sich demonstrativ geschafft auf ihr Bett fallen.  
  
"Du Glückliche. Ich musste noch bei Professor Lupin eine letzte Arbeit abgeben.", sagte Lavender, die gerade hereingeschneit kam.  
  
Plötzlich schlug Hermine die Augen auf, setzte sich abrupt auf und rief mehr zu sich als zu Lavender und Parvati, die immer noch wild herumwuselten und ihre Sachen packten: "Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen!" Dann sprang sie auf, winkte ihren Freundinnen kurz zu und verschwand.  
  
"Was war dass denn?", fragte Parvati verdutzt.  
  
"Hm, sie hat wahrscheinlich irgendwo ein Buch liegen lassen oder so was...", vermutete Lavender.  
  
@@@  
  
Severus war so überstürzt aus dem Kerker, man könnte sagen "geflohen", dass er jetzt, wo er auf dem Flur im Erdgeschoss stand, gar nicht wusste, wohin er überhaupt gehen sollte. Das Lehrerzimmer schien ihm kein geeigneter Ort, um seine Gedanken an eine Schülerin zu vertreiben. Dort würde wahrscheinlich McGonagall etwas sagen wie: "Hermine Granger wird einmal eine der besten Hexen, die jemals gesehen wurden." Und dass könnte er im Moment nicht ertragen.  
  
Auf einmal kam ihm ein Gedanke. Ja, dass war genau der richtige Platz. Dort war man ungestört und konnte nachdenken oder auch vergessen, so wie er es vorhatte. Entschlossen wandte er sich nach rechts und verschwand im nächsten Gang.  
  
@@@  
  
"Da hätte ich doch fast mein Ritual vergessen.", dachte Hermine, während sie die Stufen zum Astronomieturm heraufstieg. Seit dem fünften Schuljahr tat sie das jedes Mal zum Anfang der Ferien, um sich vom Schloss zu verabschieden. Es war ihre eigene kleine Tradition, die sie selbst bei eisiger Kälte nicht brach.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck stieß sie die Tür auf und trat ins Freie. Ein leiser Wind zog an ihren Kleidern und fegte ihr einige Haarstränen ins Gesicht. Sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, sie wieder hinter ihr Ohr zu schieben. Stattdessen ging sie mit federnden Schritten zum äußersten Rand des Turmes und stellte sich auf die leichte Erhöhung, mit der sie ungefähr um 10 Zentimeter wuchs. Hinter ihr lag der sicher Boden und vor ihr eine von Nebel umhüllte, unendlich scheinende Tiefe.  
  
Der Vorsprung war höchstens dreißig Zentimeter breit, bot aber für ihre Füße genug Halt. Genießerisch hob sie ihr Kinn, breitete die Arme aus, als könnte sie fliegen und würde nur auf die Richtige Windböe warten und atmete tief die klare Luft ein und aus.   
  
Eine Wolke schob sich zur Seite und gab die Herbstsonne frei. Hermine musste blinzeln. Durch ihre halb geöffneten Augen sah sie ein Flugzeug über sich hinwegfliegen. Sie wusste, die Menschen sahen weder sie noch das imposante Schloss, trotzdem konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne!", schrie sie lachend und wedelte zum Gruß einmal mit der rechten Hand.  
  
@@@  
  
Nachdem er oben auf dem Astronomieturm angelangt war, hatte Snape sich in die Mitte der Plattform gestellt und die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken lassen. Doch plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die ohne Zweifel von der Treppe kamen, die er eben noch erklommen hatte.   
  
Reflexartig versteckte er sich im Schatten eines großen Steinklotzes, auf dem das größte Fernrohr der Schule stand und wartete. Ohne Zweifel währe es nicht gut für ihn, wenn man ihn hier finden würde. Einen Schüler hätte er einfach nur bestrafen können, dafür, dass er sich hier außerhalb des Unterrichts aufhielt. Wenn aber ein Lehrer ihn hier entdecken würde, gäbe es gleich wieder unangenehme Fragen wie "Was machen sie hier?". Er konnte ja schlecht sagen: "Ach, ich versuche nur zu vergessen, dass eine Schülerin mich anmacht."  
  
Entweder würden sie sich verarscht fühlen oder ihn von der Schule schmeißen. Also beschloss er, vorerst zu warten und zu sehen, wer da kam.  
  
Zuerst sah er die Person nur von hinten, aber ihm war sofort klar, wer es war. Eine seiner Schülerinnen. Die einzige, die er nicht mit einem Punkabzug wieder wegschicken konnte. SIE! Verfolgte sie ihn? Was zum Teufel machte sie hier?   
  
Den ersten Gedanken schob es sofort beiseite. Wenn sie ihn verfolgen würde, hätte sie sich doch wohl suchend umgesehen, was sie nicht tat. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hermine Granger ging schnurstracks zum Ende der Plattform und stellte sich auf die Erhöhung.   
  
Für einen Moment dachte er, sie wolle springen. Sein Herz machte en Satz und dann kam es ihm so vor, als würde es jeden Augenblick aufhören können zu schlagen. Fast währe er aufgesprungen und zu ihr hingerannt, um sie davon abzuhalten. Im letzten Moment erkannte er, dass sie nicht mehr tat, als nur da zu stehen und in den Himmel zu starren.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie sein Atem sich verschnellet hatte, sodass er fast keuchte. "Ich habe Angst um sie!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Nachdem sein Herzschlag sich wieder normalisiert hatte, blickte er zurück zu ihr.  
  
Jetzt erst konnte er sie in Ruhe betrachten. Sie stand da, in ihrer Schuluniform. Allerdings fehlte die Jacke. Sie trug nur Rock und Bluse. Ihr leicht gewelltes Haar umspielte ihre ebenen Gesichtszüge, die er von der Seite gut erkennen konnte. Ihre blassen, kleinen Handflächen hatte sie nach oben gedreht, sodass es aussah, als würde sie zwei unsichtbare Tablette tragen.   
  
"Sie ist hübsch.", dachte er unbewusst schmunzelnd.   
  
Ihr Mund wirkte vollkommen entspannt und als die Sonne durch die Wolken brach, sah er das glitzern und funkeln in ihrem rechten Auge. Wie ein Schmetterling legten sich sachte ihre Wimpern vor die Pupille zum Schutz vor dem Licht.  
  
Plötzlich durchschnitt ein Schrei die friedliche Stille. Er ging Severus durch Mag und Bein.   
  
"Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne!", hatte Hermine geschrieen und Snape merkte nur zu deutlich, welch jugendliche Fröhlichkeit sie ausstrahlte.   
  
Ehe er sich versah, hatten seine Beine angefangen sich auf sie zu zu bewegen. Es war ein unbestimmter Drang in ihm, den er nicht einordnen konnte, der ihn dazu zwang.   
  
@@@  
  
Hermine hatte nicht gehört, wie sich jemand näherte. Noch ganz vertieft in den Moment, war sie zusammen gezuckt als sich eine dunkle Gestalt neben sie stellte. Ihre Füße hatten genau wie ihr Herz einen Sprung gemacht. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass ihr Herz an seinem Platz blieb, ihre Füße aber nun halb über dem Abgrund hingen.   
  
Sie stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, schwankte und begann zu fallen.   
  
Im allerletzten Augenblick hielten zwei Arme sie fest, zogen sie zurück auf den festen Boden und an einen warmen Körper. Ihre Hände zitterten und in ihre Augen traten Tränen. Ohne darauf zu achten, wer sie vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatte, schmiegte sie sich so eng sie konnte an ihn und weinte leise in den Umhang des Fremden.  
  
Undeutlich fühlte sie, wie ihr Retter und gleichzeitig Verursacher ihres "Fast-Sturzes", ihr beruhigend über das Haar strich und sie sachte hin und her wiegte. Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, blickte sie auf und erschrak.  
  
"Sie?", rief sie entsetzt, beim Anblick ihres Lehers.  
  
"Es tut mir leid.", kam es fast kläglich von Snape. Er sah ihr in die Augen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte und stellte dabei zum ersten Mal bewusst fest, dass sie tiefgrün waren.  
  
"Sie hätten mich fast umgebracht...", murmelte Hermine.  
  
"Ja, aber...", begann Snape, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen.  
  
"Warum haben sie mich nicht fallen lassen. Sie hassen mich doch. Ich meine, ich bin doch nur ein lästiges Problem für..."  
  
"Hermine!", rief Severus, sich gar nicht um die Tatsache bewusst, dass er sie nicht "Ms Granger" genannt hatte.  
  
"Sagen sie dass nicht. Ich könnte sie doch niemals sterben lassen!", fügte er eindringlich hinzu.  
  
Eine Weile sah sie ihm schweigend in die Augen. Dann merkte sie, dass er sie noch immer fest hielt.  
  
"Professor, ich glaube, sie können mich jetzt loslassen.", meinte sie leise und schlug die Augen nieder.  
  
"Oh,...ja, sicher.", verhaspelte sich Snape und riss seine Arme etwas ungestüm von ihr, um sie danach gleich hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden zu lassen, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, sie wieder festzuhalten. Ihre Wärme zu spüren...  
  
Langsam drehte Hermine sich um und ging. Bevor sie allerdings die Tür hinter sich schloss, glaubte Severus ein geflüstertes "Danke" vernommen zu haben.  
  
Verwirrt blieb er zurück. In dem Moment, als er Hermine festhielt und sie leise in seinen Umhang schluchzte, hatte er keinerlei sexuelle Gedanken mehr an sie gehabt, sondern nur den Wunsch, sie für immer fest zu halten.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Tja, mal ein kitschig angehauchtes Kapitel. Ich konnte einfach nicht an mich halten. Aber glaubt bloß nicht, dass es damit zu Ende ist. Immerhin erwarten euch noch 3 bis 4 Kapitel. Und außerdem reicht es ja nicht, wenn nur Sevi in Hermine verliebt ist. Irgendwie muss ich Hermine noch dazu bringen sch in Sev zu verlieben...  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr teilt mir mit, wie ihr das Chap findet!!!  
  
By Anyanka 


	5. Eifersucht

Baboon  
  
Ich weiß, es war zu kurz *schäm*. Ich hoffe, dieses Chap wir länger. Gott sei dank mochtest du es trotzdem! Hm, gerade erst hoch geladen und schon das erste Review. *freu*  
  
Herm84  
  
Ha, ha, ich quäl euch doch immer gerne! *fiesgrins*  
  
Ja, ja, du wirst schon noch erfahren, wie und wann Hermine sich auch in Sev verliebt.  
  
Besserweis  
  
Ah, schon dir zweite, die sagte es ist zu kurz geraten... *michunterdemtischverkrich*  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Danke für dein Lob und für die wiederholte Bestätigung, dass nicht nur ich Kitsch manchmal echt liebe...  
  
Tinuviel Morgul  
  
Danke! Bin selber stolz, dass ich es immer so pünktlich schaffe. Sonst fiel mir dass öfter schwer, weil ich irgendwie nicht weiter kam, aber bei dieser Story flutscht es einfach.  
  
Curlylein  
  
Würde nicht jeder von uns gerne von Sevi gerettet werden wollen? Ich hoffe, ich kann dich mit diesem Chap auch wirklich retten!  
  
BlackAngel8  
  
Mist, jetzt muss ich nicht nur Curlylein retten, sondern auch mich.   
  
Mir geht's gut, danke der Nachfrage! ( erwecke ich den Anschein, dass es nicht so sein könnte?)  
  
Nifilwen  
  
Mal sehen was ich da für dich tun kann...  
  
Titel: Alles nur ein Spiel?  
  
A/N: Nein, dass wird hier nicht zur Songfic (hab ja auch nur einen Teil des Textes gebraucht), aber ich konnte mir diesen Song einfach nicht verkneifen. Er gehört natürlich "Wir sind Helden", die normalerweise gar nicht meinem sonstigen Musikgeschmack entsprechen, aber egal...  
  
Ach ja, dass 6ste Kapitel wird sich eventuell etwas verzögern, weil ich vom 22.09 bis zum 26.09 auf Klassenfahrt bin. (Super, vom Geburtstag meines Bruders, bis zu meinem Geburtstag!) Jisselmeer. Falls ich nicht absaufe oder mit einem netten, hübschen Seemann durchbrenne erwartet euch aber wohl am Sonntagabend ( 28.09) ein neues Chap. Hoffe ich jedenfalls...   
  
Ich hasse dieses Kapitel! Es ist so was wie ein Lückenfüller. Tut mir leid, aber irgendwie musste ich ja einen Übergang schaffe. Ich hoffe ihr findet es nicht allzu schlecht!!!  
  
Kapitel 5: Eifersucht  
  
Nach den Ereignissen auf dem Astronomieturm hatte Snape Hermine nicht mehr gesehen. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er unentwegt an sie denken musste. Es war ein bizarres Gefühl, dass von seinem Magen auszugehen schien. Bizarr, aber gut, musste er sich gestehen. Und in dem Moment, als er dass zum ersten Mal dachte, schoss ihm auch noch ein weiterer Gedanke durch den Kopf: "Ich bin verliebt!" Es war keine Eingebung oder etwas ähnliches, es war eine klare Feststellung, die seinen momentanen Zustand umschrieb.   
  
Beinahe hätte er sich daraufhin aus dem nächsten Fenster geschmissen oder hatte diese Möglichkeit mindestens erwogen, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das ihn die Leichtigkeit seines Herzens dann schweben lassen würde. ( Buääh, es trieft nur so vor Kitsch)  
  
Dieser Satz "Ich bin verliebt" war sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen. Vor allem diese winzige Vokabel "Liebe". Ein Wort, dass er sonst kaum mit Schülern in Verbindung bringen würde. Ein Wort, so stellte er fest, dass er ungefähr einmal in 10 Jahren benutzte.  
  
Liebe. Was genau ist Liebe, fragte sich Severus schon seit Wochen. Früher hatte er Liebe als das angesehen, was er empfand, wenn er mit einer Frau schlief, die er mochte und die ihn körperlich anzogen. Jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. In den Herbstferien hatte er für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich viele Muggelbücher gelesen. In ihnen stand viel mehr über das Phänomen "Liebe" als in den Büchern, die in der Zaubererwelt verkauft wurden.   
  
Er war mit der Zeit zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es verschiedene Arten von Liebe geben musste. Es gab da zum ersten die Liebe unter Freunden. Vielleicht war es das, was man in der Bibel als Nächstenliebe bezeichnete. Dann gab es ganz offensichtlich die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Neugeborenen, dass ohne sie völlig hilflos wäre. Und zu guter letzt gab es das, was "Erich Fromm" als die "erotische Liebe" bezeichnete.  
  
Dieser Mann hatte in einem sehr interessanten Essay auch folgendes geschrieben: "Jemanden zu lieben ist nicht nur ein starkes Gefühl, sondern auch eine Entscheidung, ein Urteil, ein Versprechen." Und jetzt grübelte er schon seit Stunden darüber nach, ob er für so eine Entscheidung überhaupt bereit währe. Alleine seine jetzige Situation gegenüber der geliebten Person war ein großes Problem, gelinde ausgedrückt. Sie war immerhin noch mehr als sieben Monate seine Schülerin. Wenn jemand herausfinden würde, was er für sie empfand, würde er von der Schule fliegen, selbst wenn Dumbledore sich für ihn einsetzen würde.   
  
Andererseits waren seine Gefühle völlig belanglos, denn seit wann verliebten sich nette, intelligente und hübsche junge Schülerinnen in griesgrämige, böse alte Zaubertranklehrer? Eigentlich waren alle Gedanken, die er sich während der freien Zeit gemacht hatte sinnlos, da sie ihm nie ein solches Versprechen geben würde, von dem in dem Aufsatz die Rede war.   
  
Severus Snape erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, warf das Buch "Partnerschaft - Liebe - Ehe" auf dem Schreibtisch, schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, weil er dieses dumme Schriftstück überhaupt erworben hatte und ging in Bad. "Ha, ha!", dachte er voller Hohn und Spott über sich selbst. "Ehe! Sie hat mich noch nicht einmal geküsst und ich kaufe schon ein Buch über Ehe. Da kann ich ja auch gleich Ringe und Scheidungspapiere besorgen."  
  
Im Badezimmer angelangt starrte er böse in seinen Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Ein böser Snape starrte zurück. Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er erstens ihr Lehrer war und zweitens einer der Menschen, die sie am meisten hasste, was an ihm währe schon zum verlieben? Er mochte ihre Augen. Sie waren fröhlich, offen und schimmerten grün wie der Meeresgrund. Seine waren schwarz und hatte mit der Zeit einen ständig verbitterten Ausdruck angenommen.  
  
Ihre Nase war fein geschwungen und gerade. Das was sich dort in seinem Gesicht befand, war nichts anderes als eine hässliche, große Hackennase. Hermines Lippen waren dunkel rosa und wenn sie während des Unterrichts darauf herumkaute, wurden sie fast ziegelrot. Seine Lippen waren schmal, hämisch und verbissen.  
  
Er versuchte ein Lächeln. Verzog dann bei dem kläglichen Anblick das Gesicht und fluchte laut. Gott sei dank besaß er einen Muggelspiegel, denn auf die lästige Kommentare der Zaubererspiegel konnte er gut verzichten. Resigniert fuhr er sich durch sein kohlrabenschwarzes Haar, dass wie immer fettig aussah. Alles dachten, er würde sie nie waschen, aber das stimmte nicht. Nur der Effekt von Wasser und Shampoo ging bei ihm immer sofort verloren wenn seine Haare getrocknet waren. Die Schüler wussten dass nicht und hielten ihn so für unhygienisch und ekelten sich vor ihm. Er hasste seine Haare. Hasste sein Gesicht. Hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er so war, dass alle ihn hassten. Aber was machte dass schon? Er besaß Macht und Macht verschaffte ihm den nötigen Respekt, den die Schüler ihm gefälligst entgegen zu bringen hatten.  
  
Es war aussichtslos. Hermine Granger würde sich niemals in Severus Snape verlieben. Basta! Mit dieser Erkenntnis im Gepäck machte er sich auf zu Professor Dumbledore, der ihm eine Nachricht hatte zukommen lasse, die besagte, dass er sich heute um 20.00 Uhr im Konferenzzimmer einfinden sollte.  
  
@@@  
  
"Hermine!", kreischte Lavender Brown quer durch die große Halle ihrer Freundin entgegen, rannte auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch.  
  
Es war Samstag. Aber nicht irgendein Samstag. Es war der Samstag vor dem Winterball und acht Siebtklässler, Hermine eingeschlossen, wuselten geschäftig durch den Saal, in dem am morgigen Abend das Fest stattfinden sollte. Das waren neben ihr Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Susan Bones und Lisa Turpin. Harry und Hermine waren als Schulsprecher für die Organisation verantwortlich und die anderen hatten sich freiwillig angeboten um zu helfen.  
  
Bevor Hermine hatte herkommen können, musste sie sich allerdings noch ihren anderen Pflichten als Schulsprecherin widmen. Das hieß im Klartext, dass Schüler aus den unteren Klassen zu ihr kamen und ihre Beziehungsprobleme vortrugen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, in einer riesigen Seifenoper gefangen zu sein und manchmal hatte sie auch Mühe, die "Probleme" der Schüler ernst zu nehmen. Im Schnitt kamen ungefähr 5 Erstklässler im Monat und erklärten, sie seien in Schüler aus der sechsten oder siebten Klasse verliebt. Meistens in Harry. Klar, er war eben eine Institution an der Schule. Den wenigsten lasteten wirklich schwere Sorgen auf der Seele. Ebenso gut hätte sie eine Talkshow moderieren können.  
  
*** Hermine im Schulsprecherzimmer - Die ultimative Show ****  
  
Thema heute: Hilfe, mein Freund will Sex mit mir!  
  
Hermine: Hallo! Du bist die...  
  
Fünftklässlerin: Marlen  
  
Hermine: Und möchtest du uns einmal dein Problem schildern?  
  
Marlen: Äh...also...äh...  
  
Hermine: Dein Freund will mit dir schlafen, aber du bist noch nicht bereit dazu, stimmt's?  
  
Marlen: Äh...ja...  
  
Hermine: Wie heißt dein Freund und wie alt ist er?  
  
Marlen: Er heißt Colin und geht in die Klasse über mir.  
  
Hermine: Also, Marlen. Colin ist heute hier um mit dir über dieses Problem zu sprechen. Herzlich willkommen Colin.  
  
Colin: Hallo Hermine, hallo Marlen.   
  
Hermine: Was sagst du zu dem Vorwurf deiner Freundin.  
  
Colin: Wir sind seit einem Jahr zusammen. Warum sollten wir es nicht tun?  
  
Marlen: Ich bin aber noch nicht bereit dazu!  
  
Hermine: Vielleicht solltet ihr einen Kompromiss suchen...  
  
Colin: Okay, wir *piep* miteinander und dann kaufe ich dir ein Kleid.  
  
Marlen: Was ist denn das für ein Kompromiss? Du notgeiles Arschloch! *schrei*  
  
Colin: Du prüdes Huhn. *brüll*  
  
Hermine : Äh...  
  
Marlen : *pieeeeeeeeep*  
  
Colin *pieeeeeeep*  
  
Hermine: Ruhe !  
  
Marlen : ...  
  
Colin : ...  
  
Hermine : Ich habe einen guten Vorschlag! Ihr solltet, bevor ihr miteinander schlaft erst einmal Petting ausprobieren. Danach fühlt ihr euch schon viel sicherer und sonst...habt ihr ja beide immer noch gesunde Hände!  
  
*** und jetzt die Werbung ****  
  
Aber nun hatte sie diese manchmal lästige, aber auch schöne Pflicht für heute beendet.   
  
Während Lisa und Parvati Eiszapfen und Schnee auf die Tannen zauberten, die in der ganzen Halle aufgestellt waren, begutachtete Hermine die bereits aufgestellte Bühne für die Band, die nach dem Essen spielen sollte. Harry und Ron hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Lavender hatte mit Padmas und Susans Hilfe den Boden so verzaubert, dass es so aussah, als würde man über einen zugefrorenen Teich laufen. Dummerweise war er auch so glatt wie ein gefrorener Teich.  
  
Ron hatte sich den Spaß erlaubt, in die makellose Eisfläche einen toten Fisch zu zaubern, was Lisa und Lavender gar nicht schön fanden. Also hauten sie ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben.  
  
Plötzlich schwang die Tür zur großen Halle auf. Herein traten Professor Dumbledore mit McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick Snape und Lupin.  
  
"Ah, sehr schön! Sehr schön!", lobte der Direktor zufrieden und ging, sich immer wieder umschauend durch den Raum, um alles genau zu begutachten. Die anderen Lehrer sahen sich ebenfalls um, während die Schüler es sich auf dem Tisch der Rawenclaws bequem gemacht hatten und Lavender die ganze Zeit nervös an ihrem Daumen kaute, weil sie Angst hatte, einer der Lehrer könnte ausrutschen.  
  
Hermine grinste den anderen zu, was von allem Seiten erwidert wurde. Dann sah sie zu Professor Snape hinüber. Ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber waren mehr als zwiespältig. Einerseits konnte sie ihn noch immer nicht leiden, sagte sie sich. Andererseits hatte er ihr zwei mal sozusagen dass Leben gerettet. Beim ersten Mal vielleicht indirekt, aber noch war die Schule ja so was wie ihr Leben.   
  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde nun erneut durch das Ächzen der Tür in Anspruch genommen. Herein stolperten fünf Jungen, die über und über mit Gepäck beladen waren.   
  
Hermine stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, sprang vom Tisch, schlitterte auf den ersten jungen Mann, der hereingerumpelt kam zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme.  
  
Dieser drehte sich zweimal mit ihr auf der Eisfläche, setzte sie wieder auf dem Boden ab und drückte ihr zwei federnde Küsse auf die Wangen.  
  
@@@  
  
Severus hatte Hermine schreien gehört und sich zu ihr umgedreht, so wie es alle getan hatten. Was er da sah trieb ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Eine glücklich quietschende Hermine, die sich mit geröteten Wangen einem Fremden in die Arme schmiss.   
  
Und zu Snapes Verärgerung sah dieser Fremde auch noch verdammt gut aus. Breite Schultern, muskulöse Unterarme, braun gebrannt, aus einem T-Shirt herausschauend mit der Aufschrift "NOFX", was immer das bedeuten sollte, rot-blonde Haare, einen silbernen Ohrring und markanten Gesichtszügen. Alles in allem genau der Typ von Mann, auf den alle Mädchen standen und den Hermine später einmal mit Freuden heiraten würde.  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund, war er Snape sofort unsympathisch. Und im Laufe der nächsten drei Minuten waren ihm alle fünf Jungs unsympathisch, denn nachdem sie von dem ersten abgelassen hatte, umarmte sie auch gleich noch den Rest der Truppe.  
  
@@@  
  
"Ihr könnt eure Sachen erst mal da vorne stehen lassen.", wies Hermine sie an und deutete vor die Bühne. Dann winkte sie ihnen, zum Zeichen ihr zu folgen.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, dass sind Adrian ( sie deutete auf den Jungen, dem sie als aller erstes um den Hals gefallen war ), Fredi, Raphael, Jack und Andi. Zusammen machen sie seit drei Jahren Musik in der Band "Trouble System"."  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. Ich kenne diese netten jungen Herren zwar nicht persönlich, aber das Zimmer meiner Enkelin ist mit Postern von ihnen tapeziert...Bestünde für sie vielleicht die Möglichkeit ihr ein Autogramm zu schreiben?", fragte der alte Zauberer an die Musiker gewand.   
  
"Autogramm" schien irgendwie das unabgesprochen Stichwort für die Restlichen Schüler am Tisch zu sein. Vor allem Lavender, Parvati und Susan schienen von bloßen Anblick der Band hingerissen zu sein, hatten sich aber bis jetzt nicht getraut sich zu rühren.  
  
Nachdem die fünf Jungs geduldig Autogramme geschrieben hatten, begannen sie, ihre Instrumente auf der Bühne aufzubauen, damit sie sich schon einmal orientieren konnten.   
  
"Hermine! Woher kennst du die?", fragte Parvati hysterisch flüsternd, aber in einer Lautstärke, dass jeder sie im Umkreis von fünf Metern hören konnte.  
  
"Ich hab Adrian vor zwei Jahren in Spanien kennen gelernt. Er war dort genau wie ich mit seinen Eltern im Urlaub. Wenn man sechs Wochen in einem mini Kaff festsitzt schweißt das schon zusammen.", erklärte Hermine gelassen unter dem ungläubigen Blick ihrer Freunde.  
  
"Und warum hat er dich geküsst?", wollte Lavender neugierig wissen.  
  
"Weil er mich liebt!", grinste das dunkelhaarige Mädchen in die Runde und erntete dabei große Augen und teils beeindruckte bis entsetzte Gesichter.  
  
"Du meinst, ihr seid zusammen?", kreischte Susan jetzt fast.  
  
"Ach quatsch!", lachte Hermine gelöst und fügte hinzu: "Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde, warum sollte er mich nicht mit zwei Küssen begrüßen dürfen. Aber um euch zu beruhigen: Nein, zwischen uns läuft gar nichts."  
  
@@@  
  
Als sie sagte "Weil er mich liebt!", war Snape unwillkürlich zusammengezuckt. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Liebte sie ihn etwa auch? Natürlich! Welches Mädchen in dem Alter würde Adrian nicht lieben? Welcher Mann in seinem Alter, würde nicht mit Hermine eine Beziehung führen wollen?  
  
Angespannt lauschte er weiter ihrem Gespräch. Er glaube seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können, als er Hermine sagen hörte, dass sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sei. Fast konnte er spüren, wie er sich innerlich wieder aufrichtete. Wenn er Hermine nicht haben konnte, dann sollte es auch kein anderer. Er wusste, wie egoistisch das ausgesprochen geklungen hätte, aber im Moment brachte es ihn einfach dazu, sich besser zu fühlen.  
  
@@@  
  
Während sich Professor Dumbledore und Lavender mit Unterstützung von Professor McGonagall darüber unterhielten, wie man den Boden von seiner Beschaffenheit so verändern könnte, dass niemand auf der Tanzfläche ausrutschte, Professor Lupin mit Harry, Ron und Hermine lachte und Snape mit Sprout über die Bäume diskutierte, bauten "Trouble System" ihr Equipment auf.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Gitarrensound ließ alle aufblicken. (Gehen wir mal einfach davon aus, dass die Gitarren usw. da jetzt funktionieren )  
  
"Hey! Spielt ihr einmal "Life by Life" für mich?", fragte Lisa vorwitzig grinsend. Die fünf Jungs taten ihr den Gefallen. Das Resultat daraus war, dass Lisa mit Susan, Parvati und Padma wie wild zu tanzen begann, nachdem Dumbledore den Fußboden wieder sicher gezaubert hatte.   
  
Nach und nach gesellten sich auch Harry, Ron und Hermine hinzu. Snape wollte gerade verschwinden, bevor ihn auch noch jemand da mit rein ziehen wollte, was zwar nicht wahrscheinlich , aber Dumbledore durchaus zuzumuten war, als der Song endete und Adrian rief: "So, und jetzt bitte ich Hermine Granger auf die Bühne!"  
  
Verwirrt ließ diese sich auf das Podest ziehen. Nachdem sie ein paar Worte mit der Crew gewechselt hatte, wurde sie von Andi leicht nach vorne geschupst, ein Mikro ( gibt's jetzt auch einfach zufällig) in der rechten Hand.   
  
Der Schlagzeuger, Snape meinte, dass Hermine ihn als Fredi vorgestellt hatte, verkündete grinsend: "Und nun hören sie die einzigartige ( hierbei drehte sich Hermine um und zischte: "Erzähl nicht immer so was!") Hermine Granger mit dem wundervollen Song "Aurelie"! Applaus!"  
  
Dann begann die Musik zu spielen. Snape sah, wie sie sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr und den Druck, den ihre Hand auf das Mikro auslöste verstärkte. Einen Moment glaubte er, sie würde einen Rückzieher machen, aber da kannte er Hermine Granger schlecht. Sie begann mit klarer Stimme zu singen.  
  
"Aurelies Akzent ist ohne Frage sehr charmant  
  
Auch wenn sie schweigt wird sie als wunderbar erkannt  
  
Sie braucht mit Reizen nicht zu geizen  
  
Denn ihr Haar ist Meer und Weizen  
  
Noch mit Glatze fräß ihr jeder aus der Hand",   
  
sang sie noch etwas schüchtern, aber mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass bei Snape wieder dieses Stechen im Magen verursachte.  
  
"Doch Aurelie kapiert das nie  
  
Jeden Abend fragt sie mich  
  
Wann nur verliebt sich wer in mich?",   
  
fuhr sie lauter fort. Snape dachte: "Wie grotesk dass gerade sie das jetzt singt!"  
  
"Aurelie so klappt das nie  
  
Du erwartest viel zu viel  
  
Die Deutschen flirten sehr subtil",   
  
bei diesen Worten hatte sie angefangen sich zu bewegen.  
  
"Aurelie, ich glaub du hast da ein Problem  
  
Streck nur die Hand aus, es wären ganz bequem  
  
Stehn verliebte Jungs auch Schlange  
  
Aurelie räuspert sich bange  
  
Ihre Frage ist ihr nicht sehr angenehm."   
  
Irgendwie passte der Text ziemlich gut zu ihr, abgesehen davon, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie sich ihrer Reaktion auf Jungs sehr wohl bewusst war. Apropro bewusst. Er wurde sich gerade bewusst, dass sein Mund halb offen stand. Schnell schloss er ihn und hoffte, dass niemand es bemerkt hatte. Ein Snape, der Hermine Granger sabbernd anstarrte, war kein Anblick, der sich den Schülern allzu oft bot.  
  
"Ach warum mögen mich die deutschen Männer nicht  
  
Rede ich mit ihnen schaut mir keiner ins Gesicht  
  
Geh ich in eine Disco rein  
  
Läd mich nie einer zu was ein  
  
Und alle tun als sei zu schweigen bei euch Pflicht."   
  
Unauffällig sah er sich um. Die Schüler tanzten, genauso wie Hermine, die jetzt anscheinend alle Hemmungen verloren hatte. Dumbledore wiegte sich im Takt mit einem...wie sollte er es beschreiben...irren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, was ihn etwas irritierte. Die anderen Lehrer sahen ihr ebenfalls zu.   
  
"Aurelie so klappt das nie  
  
Du erwartest viel zu viel  
  
Die Deutschen flirten sehr subtil.  
  
Aurelie, die Männer mögen dich hier sehr  
  
Auf der Straße schaut dir jeder hinterher  
  
Doch du merkst nichts weil sie nicht pfeifen  
  
Und pfeifst du selbst die Flucht ergreifen  
  
Du musst wissen hier ist weniger oft mehr." Bei dieser Strophe hatte sie sich kurz umgedreht, um demonstrativ mit dem Hintern zu wackeln. Unmerklich stöhnte Snape auf. "Oh nein, ich muss hier raus!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Mit der Zeit hatte er ein ausgewogenes Verhältnis zwischen Liebe und Lust gefunden, wenn er an Hermine dachte, aber hey, er war auch nur ein Mann! Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verdrückte sich schnellstens.  
  
Immerhin war ein sabbernder Snape mit einer Erektion noch ein seltenerer Anblick bei der Schülern...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Okay, ich gebe es zu, es war wieder sehr kitschig, aber im nächsten Kapitel bessere ich mich! *eshochundheiligversprech*  
  
By Anyanka 


	6. Der Winterball

Baboon  
  
Juhu, sie war lang genug!  
  
Danke schön!  
  
Dieses ist leider nicht so lang, sondern ehr kurz. Sorry.  
  
Curlylein  
  
Gott sei dank! Klassenfahrt war übrigens gut.  
  
Herm84  
  
So schlimm war das warten doch auch nicht, oder?  
  
Nifilwen  
  
Ja, ja, ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass bei manchen dieser Teil auf Kritik stoßen würde. Ich war ja selbst auch nicht so zufrieden.  
  
Brauchst dich doch nicht entschuldigen.  
  
  
  
BlackAngel8  
  
Wir waren auf dem Jisselmeer segeln. Hatte ich aber schon geschrieben. Danke für deine positive Meinung über das fünfte Kapitel.  
  
Elliot  
  
Hm, eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, das mit Snape und dem Vielsafttrank, aber mein Line steht schon fest.   
  
Wir hatten Spaß auf der Klassenfahrt!  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Je länger man jemanden leiden lässt, desto schöner ist die Erlösung! *grins*  
  
yvymaus  
  
Okay, kein Problem.  
  
nachtschatten  
  
Karriere als Autorin? Meinst du das ernst? Weiß nicht, ob ich gut genug bin. Obwohl...meine Deutschlehrerin hat mal gemeint, ich sollte Schriftstellerin werden ( in der achten Klasse), aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass ich es schaffen kann.  
  
Kapitel 6 - Der Winterball  
  
Am Sonntagmorgen wachte Hermine mit einem aufgeregtem Kribbeln im Bauch auf. Vorfreude! Heute Abend würde ihr letzter Winterball auf Hogwarts stattfinden. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages als Lehrerin zum Schloss zurückkehren, aber sie war sich sichere, dass die Magie solcher Abende dann nicht mehr so sein würde, wie wenn man sich als Jugendlicher hier befindet.  
  
Am liebsten hätte sie sofort angefangen sich für den Abend vorzubereiten, aber die Uhr zeigte gerade mal 8.50 an und verkündete ihr somit, dass es noch gute 11 Stunden dauern würde, bis zum Beginn der Feierlichkeiten.   
  
Nachdem sie sich als erstes mal gewaschen und ihre normalen Alltagsklamotten angezogen hatte, ging sie nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige gewesen, die von ihrer inneren Uhr geweckt worden war. Drei Fünftklässlerinnen, Hermine glaube sich daran zu erinnern, dass die größte Bernadette hieß, ein Sechstklässler mit schmalem Gesicht und Parvati saßen auf den riesigen roten Sesseln, die den Kamin umsäumten.   
  
"Hey, Mine!", begrüßte die Freundin sie und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den leeren Platz zu ihrer linken. Hermine setzte sich und zog die Beine in den Schneidersitz.  
  
"Morgen Parvati.", erwiderte sie und setzte hinzu: "Hast du schon nach draußen gesehen? Es schneit!"  
  
"Mhm, ich weiß."  
  
"Ach ja, was ich dich fragen wollte, wie ist es eigentlich mit Ron gelaufen. Irgendwie hatte ich das in der letzten Woche total vergessen, weil ich ja eh meinen festen Partner habe und so.", plapperte Hermine fröhlich drauf los.  
  
"Ich hab ihn vorgestern gefragt.", grinste Parvati verschwörerisch.   
  
"Und weiter?", hackte das braunhaarige Mädchen nach.  
  
"Nichts weiter.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Och, jetzt sagt schon, was hat er dir geantwortet?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wie okay?"  
  
"Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so dumm, Hermine. Er hat ja gesagt. Ich gehe mit Ronald Weasley auf den Winterball.", lächelte sie so selig, dass Hermine einfach nicht anders konnte, als sich für sie zu freuen.  
  
@@@  
  
Der Winterball. Ein Großereignis. Jedes Jahr wieder erneut. Immer das gleiche. Knutschende Paare, betrunkene Viertklässler, sich anzickende Mädchen und manchmal sogar Heiratsanträge. Severus Snape hasste den Winterball.   
  
Für ihn hieß es: Die sau unbequeme Festtagsrobe aus der hintersten Ecke seines Schrankes zu kramen, ein gezwungenes Lächeln für Dumbledore aufsetzen, Schüler beim fummeln in den Hecken erwischen und mit der Schulsprecherin tanzen.  
  
Das letzte war gleichzeitig das größte Problem. Im ersten Augenblick hatte er sich gefreut, doch dann waren die Zweifel aufgetaucht. Wie sollte er mit ihr tanzen, wenn er sie doch einfach nur an sich reißen wollte, sie umarmen und küssen? Wie sollte er sich beherrschen, wenn doch ihr süßer Duft seine Sinne vernebelte?  
  
Er hatte sich vorgenommen hart zu bleiben, doch schon der Gedanke an sie machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Beim Frühstück hatte er sogar einen Kamillentee dem sonstigen Kaffee vorgezogen, was Professor Flitwick dazu veranlasste, zu fragen, ob er krank sei. Nein, er war nicht krank, sondern hellwach und seine Sinne schienen heute stärker als sonst zu funktionieren.   
  
Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er aufhören musste, Hermine so krampfhaft anzustarren, aber seine Augen waren wie festgeklebt. Fast glaubte er ihr Lachen zu hören, obwohl dass auf die bestehende Entfernung vom Lehrertisch bis zu ihrem Platz unmöglich war.  
  
Severus zwang sich, seinen Blick zu senken und den Rest des Frühstücks über lieber in seine Tasse zu starren. Der Tee beruhigte ihn für einige Zeit, aber die Wirkung ließ nach, sobald er sich wieder in seinen privaten Räumen befand.  
  
Was tun? Das war die Frage. Er könnte anfangen, die Arbeiten der Erstklässler zu kontrollieren. Ja, genau. Das würde ihn sicher ablenken.   
  
Also setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann. Doch schon nach zwei Heften konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Resigniert warf er den Stift zur Seite, den er eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.  
  
Mit geschlossnen Augen stellte er sich vor, wie dieser Abend verlaufen könnte. Er sah sich selbst mit Hermine im Arm. Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an, leckte sich einmal über die Lippen und begann plötzlich ihn heftigst zu küssen.   
  
Severus stöhnte auf. Oh nein. Nicht schon wieder! Aber es war zu spät. Ehe er sich versah, hatte er seine Hose aufgeköpft und ein Stück herunter geschoben. Ganz deutlich spürte er das nur allzu bekannte Drängen in der Leistengegend. Wie von alleine fand seine rechte Hand den Weg in seine schwarzen Shorts.   
  
In seinem Geist liefen die Bilder unaufhaltsam weiter. Hermine, wie sie auf einmal unter ihm in seinem Bett lag. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie ihn anfasste. Da unten zwischen seinen Beinen, dass war nicht seine Hand, sondern die seiner Schülerin. Und er wusste wie falsch dass alles war. Wie sehr er sich hinterher dafür hassen würde, wie viel Scham er empfinden würde.  
  
Erregt keuchte er auf, als er sich selber ihre Brüste streicheln sah. Er wurde sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er noch immer Unterwäsche trug. Mit der linken freien Hand schob er sie ebenfalls an seinem Bein hinunter.  
  
Immer Härter wurde die Reibung seiner Hand, immer extremer seine Fantasien, bis er endlich kam. Das klebrige Gefühl an seinen Fingern machte ihm nach einiger Zeit wieder bewusst, wie schwach er doch war. Er war ein wiederwertiger Perversling. Schuldgefühle brachen über ihm zusammen, erfassten ihn wie eine Welle, begruben ihn unter sich.   
  
Er musste duschen und zwar kalt. Sehr kalt.  
  
@@@  
  
Endlich war der Morgen vorbei, den Hermine größtenteils mit lesen verbracht hatte und das Mittagessen in der großen Halle stand an. Nachdem auch das beendet war, ging sie mit Parvati und Lavender und mitsamt ihres halben Kleiderschrankes ins Schulsprecherbad. Dort hatte man seine Ruhe, konnte reden, ohne dass jemand zu hörte und außerdem genug Platz für einen entspannenden Wellnessnachmittag.  
  
Nachdem sie ausgiebig im heißen Wasser herumgeplanscht hatten und die Haarkur ausgewaschen worden war, begann eine hitzige Diskussion über das Outfit für den heutigen Abend. Wenn man mit drei Leuten, die ungefähr die gleiche Kleidergröße haben und dazu noch vom weiblichen Geschlecht sind, 20 verschiedene Ballkleider zur Auswahl hat, kann das ziemlich kompliziert werden, stellte Hermine nicht zum ersten Mal fest.  
  
Immerhin musste ja jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück ausprobiert werden, denn sonst würde man womöglich die falsche Entscheidung treffen. Trotz des Chaos, welches nun im Bad vorherrschte, machte es den drei jungen Mädchen riesigen Spaß.  
  
Letztendlich entschied sich Lavender für ein ziegelrotes Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern und sorgfältig aufgestickten schwarzen Rosen. Ihr Haar steckte sie in einem Knoten am Hinterkopf zusammen.  
  
Parvatis Wahl war auf ein dunkelblaues Samtkleid gefallen, das ihr bis über die hohen Schuhe reichte. Es war eng geschnitten und verzichtete vollkommen auf Träger oder Ärmel. Das Haar fiel ihr nach Bearbeitung mit einem Lockenstab sachte über die Schmalen Schultern.   
  
Hermine wählte ein mittelgrünes Kleid mit einem langen Schlitz an ihrem rechten Schenkel und einem V-Ausschnitt und etwas breiteren Trägern. Parvati und Lavender hatten ihr Haar zu einem Kunstvollen Gesteck aus Haarspangen werden lassen.  
  
Als letztes schminkten sie sich gegenseitig. Hermine verzichtete auf Make-up im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden, weil sie fand, dass es erstens unnatürlich aussah und zweitens juckte. Dafür umrandete sie ihre Augen mit einem Kajal und gab ihnen so ein Katzenhaftes Aussehen.  
  
Als sie fertig waren, schlug die Uhr bereits halb acht und sie machten sich schleunigst daran, ihre Begleiter zusammen zu suchen.  
  
@@@  
  
Die große Halle war brechend voll und die Luft erfüllt vom Lachen der Schüler und Musik von der Bühne. In solchen Momenten war Snape dankbar dafür, dass jeder Schüler zur Seite sprang sobald er auftauchte. Er spürte kein übermäßig großes Verlangen danach, mit seinen Schülern in engeren Kontakt zu treten. Außer mit der einen...  
  
"Stop, Severus!", rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, rannte ihm auch schon der Direktor der Schule in die Arme.  
  
"Ah, Professor Snape, ist es nicht ein herrliches Fest?", fragte der alte Mann überschwänglich lächelnd.  
  
"Ganz toll.", kommentierte der Zaubertränkelehrer trocken.  
  
Dumbledore überhörte den sarkastischen Ton in seiner Stimme und fuhr fort: "Ach, die Kinder haben das alles ganz vorzüglich organisiert. Oh ja, alle höchst zuverlässig. Besonders Ms Granger. Ich bin davon überzeugt, sie wird es einmal weit bringen. Meinen sie nicht auch, Severus?"  
  
"Ja.", sagte er nur, denn alles andere hätte ihn verraten.  
  
"Albus? Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte Professor McGonagall, die zu ihnen getreten war.  
  
"Aber sicher meine Liebe, mit dem größten Vergnügen." Dumbledore nickte Snape noch einmal zu und verschwand mit seiner Kollegin zwischen der Schülerschaft.  
  
Einen Moment stand Severus bewegungslos in der Menge, bis ihm auffiel, dass es ziemlich dämlich aussehen musste und so bahnte er sich den Weg bis zur Theke und besorgte sich ein Glas Bowle. Vielleicht würde ihn der Alkohol ja lockerer machen. Wenn er dann irgendetwas blödes anstellte, könnte er später immer noch sagen, dass er betrunken war ohne zu lügen. Klar, es würde seinem Image schaden, aber was soll's? Ihm war im Moment alles gleich, solange er diesen Abend überlebte.  
  
@@@  
  
Hermine hatte das Gefühl, mit jedem Jungen des siebten Jahrgangs getanzt zu haben. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean... Sie hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen. Ihr war warm von der Tanzerei und dem Alkohol den sie getrunken hatte und ein Blick auf Harrys Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits halb zwölf war.  
  
Sie wollte gerade von ihrem Stuhl aufstehen und zu Padma gehen, die am Tisch gegenüber saß, als Dumbledore sie ansprach: "Ms Granger! Warten sie!"  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und sah den Schulleiter mit ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer im Schlepptau auf sie zu laufen. Eine dunkle Ahnung erfasste sie. Genervt verzog Hermine das Gesicht. Snape schien ebenfalls nicht erfreut darüber zu sein, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihn buchstäblich dazu zwang mit ihr zu tanzen.  
  
"Darf ich bitten?", fragte Snape in einem Ton, der Hermine Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er hätte sie genauso gut fragen können: "Darf ich dich töten?" Sie legte ihre Hand in seine dargebotene und er führte sie zur Tanzfläche. Sie fing noch gerade einen mitleidigen Blick von Lavender auf.  
  
Die nächsten fünf Minuten verliefen für Hermine wie in Trance. Hinterher musste sie sich eines eingestehen: Dieser Mann konnte verdammt noch mal tanzen. Er war kein Amateur wie Ron, der sich ständig entschuldigen musste, weil er jedem Mädchen mindestens zweimal auf den Fuß trat.  
  
Normalerweise achtete Hermine genau auf die Schrittfolge, um nicht aus dem Takt zu geraten, aber mit ihm war es, als würde sie schweben. Er führte sie sicher und somit brauchte sie nichts weiter tun, als sich ihm anzupassen, was ihr komischerweise sehr leicht fiel.   
  
Erst hinterher, als sie im Bett lag und über den Abend noch einmal nachdachte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie kein einziges Mal richtig angesehen hatte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Ich weiß, es ist grauenhaft kurz. Aber jetzt ist es schon sechs Uhr am Sonntagabend und ich habe euch ja versprochen, dass es dann ein neues Chap gibt. Außerdem ist hier so viel liegen geblieben in der Zeit wo ich weg war. Aber nachdem ich jetzt auf Abschlussfahrt war, habe ich mir überlegt, dass Hermine und Co ja auch mal auf Klassenfahrt gehen könnten...Dann könnt ihr euch auf noch mehr als die geplanten 8 Kapitel freuen. Mal sehen. Was meint ihr?  
  
By Anyanka 


	7. Ich sage alles, was du nicht hören wills...

Nifilwen  
  
Ich hoffe wie immer, dass ich deine Erwartungen erfüllen kann. Wenn du dich nachdem du die Klassenfahrt gelesen hast noch genauso freust wie vorher bin ich zufrieden.  
  
Herm84  
  
Ach, wenn ich sie noch auf Klassenfahrt schicke, hat Herm noch genug Zeit sich in Sevi zu verlieben. Aber ich hätte es auch so geschafft. (haha, ihr werdet nur nie erfahren wie, na ja, vielleicht andeutungsweise)   
  
Ich weiß, es war viel zu kurz. Sorry.  
  
Curlylein  
  
Thank you. Ja, ja, ich kenne auch nur eine einzige Fanfic, in der Sevi nicht gut tanzen kann. Sonst ist er immer göttlich gewesen.  
  
Nachtschatten  
  
Hm, mein Alltäglicher Job ist im Moment noch die Schule. Bin ja erst 16 (und schreib so versaute Sachen *schäm* ). Das mit einem Buch schreiben hebe ich mir lieber für später auf. Okay, ich schreib weiter. Nö, die Klassenfahrt von den durchgeknallten 3 hab ich nicht gelesen. Wieso?   
  
  
  
BlackAngel8  
  
Tut mir leid dass es jetzt so lange gedauert hat. Ich erkläre es vor Beginn des Teils.  
  
Tevkins  
  
Er muss leiden, ich weiß.  
  
Nadine8  
  
Danke. Freu mich immer wieder über positive Aussagen über meine Geschichten.  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Na, mal sehen. Ja, ich hatte schon Spaß auf meiner Klassenfahrt und werde wohl auch so einiges was wir dort gemacht haben in die Story einfließen lassen. Der Ort wird wohl wie bei uns das Ijsselmeer sein, denn da können sich Sevi und Herm nicht aus dem Weg gehen, wenn sie auf dem Boot sind. *Fiesgrins*  
  
A/N: Es tut mir ganz doll leid, dass der nächste Teil erst jetzt kommt, aber in der letzten Woche war ich erst krank (und dabei gar nicht motiviert) und diese Woche verlief total stressig. Immerhin ist es ja mein letztes Jahr auf der Schule. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das.   
  
Kapitel 7 - Ich sage alles, was du nicht hören willst  
  
Die Uhr auf Hermines Nachttischchen zeigte 6.45Uhr und ein Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand verriet ihr, dass heute der 8. Januar war. Ein Montag. Gestern Abend waren sie und alle anderen Schüler aus den Ferien zurück gekommen. Wieder in der Schule wurde sie auch gleich von Harry und Ron überfallen, die in den letzten zweiein halb Wochen hier waren. Todmüde war sie nach dem Essen ins Bett gesunken und eingeschlafen.  
  
Nun stand sie langsam auf und rieb sch den Schlaf aus den Augen. In der Schublade ihrer Kommode lag ein neues Bild. Es zeigte einen nett lächelnden Jungen, mit aschblonden Haaren, Meeresblauen Augen und hübschen Gesichtszügen. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er einmal zu einem Mann werden würde, um den die Frauen sich reißen.   
  
Sein Name? Serafin McFroid. Slytherin. Hermine mochte ihn. Sie mochte ihn sogar sehr. Ja, er war ein Slytherin, aber dass änderte nichts daran, dass er ihr gefiel. Und anscheinend gefiel sie ihm auch. Zumindest hatten sie sich in Kanada sehr gut verstanden. Und mit sehr gut, meinte sie sehr gut...  
  
Außerdem war er immer süß zu ihr gewesen. Kurz und gut. Sie waren seit drei Tagen offiziell ein Paar. Harry und Ron waren zwar erst etwas geschockt gewesen, aber letztendlich war Serafin ihnen nie negativ aufgefallen und so schien es für sie beide okay zu sein.   
  
Fertig angezogen und leicht geschminkt ging sie mit Lavender in die große Halle, wo er ihr auch gleich entgegen kam. Lächelnd umarmte er sie und gab ihr vor der versammelten Schülerschaft einen leichten Guten Morgen Kuss auf den Mund. Hermine hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn er sie noch länger festgehalten hätte, aber Serafin zog sich danach wieder diskret zurück.   
  
"Ach, muss Liebe schön sein!", seufzte Lavender, die neben ihr her zum Griffindor Tisch ging.   
  
Liebe? Hermine hatte noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ob es Liebe war, was sie für den blonden Slytherin empfand. Sie fand ihn süß, ohne Zweifel. Er hatte außerdem so seine körperlichen Vorzüge. Aber Liebe? Hermine hatte schon immer die Meinung vertreten, dass es keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick gab, sondern das dies ein Gefühl war, dass sich auf längere Zeit hin einstellte, wenn man mit jemandem zusammen war. Allerdings war sie noch nie sehr lange mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen. Aber bei Serafin konnte sich das alles ja noch ändern.  
  
So entschloss sie sich zu einem unverbindlichen "Hmm" als Antwort und war froh, als ihre Freundin nicht weiter nachhackte. Hermine kannte Lavenders romantische Ader nur zu gut. Sie würde ihre Zuneigung für diesen Jungen nicht verstehen, wenn sie ihr nicht beteuerte, dass sie ihn liebte. Aber war für Hermine wichtiger war, als dieses hohle Wort "Liebe", war die Geborgenheit die sie fühlte, wenn sie bei ihm war.   
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging es in den Unterricht. Hermine freute sich besonders auf Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins. Endlich waren die ersten Stunden vorbei und der Unterricht im, zu dieser Jahreszeit eisig kalten Kerker begann. Sie hatte sie mit ihrem Freund zusammen gesetzt und ihre kühlen Finger lagen in seiner warmen Hand.  
  
Snape schien keine schönen Ferien gehabt zu haben. Er verteilte Punktabzüge am laufenden Band. Sogar Serafin bekam einen, was die Slytherins ebenso wie die Griffindors verblüffte.   
  
Hermine war trotzdem zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Ihre Schulter berührte seine und ohne es zu merken hatte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen fallen lassen. Einfach so, aus Gewohnheit.   
  
Plötzlich schreckte eine tiefe Stimme sie aus ihren warmen Gedanken.  
  
"Miss Granger! Passen sie gefälligst auf!", brüllte Snape sie an, kam auf sie zugeschossen, beugte sich etwas hinunter und zischte so das nur sie es hören konnte:"... anstatt sich an ihrem kleinen Spielzeug da zu erfreuen."  
  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Wie konnte er es wagen? Aber vor Empörung über das eben gesagte bekam sie keinen Ton raus.   
  
"Sie melden sich nach der Stunde noch einmal bei mir!", knurrte er und erklärte so, dass er die Sache für beendet hielt.   
  
Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Hermine damit, Snape böse anzustarren. Als die Zeit um war und die Schüler einer nach dem anderen aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwanden, stand Hermine ebenfalls auf. Provozieren küsste sie Serafin noch einmal ausgiebig und schickte ihn dann weg.  
  
Sie trat Snape gegenüber.  
  
"Was für ein Problem haben sie eigentlich mit mir?", fragte Hermine ihn direkt. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass Angriff wohl die beste Verteidigung sei. Außerdem wollte sie endlich von ihm wissen, was er mit "Spielzeug" genau meinte.  
  
"Warum glauben sie, dass Serafin nur ein Spielzeug für mich ist? Sie kennen mich nicht. Sie wissen gar nichts von mir. Wieso glauben sie, beurteilen zu können, was da zwischen uns ist? Warum...", keifte sie wütend, bis er sie unterbrach.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht Recht habe, warum werden sie dann so hysterisch?", fragte er überlegen lächelnd.   
  
"Ich werde nicht hysterisch! Ich bin nur wütend, weil sie meinen, es ginge sie etwas an, was ich tue.", fuhr sie ihn an und wusste im Hinterkopf ganz genau, dass sie log. Aber Hermine war zu sauer, um klar nachzudenken.  
  
"Es geht mich etwas an, wenn sie aufhören im Unterricht aufzupassen.", sagte Snape gezwungen gelassen.  
  
"Ach was, es geht ihnen doch gar nicht um ihren blöden Unterricht. Sie können es nur nicht haben, wenn andere Leute glücklich sind und sie im Gegensatz dazu alt und einsam sterben werden. Oder sie wollen nicht, dass ich mit einem ihrer Schüler ihres Hauses zusammen bin, weil ich ja nur eine schlammblütige Griffindor bin und sie mich hassen, weil sie wissen, dass ich aus meinem Leben etwas machen werde und nicht so elend versauern wie sie. Sie..."  
  
"Halten sie den Mund!", schrie Snape so laut, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Teils über den Schrei, teils über die Bedeutung ihrer eigenen Worte. Bedrohlich langsam kam Snape auf sie zu.  
  
"Ach ja, dass denken sie also.", flüsterte Snape betont langsam und fuhr fort: "Ich muss sie leider enttäuschen, was ihre nette kleine Theorie angeht."  
  
"Was ist es dann?", fragte Hermine leicht zitternd, aber mit fester Stimme, obwohl Snape sie mit seinem Oberkörper fast gegen die Wand drückte.  
  
"Sie wissen nicht, was Liebe ist. Sie spielen mit all diesen jungen Männern, die ihnen wie Schoßhunde hinterher laufen. Seien sie ehrlich zu sich. Haben sie jemals bei einem Mann mit dem sie zusammen waren je mehr empfunden als nur Freundschaft oder Lust? Mr McFroid ist verliebt in sie, aber für sie Miss Granger ist er nur eine Puppe zu ihrem Vergnügen. Immer da, wenn sie rufen. Das ist es, was ich mit "Spielzeug" meine."  
  
Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Fast in Trance tat sie das erste, was ihr spontan einfiel und zugleich dümmste, was sie tun konnte. Ihre Hände schnellten nach vorne, packten seinen Kopf, zogen ihn zu sich und dann küsste sie ihn.   
  
Es war heiß und impulsiv. Erst dachte sie, soweit ihr das in diesem Augenblick noch möglich war, er würde sie von sich stoßen, aber schon nach Sekunden erwiderte er den harten Kuss. Ohne dass Snape es merkte, hatte sie ihn mit ihrem Körper nach vorne dirigiert.   
  
Sie ließ ihn los, zog ihre Lippen zurück, zischte: "SIE wissen nicht was Liebe ist." Und rannte Hals über Kopf auf dem Kerker. Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Der salzige Geschmack benetzte ihre leicht angeschwollenen Lippen und machte ihr nur allzu deutlich, was sie gerade getan hatte. Was er getan hatte und noch viel schlimmer: Was er gesagt hatte!  
  
@@@  
  
Hermine lang alleine auf ihrem Bett und weinte bitterlich. Er hatte Recht. Und in ihrem Herzen hatte sie es immer gewusst. Sie hatte es nur verdrängt, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dieses Problem irgendwann von alleine lösen würde. Ja, es war so. Bei keinem ihrer Freunde hatte sie dieses besondere Gefühl gehabt, von dem alle Bücher sprachen. Von Schmetterlingen und einer "Wolke 7", die Hermine in sich verzweifelt gesucht hatte.  
  
Körperlich hatte sie geliebt. Aber geistig? Seelisch?   
  
Snape hatte gesagt, Serafin sei in sie verliebt. Was konnte sie nun tun? Sollte sie es beenden? Mit ihm Schluss machen? Einfach so? Sagen: "Hey, ich liebe dich nicht und werde dich später nur verletzen, deshalb verletze ich dich einfach jetzt, indem ich Schluss mache, okay?"  
  
Nein, dass war blöd. Wenn sie lange geweint hatte und über den Grund dafür nachdacht, wurde sie meistens wütend und dann wurde sie hoffnungslos sarkastisch mit sich und der Welt. Nein, sie konnte nicht einfach mit ihm Schluss machen. Aber es währe auch nicht fair ihn hinzuhalten. Und je länger sie es aufschieben würde, desto schwieriger würde es für sie und am Ende vor allem für ihn werden.  
  
Mit der linken Hand tastete sie nach einem Taschentuch und putzte sich erst einmal die Nase. Dann atmete sie tief durch und beschloss, es ihm morgen zu sagen oder wenigstens mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Nachdem Hermine diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ging es ihr für Sekunden wieder etwas besser, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, was sie zu Prof. Snape gesagt hatte. Das sie seinen Unterricht als blöd bezeichnet hatte, war noch das kleinste Übel. Sie hatte ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass er sein Leben verspielt hatte und einsam sterben würde. Selbst einen Menschen wie Severus Snape musste das verletzen. "Oder gerade so einen Menschen wie ihn.", sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihren Gedanken, die sie aber nur zu gerne überhörte.  
  
Scham kroch in ihr hoch. Warum hatte sie das sagen müssen? Sonst war sie doch auch nicht so dumm. "Er hat mich provoziert!", rechtfertigte sie sich vor ihrem eigenen Gericht und wusste schon wieder, dass sie log.  
  
@@@  
  
Geschockt war Severus in seinem Klassenzimmer zurück geblieben. Die ersten zwei Minuten nach ihrem filmreifen Abgang hatte er nur wie versteinert auf die noch offen stehende Tür gestarrt. Dann erst hatte er begonnen zu realisieren, was geschehen war. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Zugegeben, ihren ersten Kuss hatte er sich immer anders vorgestellt. So blöd es geklungen hätte, Severus hatte sich alles viel romantischer ausgemalt. Aber das zählte jetzt nicht. Sie hatte ihn geküsst.  
  
So schnell wie die Freude darüber gekommen war, so schnell verschwand sie auch wieder und zurück blieben die Worte, die sie ihm entgegen gespuckt hatte, als währe er der letzte Dreck für sie. Unter ihrem Niveau. Nicht fähig zu lieben. Aber genau das hatte er auch ihr vorgeworfen, was nun ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen bei ihr hervor rief.   
  
Wenn das ganz spontan geschehen währe, hätte er es sich noch durchgehen lassen, aber er hatte vorher darüber nachgedacht. Darüber gegrübelt was er ihr sagen konnte, damit sie sich von diesem Jungen trennte. Eifersucht hatte ihn angetrieben. Und er wusste jetzt, dass er Recht gehabt hatte, mit seinen Überlegungen. Ihre Augen hatten es förmlich heraus geschrieen. Aber sie sagten nicht nur das. Sie stellten auch die stumme Frage, ob es wirklich sein musste, dass er ihre noch so frische Beziehung, die vielleicht nicht auf gegenseitiger Liebe, aber doch auf Vertrauen und Wärme basierte, zerstörte.   
  
Er hatte sich vorher immer wieder gesagt, dass er es nur zu ihrem Wohle tat. Zu Hermines und zu Serafins. Aber das war eine Lüge. Severus tat es nur für sich selbst. Für sein egoistisches Herz. Das wurde ihm klar, jetzt, da es schon viel zu spät war, um noch etwas zu retten. Das schlimmste war, dass er sich zwar dafür schämte, aber in seinem Herzen gelangte dieses Gefühl nicht an. Es ging nur von seinem Kopf aus, der ihm sagte, dass es jetzt richtig währe, sich zu schämen.   
  
Als er sich im Spiegel in seinen Gemächern betrachtet, wusste er, dass er es nicht bereute, sie auseinander gebracht zu haben. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als müsste er bei seinem eigenen Anblick kotzen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So, es war wieder etwas zu kurz, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht sofort mit dem Alltag der beiden weiter machen, weil ich das für zu abrupt halte, nach diesem Gespräch.   
  
By Anyanka 


	8. Die Wahrheit

baboon  
  
Das mit mehr und schneller ist nicht so ganz einfach, aber ich versuche es.  
  
Herm84  
  
Man, eure Kommis bauen einen echt auf! *dankbarsei*  
  
BlackAngel8  
  
Als ich krank war hatte ich Grippe. Halt mit Kopf-, Hals und Ohrenschmerzen.   
  
Ja, ja, ich versuche es natürlich, euch ungefähr alle einein halb Wochen oder auch kürzer ein neues Chap zu präsentieren. HDL Anya  
  
nachtschatten  
  
Ich werde deine Fanfics lesen, wenn ich Zeit dazu finde. Ah, ich hab so viel Stress, aber egal, jetzt muss erst mal ein 8. Kapitel her!  
  
curlylein  
  
Kannst gespannt sein! Thank you!  
  
Nadine8  
  
Danke. Sorry, dass es immer so lange dauert.  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Danke für das Seil! Ich ziehe mich gerade daran hoch. *grins* Werden wie ja sehen, ob Herm bei dem Kuss was gefühlt hat...  
  
A/N: So, meine Lieben, jetzt geht es weiter. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Da ich jetzt ja Ferien habe, könnte es mit dem nächsten Kapitel auch noch schneller gehen.  
  
Kapitel 8 - Die Wahrheit  
  
Schweren Herzens war Hermine an diesem Morgen nicht wie üblich wie alle anderen zum Frühstück in der großen Halle gegangen, sondern hatte davor auf ihren Freund gewartet. Sonst hatte sie seine Pünktlichkeit immer geschätzt, aber heute hätte sie liebend gerne darauf verzichtet, um das ganze noch etwas hinaus zu zögern. Aber da kam er auch schon mit einem anderen Slytherin die Treppe hinunter. Wie gewöhnlich wollte er ihr zu allererst einen Kuss auf den Mund drücken, aber dazu ließ Hermine es nicht mehr kommen.  
  
"Ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte sie, packte ihn beim Arm und zog ihn mit sich in einen leeren Raum.  
  
"Hey, was soll das? Was ist den los? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", sprudelte es so aufgeregt aus ihm heraus, dass Hermine ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen und gesagt hätte: "Es ist alles okay." Aber sie durfte ihn nicht weiter belügen.  
  
Traurig sah sie ihm in seine treuen Hundeaugen und holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie anfing.  
  
"Serafin, ich muss dir etwas sagen, aber eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich habe Angst, dass du mich danach vielleicht hasst und nie mehr mit mir redest. Ich will dich nicht verletzen..."  
  
Sie hielt inne und sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht verriet ihr nicht, was er in diesem Moment dachte und vor allem fühlte. Vielleicht war es Verwirrung oder die böse Ahnung vor dem, was jetzt kommen würde. Sie fuhr fort.  
  
"Aber ich würde dich so oder so verletzen. Entweder jetzt oder später. Und ich denke, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer wird, wenn ich es aufschiebe und..."  
  
"Was?", fragte er.  
  
Hermine hob den Blick, der bis jetzt ihre Schuhe fixiert hatte.   
  
"Wie, was?"  
  
"Was willst du mir sagen." Er sah sie eindringlich an. Das Mädchen vor ihm wurde rot. Mist, jetzt hatte sie die ganze Zeit geredet und noch nicht mal genau gesagt, warum sie das alles sagte. Er musste sie für völlig bescheuert oder übergeschnappt halten. Eines war klar, Hermine Granger hatte noch nie gerne über ihre Gefühle gesprochen, vor allem nicht über die verletzlichen. Sie war auch nie gut darin gewesen, andere zu trösten. So etwas war ihr unangenehm. Warum das so war, konnte sie nicht sagen.  
  
"Serafin...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen kann."  
  
"Sag es einfach Hermine. Dann kann ich auch versuchen, es zu verstehen.", seufzte der junge Mann.  
  
"Es ist so...es ist...ach...scheiße! Ich liebe dich nicht. Ich mag dich, aber das ist keine Liebe."  
  
In Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: "Ich glaube, dass ich so was gar nicht empfinden kann. Ich bin wie ein Toter in meinem Herzen."   
  
Traurig sah Serafin sie an. Und irgendwie hoffte sie, dass ihr dieser Blick das Herz brechen wurde, aber es geschah gar nichts. Schweigend standen sie voreinander. Nichts mehr gab es zu sagen. Für keinen der beiden. Da trat er vor und nahm sie in den Arm. Nur ganz kurz.   
  
"Ich fand es trotzdem schön mit dir.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, dann ließ er Hermine los und ging mit hängenden Schultern hinaus.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich weder erleichtert noch traurig darüber, dass sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Alles was sie spürte war eine gähnende Leere in ihrem Körper.  
  
@@@  
  
Finster dreinblickend wie immer hockte Severus Snape am Frühstückstisch der Lehrer im Saal. Doch heute waren der Grund für seine schlechte Laune nicht seine Gegenwart, die Schüler und auch nicht seine Vergangenheit, der dunkle Lord. Nein, heute dachte er über seine Zukunft nach und über die von Hermine.  
  
An diesem Morgen war sie nicht mit dem Jungen erschienen, mit dem sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt ihres Streites noch zusammen gewesen war. Das war nun drei Tage her. Am ersten nach den Ereignissen im Kerker war sie gar nicht erst zum Frühstück erschienen. Und da wusste Snape, dass sie mit Serafin gesprochen haben musste.  
  
Der Junge seines Hauses war im Gegensatz zu ihr beim Essen erschienen. Zwar etwas blasser als sonst, wie Severus sich einbildete, aber gefasst schien er. Und die Gewissheit, dass es zwischen ihnen aus war, befriedigte ihn gegen seinen Willen. Unwillig schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, um die ungebetenen Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
  
"Ist ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das anginge.", erklärte Snape säuerlich. Aber der kleine Magier war anscheinend darauf aus, eine Unterhaltung mit ihm anzuzetteln.  
  
"Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, fahren die Siebtklässler vom 22.03 bis zum 26.03 weg, oder? Ich kann mir einfach keine Daten merken."  
  
Severus stöhnte auf. Das hatte er völlig vergessen. Die Abschlussfahrt! Jedes Jahr von neuem ein Großereignis. Er bemerkte, dass Flitwick ihn noch immer fragend ansah und grummelte: "Ja, so ist es wohl."  
  
@@@  
  
Im Zaubertränkeunterricht zog Hermine es vor, Snape böse anzustarren. Wenn sie wollte, konnte sie sehr giftig gucken und diese Fähigkeit setzte sie nun zur Genüge ein. Irgendwie war Severus das unangenehm. Aber natürlich merkte ihm das keiner an. Von Außen ungerührt machte er seine Arbeit.  
  
Kurz bevor es klingelte beendete er den Unterricht.  
  
"Sie alle wissen, dass die Abschlussklassen in jedem Jahr eine Fahrt in ein anderes Land machen. In diesem Jahr werden sie als erster Jahrgang überhaupt nach Holland reisen und segeln gehen."  
  
Aufgeregtes Gemurmel machte sich nach dieser Aussage breit.   
  
"Ruhe!", schnauzte der dunkelhaarige Lehrer sie an.   
  
Eine Slytherin hob ihre Hand und Snape nahm sie leicht genervt im Hinblick auf die Abschlussreise dran.  
  
"Professor, wann fahren wir denn?"  
  
"Vom 22.03 bis zum 26.03... schreiben sie sich das auf."  
  
Im Raum begann es zu rascheln. Jeder kritzelte die gegebene Information auf ein Stück Pergament, während Snape weiter sprach: "Morgen werden sie von ihren Hauslehrern eine Einverständniserklärung bekommen, die ihre Eltern binnen zwei Wochen unterschreiben müssen. Wer sie bis dahin nicht hat, bleibt hier und muss am Unterricht der Sechstklässler seines Hauses teilnehmen."  
  
Damit entließ er die Schüler, welche immer noch aufgeregt tuschelten. Teils begeistert und andernteils skeptisch im Hinblick auf die Reise, die ihnen bevorstand.  
  
"Meine Cousine hat so was schon mal gemacht.", verkündete Parvati und fügte mit vom Eckel verzogenen Gesicht hinzu: "Bei denen ist beim Sturm das Klo über gelaufen."  
  
"Ich find's cool, das mit dem Segeln.", meinte Harry zu Ron und Hermine.  
  
"Aber von uns kann das doch keiner.", warf der Rotschopf ein.  
  
"Na und, da gibt's doch bestimmt einen Skipper, der uns das alles zeigt. Parvati, wie fand deine Cousine es denn insgesamt, jetzt mal abgesehen von der Sache mit dem Klo?", fragte Hermine interessiert.  
  
"Sie hat gemeint, es währe total lustig gewesen."  
  
"Dann haben wir doch eigentlich nichts zu befürchten, oder?", meinte Lavender jetzt.  
  
"Nein. Wird bestimmt gut.", erklärte Harry voller Überzeugung. Immerhin hatte er sich früher immer gewünscht, ein Pirat zu sein, der über alle Weltmeere segelte, so wie in den Büchern. Na gut, das Ijsselmeer war vielleicht kein Weltmeer, aber das war doch nebensächlich.  
  
@@@  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verteilte Professor McGonagall die Einverständniserklärungen und noch einen Zettel mit Informationen über die Fahrt. Hermine las:  
  
"Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, liebe Eltern,  
  
wie in jedem Jahr, so findet auch in diesem die Abschlussfahrt der Siebtklässler statt. Nach reiflicher Überlegung hat sich das Kollegium in einer Abstimmung für die Niederlande als Reiseziel entschieden. Dieses Fahrt dient vor allem der Verständigung der einzelnen Häuser untereinander. Die Schüler von Huffelpuff werden mit Rawenclaw fahren, demnach gehen Slytherin und Griffindor auf ein Schiff. Begleitet werden die Klassen durch ihre Hauslehrer. Bei Fragen können sie sich an eben diese wenden. Ich hoffe für alle, dass es auch in diesem Jahr wieder eine gelungene Fahrt wird.  
  
Zum Schluss weise ich noch einmal auf die Einverständniserklärungen hin, die sie, liebe Eltern bitte unterschrieben sollten.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter  
  
"Oh nein, wir mit den Slytherins!", rief Ron aus, nachdem er die Information überflogen hatte.  
  
"Ach, stell dich mal nicht so an. Seit Draco Malfoy weg ist, sind die anderen gar nicht mehr so schlimm.", warf Seamus ein und Hermine und Lavender nickten zustimmend.   
  
"Davon werden wir uns doch nicht die Abschlussfahrt versauen lassen!", erklärte Harry, was wiederum auf Zustimmung stieß.  
  
"Wer kommt mit mir nach unten zu den Eulen? Ich will meiner Großmutter gleich alles schicken, damit ich es nicht hinterher vergesse.", sagte Neville.  
  
Zusammen mit ihm, Ron, Parvati, Seamus und Lavender ging Hermine nach unten. Hm, sie würde also eine Woche zusammen mit Snape auf einem Boot verbringen müssen. Irgendwie erfüllte sie das alles mit einer nervösen Vorfreude. Sie musste kurz lächeln.  
  
Wie grotesk, dass gerade Snape, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie sich in den letzten Tagen so schlecht gefühlt hatte, nun dieses Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Schnell aber schob sie diesen Einfall beiseite und zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Aber plötzlich begann sie über ihren unerwateten Kuss nachzugrübeln, was Hermine wiederum verwirrte und sie war froh, als sie in der Eulerei angekommen waren. Das lenkte sie wenigstens etwas ab.   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Wieder mal saukurz, aber ich gelobe Besserung, sobald sie auf der Klassenfahrt sind. Ich wollte euch jetzt nämlich auch nicht mit elend langen Vorbereitungen nerven. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir noch mal verzeihen. Ich weiß, das es vom Stil diesmal auch nicht so toll ist... *vortomatenduck*  
  
Anyanka 


	9. Hey, Ho, let's go!

Curlylein  
  
Ich stell mir gerade Sevi mit ner Gitarre vor, wie er "Über den Wolken" singt. *grins* Ha, ha, ich weiß, ich werde es irgendwie in die Story bauen. Schön das du die Tomaten doch nicht gebraucht hast. Hoffentlich kann ich eure Erwartungen an die Klassenfahrt erfüllen.  
  
Baboon  
  
Ach, ihr seid immer so aufbauend. Danke!!!  
  
Herm84  
  
So, "Failed Love" hab ich gelesen, wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast. Schön das Kapitel 8 dir doch gefallen hat. Ja, ich fand Holland auch net so supi am Anfang, aber die Klassenfahrt an sich war dann doch sehr lustig. Mit Sevi würde ich auch überall hinfahren. *smile* Ich versuche immer, mich zu beeilen. Hoffe auch immer, dass es irgendwie klappt.  
  
Anya  
  
chrissy9 Danke. Freut mich, dass du sie magst.  
  
yvymaus Jep, ich schreib weiter. Man, ich kann eigentlich immer nur DANKE sagen!!!  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Ich freu mich immer wieder! Ja, jetzt geht's los!!! Klassenfahrt! Ich denke schon, das es spannend wird und vielleicht auch etwas heißer. Irgendwann muss es ja mal zwischen den beiden zu knistern beginnen.  
  
Kapitel 9 - Hey, Ho, let's go!  
  
"Man, es ist ja noch stockdunkel.", beschwerte sich Lavender nicht ganz ernst bei Hermine, als sie aus dem Fenster ihres Turmes sah. Die Siebtklässlerinnen waren bereits ohne Ausnahme hellwach. Die gepackten Taschen standen schon unten in der großen Halle und warteten nur darauf, in den Bus gepackt zu werden, der eigens für diese Fahrt nach Hogwarts bestellt worden war.  
  
Hermine zog gerade ihren knallroten Kapuzenpulli an und warf eine Kamera in ihren Rucksack, der schon am überquellen war, obwohl noch nichts zu essen darin verstaut worden war. Um das nachzuholen gingen sie jetzt einzeln oder in kleinen Gruppen mitsamt ihres letzten Gepäcks hinunter zum Frühstück, dass extra für sie schon früher vorbereitet worden war. Parvatis Armbanduhr verkündete, dass es gerade mal viertel nach fünf war. Doch die Aufgekratzheit hatte die Müdigkeit besiegt.  
  
Unten saßen schon einige Slytherins, Rawenclaws und Huffelpuffs zusammen mit den Jungen ihres Hauses an einem Tisch und aßen. Hermine und ihre Freundinnen hockten sich dazu. Auffallend war, dass die Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser alle gemischt saßen und nicht in Gruppen eines Hauses. Jeder redete jetzt mit jedem, in freudiger Erwartung und leichter Skepsis.  
  
Nachdem alle gefrühstückt hatten, mussten sie sich erst in Zweierreihen aufstellen, damit der jeweilige Hauslehrer nachzählen konnte, ob auch alle da waren. Hermine ertappte sich dabei, wie sie Snape anstarrte und musste über ihre eigenen Gedanken grinsen: Sie hatte sich gerade gefragt, ob er wohl einen knackigen Hintern hätte. Alle Schüler trugen heute Muggelsachen und auch Snape hatte eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Jacke an. ( Jear, the Man in Black, dachte Hermine) Doch noch konnte sie das nicht beurteilen da er ja hinter den Schülern stand.  
  
"Was grinst du denn so in dich hinein?", fragte Parvati und stieß sie neckisch in die Rippen.  
  
"Hä? Wieso? Ich freu mich doch nur auf die Fahrt, das ist alles.", erklärte Hermine unschuldig und dirigierte ihre Freundin hinter Harry und Ron, was das Mädchen natürlich ablenkte, da sie ganz offensichtlich in Ron verliebt war.  
  
Als festgestellt wurde, dass alle Teilnehmer der Reise anwesend waren, gingen sie mitsamt ihres Gepäcks (das ziemlich schwer war - außer das von wenigen, die einen kleinen Zauber angewandt hatten, trotz des Magieverbots auf der Klassenfahrt) zu den Bussen. Dort warteten auch schon die jeweiligen Fahrer und halfen alle großen Taschen unten im Raum des Fahrzeuges zu verstauen. Die Schlafsäcke, die ebenfalls Pflicht auf dem Boot waren, kamen auch mit dort hinein.  
  
Dann konnten die ersten Schüler in den Bus steigen. Bunt gemischt setzten sie sich zusammen. Harry neben Hermine, Ron neben Parvati, Lavender neben eine Slytherin namens Ashley , mit der sie schon immer gut ausgekommen war. Allmählich stellte sich bei den Meisten extremes Reisefieber ein. Als schließlich auch Snape und McGonagall eingestiegen waren (was Hermine wieder ein Grinsen entlockte, doch diesmal nicht aufgrund leicht perverser Phantasien, sondern weil sie sich gerade Snape mit Kapitänsmütze und Gitarre vorstellte wie er "Country Roads" sang.). Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ allerdings ehr darauf schließen, dass er Abschlussfahrten abgrundtief hasste. Aber wenn man immer nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck ging, hasste er anscheinend alles.  
  
Die Stimmung im Bus war gut, obwohl der Busfahrer ziemlich "uncool" war, wie Ron es ausdrückte. Zwischenzeitlich stimmten die Schüler immer wieder Lieder an und sagen lauthals mit, als auf einer der Mitgebrachten Kassetten "Bommerlunder" lief... ein belegtes Brot mit Schinken. SCHINKEN ein belegtes Brot mit Ei. EI das sind zwei belegte Brote, eins mit Schinken und eins mit ein und dazu eisgekühlter Bommerlunder, Bommerlunder eisgekühlt... (kennt jemand die andere Version? ...eine kleine Nyphomanin FICKEN Eine glatt rasierte Sau SAU...)  
  
Snape seinerseits war nicht ganz so enthusiastisch eingestellt wie seine Schüler. Die McGonagall plapperte die ganze Zeit fröhlich auf ihn und den Busfahrer ein und störte sich gar nicht an seinen ehr pappigen Antworten. In Gedanken war Severus schon wieder bei Hermine. Wie sollte er es bloß eine Woche lang mit ihr auf einem Kahn aushalten? Eingeengt zwischen nervigen, pubertierenden Jugendlichen. Er seufzte auf und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Rückenlehne. Warum Dumbledore unbedingt wollte, dass sie mit dem Bus fuhren und nicht mit einem Portschlüssel nach Holland kamen war ihm schleierhaft. Es war unkomfortabel und dauerte elend lang. Aber der Schulleiter meint in der Besprechung nur mit einem wissenden Blick: "Es wird das Gemeinschaftsgefühl stärken." Wiederspruch war zwecklos und er hatte ja Recht, stellte der Zaubertränkemeister resigniert fest.  
  
Hermine kam gerade nach vorne, um eine neue Kassette zum Fahrer zu bringen, die er einlegen sollte. Im Vorbeigehen lächelte sie Snape kurz zu und hatte bei seinem Anblick fast laut los gelacht. Ja, das würde eine lustige Sache werden mit Snape auf einem Boot...  
  
Aus den kleinen Boxen vorne im Gefährt kam jetzt wieder Musik und das braunhaarige Mädchen ging zufrieden zurück zu ihren Freunden. Auf der Autobahn winkten sie den LKW Fahrern, aßen den Süßkram, den sie dabei hatten und machte Späße.  
  
Gegen viertel vor elf kamen sie in einer Stadt namens Hoorn an. Dort erwartete sie bereits ein untersetzter Mann mit einem Bulli vom Gepäckservice. Ihre Taschen wurde umgeladen vom Bus in das kleinere Auto. Bis zum Hafen waren es 2 bis 3 Kilometer, die sie mit ihren Rücksäcken laufen mussten. Als sie dort angekommen waren, war ihr restliches Gepäck schon da, zusammen mit den Nahrungsmitteln die sie schon im Vornherein mitgenommen hatten.  
  
"Das ist bestimmt unser Boot.", lachte Harry und zeigte auf ein ziemlich gammelig aussehendes Fischerbötchen, das an der Kaimauer festgemacht war.  
  
"Kannst ja gerne da einsteigen. Wir werden dich nicht aufhalten.", meinte Lavender ginsend.  
  
Viele Schiffe lagen hier vor Anker. Große Segelschiffe, kleine Boote und einige Jachten. Professor McGonagall schien genau zu wissen, wo sie hin mussten, denn sie ging zielstrebig auf ein großes Segelboot zu. Hermine schätzte es auf ungefähr 30 Meter. Auf der "Verpackung" des Großsegels stand in weißen großen Buchstaben "Broederthrow".  
  
Die Rawenclaws und Huffelpuffs waren schon einige Zeit vor ihnen am Ziel gewesen und hatten ihre Sachen bereits auf ihr Schiff geschafft. Ihr Plattboot hieß "Amonsen" und war etwa gleichgroß wie das der Parallelklassen. Um allerdings darauf zu gelangen, musste man erst über zwei andere Schiffe gehen, wovon die "Broederthrow" das erste war.  
  
Mit gemeinsamer Kraft schafften sie die Taschen unter Deck ihres Schiffes, dass für eine Woche ihr zu Hause sein würde. Nachdem das geschafft war, wurden die Zimmer verteilt. Hermine, Parvati, Ashley und Lavender gingen zusammen auf ein vierer Zimmer.  
  
"Wenn man diese Abstellkammern überhaupt Zimmer nennen kann...", murmelte Ashley kopfschüttelnd als sie die Koje mit den zwei Doppelbetten, dem winzigen Bullauge und den minimalen Waschbecken sah. Irgendwie schafften es dann aber doch alle, ihren Krempel irgendwo unterm oder auf dem Bett zu verstauen, denn sobald eine Reisetasche im freien Raum zwischen den Betten stand, konnte man die Tür nicht mehr öffnen.  
  
Die Mädchen wussten erst nicht recht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollten, als sie das Klo besichtigten, in dem gleichzeitig auch die Dusche lag. Sie entschieden sie dafür, zu lachen. Und einige schauten sie ganz blöd an, weil sie da vor der offenen Klotür standen und sich kaputt lachten. Es gab zwei Duschen und drei Klos. Die erste Klo und Dusch Anlage war ganz passabel. Bei der zweiten gab es keinen Vorhang der die sanitären Anlagen voneinander trennte.  
  
"Hey, da kann man auf dem Klo sitzen und gleichzeitig duschen.", rief Hermine und brach erneut in lautes Gelächter aus, in das alle Anwesenden mit einstimmten, außer natürlich Snape, der zwar gerne mit gemacht hätte, aber das nicht als förderlich für sein Image betrachtete.  
  
Am schönsten war eigentlich der Aufenthaltsraum, in dem sich auch die Küche befand. Dort war es gegen alle Erwartungen sehr geräumig. Die Tische waren aus dunklem Holz und extra am Boden festgeschraubt, damit nichts verrutschte bei Stürmen. Das galt aber nicht für die mit roten Polstern bezogenen Bänke. Oben war ein großes Fenster, durch das man von Deck aus in den Speise - und gleichzeitig Aufenthaltsraum sehen konnte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später mussten sie sich alle oben auf dem Schiff versammeln. Die anderen Boote, die neben ihnen gelegen hatten, waren schon beim Ablegen. Jemand hatte den Motor des ihrigen Kahns ebenfalls angeworfen und während Prof. McGonagall noch erklärte, welche Regeln es hier gab, wuselte der Mann, der ihren vorher gezeigt hatte, wie man die Luken öffnete, die in den Bauch des Schiffes führten, schon geschäftig herum. Als sie ein Stück auf dem offenen Meer waren, suchte er sich ein Paar Leute raus, die zuallererst das Großsegel auspacken mussten. Danach brachte er allen den gängigsten Seemannsknoten bei und brachte selbst Snape dazu, einen zu versuchen.  
  
Dann halfen ihm die Jungs das Segel hoch zu ziehen, während die Mädchen die Sonne genossen, indem sie sich vorne aufs Deck legten und lasen oder redeten. Wenn man sich ganz flach auf den Boden legte, konnte man das Wasser hören wie es vom Schiff gebrochen wurde, stellte Hermine fest. Lavender lag mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Rücken und Ashley lag wiederum auf Lavenders Bauch. Überhaupt war Massenkuscheln ziemlich angesagt. Egal ob bei Jungen oder Mädchen und auch gerne mal gemischt.  
  
Manchmal kam "Skippy" , der den alle für den Skipper hielten vorbei und holte einen oder zwei, die ihm bei irgendwas helfen sollten. Seile festziehen, kleines Segel setzen und so weiter. Seinen Spitznamen hatte er schnell akzeptierte und bald nannte jeder ihn so. Selbst am letzten Tag der Fahrt konnte Hermine nicht sagen, wer ihn als erster so genannt hatte. Jedenfalls kam es von "Skippy, das Buschkänguru". Also musste es einer der von Muggeln abstammte (oder zu mindestens zum Teil) gewesen sein.  
  
"Wir können gleich schwimmen gehen, wenn wir wollen.", verkündete ein Slytherin namens Robin laut, was geteilte Meinungen offen werden ließ. Die meisten Jungs waren sofort Freuer und Flamme und rannten nach unten, während andere das Großsegel ein holten und zusammen mit Skippy den Anker warfen. Der Großteil der Mädchen fand, das es ja wohl viel zu kalt sei, um jetzt schwimmen zu gehen.  
  
"Hermine, gehst du?", fragte Ashley unsicher.  
  
"Wollen wir?", gab sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zurück der sagte, wenn du gehst komme ich mit.  
  
"Ja. Komm, das machen wir jetzt.", verkündete die blonde Slytherin mit den großen Augen entschlossen, stand auf und zog Hermine mit einer Hand ebenfalls auf die Beine. Zusammen rannten sie hinunter, was nicht ganz einfach war, da die Treppe so steil war. 10 Minuten später standen die beiden Mädels in Bikinis da und liefen wieder nach oben.  
  
Snape glaubte seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Er hätte es nie im Leben für möglich gehalten, Hermine einmal in so wenig Kleidung zu sehen. (Dumbledore sei dank! Ich liebe Klassenfahrten!) Mühsam wandte er seinen Blick von ihrem nahezu perfekten Körper ab und zwang sich so zu tun als interessiere er sich für das Rückenleiden von der Griffindorschen Hauslehrerin. Aber immer wieder schielte er zu dieser Göttin im dunkelroten Badeanzug zurück, die jetzt begann die Leiter am Schiff hinunter zu klettern, gefolgt von einer seiner Schützlinge.  
  
Man hörte einen PLATSCH und dann einen erstickten Schrei. "Scheiße, ist das kalt!", rief Hermine prustend. Neben ihr landete Ashley mit einem spitzen Kreischen im Wasser.  
  
"Komm, wir schwimmen einmal ums Schiff rum.", schlug sie vor und Hermine nickte. Das Wasser war grün und vollkommen undurchsichtig. Die Wellen waren nicht sehr hoch, aber doch so, dass sie einen ab und zu überspülten und man etwas in den Mund bekam. Etwas Angst hatte sie schon, das musste sie zugeben, aber irgendwie war es auch ziemlich cool, so mitten auf dem offenen Meer zu schwimmen. Als sie das Boot schließlich umrundet hatten und wieder an der Leiter hoch kletterten, waren beide völlig durchgefroren. Hastig beeilten sie sich, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, um sich abzutrocknen.  
  
Feige war sie nicht, das musste Severus zugeben. Und auch nicht so zimperlich wie die meisten anderen Mädchen von Griffindor und Slytherin. Das hätte er ihr gar nicht zu getraut, so einfach einmal um das Schiff zu schwimmen. Sie überraschte ihn immer wieder, dachte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass er aber sehr wohl zu kaschieren wusste, indem er seine Augen böse dreinblickend zusammen zog.  
  
Hermine hatte gesehen, wie Severus sie angestarrt hatte, obwohl er es doch geschickt zu überspielen gewusst hatte. Allmählich fing es an, ihr Spaß zu machen. Er war richtig niedlich, wenn er versuchte verkrampft nicht zu ihr zu sehen, fand sie. Und auf einmal musste sie kichern, ganz von alleine, ohne das sie einen bestimmten Grund gehabt hätte. Das einzige was sie wusste war, dass sie sich plötzlich ganz voll von einem inneren Lachen gefühlt hatte, das einfach raus musste.  
  
Gegen vier Uhr am Nachmittag kamen sie im Hafen der Stadt Enkhausen ( ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das so geschrieben wird, gesprochen wird es "Enkheusen" ) an. Von dort aus durften sie in kleinen Gruppen von mindestens drei Personen in die Stadt gehen. Um sechs Uhr mussten sie wieder zurück sein. Dann begann eine Mannschaft von sechs Leuten zu kochen. Harry, Ron, Robin, Serafin, Seamus und Marco machten Spaghetti mit Hackfleischsauce (mit Maggi Fix was Tolles zaubern!), was besser schmeckte als erwartet. Na ja, es waren auch alle ziemlich hungrig, weil es ja kein Mittagessen gegeben hatte.  
  
Nachdem alles gespült und abgetrocknet war, gingen einige noch nach oben, aber die Meisten blieben unten und spielten Gesellschaftsspiele. Vor allem Halli Galli war angesagt. Teilweise saßen sie zu zehnt an einem Tisch, total gequetscht und schlugen alle wie blöd auf diese kleine Klingel ein, sobald eine der vier verschiedenen Früchte auf den Karten fünf mal auf dem Tisch lag. Lavender brach sich schon am ersten Abend den Fingernagel ab und eingematschte Hände unter neun anderen gab es auch schon mal. Aber es machte einen Höllenspaß, ohne Frage.  
  
"Wollen wie den armen Snape nicht auch mal mitspielen lassen? Der sieht so genervt aus.", meinte Dean zu Verwunderung aller. Doch nach dem ersten Erstaunen stimmten die meisten ihm zu, denn immerhin waren sie hier auf ihrer Abschlussfahrt und nicht im Unterricht. Zudem hatten alle so gute Laune, dass sie bereit für verrückte Ideen waren. Hermine wurde als Schulsprecherin auserkoren, ihn zu fragen. Um nicht unhöflich zu sein, würden sie auch die Lehrerin von Griffindor bitten, was Snape auch unter Druck setzen würde, falls sie zustimmte. Sie ging also zu ihnen.  
  
"Hallo, Professor McGonagall, hallo Professor Snape. Wie wollten sie beide fragen, ob sie nicht Lust haben, mit uns ein Spiel zu spielen.", sagte sie mit einem so hoffnungsvollen Lächeln, dass Prof. McGonagall sofort zustimmte und sich zu den Schülern gesellte.  
  
Snape zögerte noch.  
  
"Ach, kommen sie schon, die beißen nicht. Wir würden uns wirklich freuen. Immerhin ist das hier unsere letzte Fahrt zusammen.", bat sie ihn erneut mit samtener Stimme.  
  
Er gab auf. Mist, er konnte ihr einfach nicht wiederstehen. Und so setzte er sich zu ihnen, zwischen die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und seine Schulsprecherin. Kurz erklärte Harry die Spielregeln und los ging es.  
  
"Mensch, Professor, sie sind ja echt gut!", rief Robin schon nach einiger Zeit in bewunderndem Tonfall. Er hatte Recht, Snape besaß den größten Stapel Karten.  
  
"Bei dem Spiel kriegt man voll die Zuckungen!", meinte Ron.  
  
"Uha, ich versteh gar nicht, wie ihr so schnell sein könnt. Ich bin immer noch dabei, die Früchte zu zählen, wenn ihr schon alle auf die Klingel gehauen habt.", sagte Pavarti und sah dabei vor allem Lavender und Snape an, die sich ein erbittertes Duell lieferten. Die Schülerin triumphierte am Ende über den Lehrer. Und sie blieb bis zum Ende der Klassenfahrt die ungeschlagene Meisterin dieses Spiels. Wenn man ihr mitten im Spiel nur eine einzige Karte gab, um noch einzusteigen, hatte sie am Ende alle.  
  
Gegen halb zwölf ging Hermine mit Ashley und Lavender auf ihr Zimmer, wo Pavarti bereits im Bett lag und ein Buch las. Sie zogen sich um, putzten sich die Zähne und legten sich ebenfalls hin. Es war vollkommen ruhig, bis Ashley plötzlich absichtlich weinerlich und ängstlich sagte: "Man, es wackelt alles um mich herum."  
  
Hermine grinste in ihr Kissen hinein. Irgendwann schlief sie ein und träumte von Snape, wie er auf einer riesigen Halli Galli Klingel herum hüpfte. Es war ein sehr bizarrer Traum, doch als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie ihn schon wieder vergessen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So, das war nun die erste Folge auf der Klassenfahrt. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich wie immer über feedback freuen. Anyanka 


	10. Vom irren Axtmörder und schlechtem Sex

curlylein  
  
Weiß nicht, ob das mit dem Retter in der Not so gut gewesen währe, denn Sev währe wohl vor lauter Angst um Herm mit samt seiner Kleidung rein gesprungen und ersoffen...  
  
  
  
baboon  
  
Jep, der nächste Teil kommt bald. Sobald ich fertig bin!  
  
Herm84  
  
Ach, du machst mich stolz! *knuddel*   
  
Ich hoffe, ich kann dich mit dem nächsten Chap genauso beglücken!  
  
Ich mach so schnell es geht weiter, aber du weist ja, mir fehlt immer Zeit.  
  
Dine  
  
Ah, wenn ich mich recht entsinne ist das dein erstes Review zu meiner Story. Freut mich, immer neue Leute zu finden, die sie mögen. Außerdem freut es mich, wenn es nicht mehr so viele Schwarzleser gibt.  
  
Chrissy9  
  
Ich sag nur...Die fünf Minuten Terrine --- von Maggi ne tolle Idee. Danke für dein Kommi!  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Hm, vielleicht kann ich Sevi dir zu Liebe noch mal zum singen bringen...aber ohne die Mütze. Die Sauftour kommt noch. Ha, auf unserer Klassenfahrt war Alkohol streng verboten ( was uns aber nicht wirklich abgehalten hat). Jedenfalls gab es danach ne Klassenparty, um das alles nach zu holen. War sehr lustig.   
  
Und...JA Sevis Selbstbeherrschung ist doch schon Legendär!   
  
Kapitel 10 - Von irren Axtmördern und schlechtem Sex  
  
Um etwa halb acht wachte Hermine, hin und her gerissen zwischen Müdigkeit und Vorfreude auf den kommenden Tag auf und stieß sich als aller erstes den Kopf an dem Bett über ihr, in dem Lavender lag und noch tief und fest schlief. Barfuss, in einem langen T-Shirt und Shorts tapste sie auf den Flur, wo sie sogleich mit zwei Slytherin Mädchen namens Alyson und Heather und Harry zusammenstieß, die auf dem Boden saßen und darauf warteten, dass Derya mit Duschen fertig wurde, was schier endlos lange zu dauern schien. Hermine trug einige Wortgefechte aus, bis sie wusste, in welcher Reihenfolge man ins Bad gehen konnte.   
  
Gerade noch so schaffte sie es, die Dusche zu ergattern, bevor das Frühstück begann. Das Becken war voll gelaufen, wie sie feststellte, weil Haare den Abfluss verstopften. Todesmutig und voller Ekel nahm sie ein Stück Klopapier und entfernte sie. Das machte die Tatsache, dass der Boden sich nach Nacktschnecken an den Füßen anfühlte auch nicht besser. Badelatschen waren ebenfalls für den Arsch.  
  
Als sie mit noch nassen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren, in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, er warteten die anderen sie schon. Hungrig setzte sie sich zwischen Harry und Levander und schnitt ein Brötchen auf.   
  
Severus beobachtete Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln, während McGonagall fröhlich mit Derya schwatzte. Feuchte Tropfen glitzerten auf ihrem Nacken und liefen in schmalen Striemen ihren Rücken hinunter, jedenfalls bis das schwarze T-Shirt das sie trug, sie in sich aufsaugte. "Genauso wie ich alles an ihr in mich aufnehme.", dachte Snape, ärgerte sich aber gleich über die Absurdheit dieser schwachsinnigen Metapher. Über dem Shirt trug sie ein grünes Top und dazu eine schwarze Hose.  
  
"Du siehst aber heute sehr Slytherin aus!", hatte Robin gerufen und alle hatten gelacht, auch Hermine.  
  
Direkt nach den Essen legten sie auch schon wieder ab. Heute sollte es nach Lemmer gehen. Hermine und die Anderen vertrieben sich die Zeit mit den üblichen Dingen: lesen, reden und Halli Galli spielen. Im Moment lag Hermine unter Ashley in Parvatis Bett und schrieb einen Brief an ihre Eltern.   
  
"Ich hab voll Kopfschmerzen von dem Gewackel.", meinte Hermine plötzlich in die Stille und fügte hinzu: "Schlecht ist mir eigentlich gar nicht."  
  
"Stimmt, hab ich auch, aber mir ist auch etwas übel, aber ist nicht so schlimm.", erklärte Ashley über ihr Buch gebeugt, dass den Titel "Das Rad der Zeit" trug.  
  
"Wollen wir mal nach oben gehen?", fragte Herm zurück, weil sie es in ihrem Zimmer irgendwie zu langweilig fand und außerdem gerade ihr Schreiben beendet und in einen Briefumschlag gesteckt hatte.  
  
"Warte einen Moment, ich les eben die Seite zu Ende."  
  
Nach einer Minute klappte Ash ihr Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu und sprang vom Bett. Zusammen kletterten sie nach oben, wobei die blonde Slytherin dieses Mal an der Reihe war, sich den Kopf zu stoßen.  
  
"Komm, wir gehen nach vorne!", rief Hermine ihrer neu gewonnenen Freundin zu und rannte über das Deck, obwohl Skippy das ausdrücklich verboten hatte, woran sich nur niemand wirklich hielt.  
  
Die Haare wehten ihr heftig um den Kopf. Es war zwecklos, sie immer wieder aus dem Gesicht zu schieben, das Einzige was man machen konnte, war die Nase in den Wind halten. Vorne standen ebenfalls Robin, Dean, Crabbe ( dessen bester Kumpel in der letzten Klasse sitzen geblieben war), Alyson und Ron.  
  
Lavender kam gerade mit einer Kamera von hinten, da traf eine besonders starke Welle das Schriff, barst an ihm und spritze über das Deck. Halb lachend und halb empört darüber, das man plötzlich klatschnass war schrieen und kreischten sie im ersten Moment wild durcheinander. Aber echte Slytherins und Griffindors lassen sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Ausschließlich Lavender, die ihren Fotoapparat, der auch relativ viel Wasser abbekommen hatte, nach unter in die Koje bringen wollte, blieben alle da. Nachdem aber noch eine Welle über sie kam, verschwanden auch die anderen nach hinten. Mit ihnen Hermine und Ashley, die bemerkt hatten, dass sich am Himmel etwas zusammen braute.   
  
Und wirklich, sie waren erst kurze Zeit unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Ron runter kam und erklärte, sie müssten nun alle Schwimmwesten anziehen und sich oben versammeln. Bei Zeiten wiederwillig folgten sie der Anweisung. Hermine wurden zwei orange Schwimmwesten in die Hand gedrückt, die sie Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall geben sollte.  
  
"Sie müssen auch diese komischen Dinger anziehen.", sagte sie mit dem Beginn eines Grinsens angesichts der Grimasse, die Snape zog, als sie ihm die Weste entgegen hielt.   
  
"Seit wann geben sie mir Befehle.", fragte er kühl, aber eine Spur zu herausfordernd. Hermine hatte nicht vor, auf dieses Spielchen einzugehen.  
  
"Also, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. 1. Sie ziehen die Schwimmweste an und wenn sie über Bord gehen, werden sie vielleicht gerettet. 2. Sie ziehen diese orange Ausgeburt des schlechten Geschmacks nicht an, gehen über Bord und ersaufen jämmerlich. Suchen sie es sich aus.", mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihm das Teil auf den Schoß geworfen und dann einen filmreifen Abgang hingelegt. ( was wohl auch Severus fand, der die nächsten fünf Sekunden Bauklötze staunte, über die resolute Ader, die in seiner Traumfrau verborgen lag)  
  
Mit einem unausfälligen Blick hinter sich registrierte Hermine, dass bei Snape wohl doch die Vernunft gesiegt hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, beruhigte sie das sogar ein bisschen, auch wenn sie sich lieber einredete, es währe ihr egal, wenn ihr Zaubertränkelehrer über Board ginge.  
  
Das größte Problem war im Moment allerdings das Großsegel, dass noch stolz im Wind flatterte, aber gleichzeitig dafür sorgte, dass die Schieflage des Kahns immer heftiger wurde. Zusammen gedrängt saßen sie an Deck, während Skippy mit Robin, Serafin, Harry, Ron, Dean und Seamus versuchte, das Segal einzuholen, was sich als schwieriger gestaltete, als angenommen, weil es ohne Kontrolle hin und her schwankte, ebenso wie der große Balken, an den die Unterseite befestigt war.   
  
Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sie spürte, wie Wasser an ihrem Hosenboden herlief, dass von links kam und jetzt alle nass machte die auf dem Boden saßen. Hinter ihr jammerten Derya und Heather, weil sie Angst hatten, dass das Boot umkippen könnte. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen fanden die meisten Jungs es spannend und abenteuerlich.   
  
"Ach, solange Skippy noch grinst, ist alles in Ordnung.", beruhigte Alyson die beiden Angsthasen. Und Hermine stellte fest, das sie wohl Recht haben musste. Gerade, als alle Segal erfolgreich eingeholt waren, brach die Sonne wieder zwischen den Wolken hervor. Trotzdem blieben sie noch einige Zeit an Deck sitzen, bis sie wieder nach unten durften. Es war jetzt schon kurz nach zwölf. Mittagessen würde es keines geben.  
  
Später holten sie, Lavender, Harry, Dean und Alyson ihre mitgebrachten 5-Minuten Terrinen raus. ( in der Angst, dass es nichts gescheites zu essen gäbe mitgenommen) Der Motor lief jetzt schon seit dem Einholen des Segels. Die anderen aßen ebenfalls etwas. Hauptsache Kuchen und anderen Süßkram. Essen war sowieso ziemlich angesagt während der gesamten Klassenfahrt.  
  
"Was wolln wir machen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Wie wärs mit Essen."  
  
"Okay, essen wir was."  
  
Hermine hätte hinterher schwören können, das sie mindestens zwei Pfund zugenommen hatte.   
  
Danach kam Harry runter gestürmte und verkündete, dass sie in zehn Minuten im Hafen von Lemmer währen. Also packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und versammelten sich zum zweiten Mal heute auf dem Deck. Doch als sie anlegten kam Skippy mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und sagte: "So, und die, die jetzt schon einen Rucksack tragen, kommen und helfen beim Segel einpackten." Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen der Angesprochenen und die anderen lachten etwas Schadenfroh.  
  
Als dann auch das getan war, spazierten sie in kleinen Gruppen in die Stadt. Parvati und Ashley wollten unbedingt Pizza essen gehen. Die anderen drei waren davon zwar nicht so begeistert, weil sie meinten, dass es auf dem Schiff genug zu essen gab und man sein Taschengeld sinnvoller ausgeben konnte, aber letztendlich kamen sie dann doch mit.   
  
Wenn es auf dieser Welt ein Wort gab, das genau treffend auf den Kellner war, der ihre Bestellung aufnahm und den Beiden die Pizza brachte, dann währe es ganz sicher "angeschwult" gewesen. Hermine hatte nichts gegen Homosexualität, genauso wenig wie die anderen vier Mädchen am Tisch, aber als sie bestellt hatten und er zur Theke ging, da flüsterte Lavender das plötzlich und es war einfach so treffend auf diesen Kerl in der hautengen Jeans, Hauttyp: Solarium und Wasserstoff blonden Haaren und dann diesem glänzenden Teit, das sie einfach laut los lachen mussten.  
  
Der glänzende Triumph des Tages war die Tatsache, dass Parvati, Alyson und Ashley sich Winni Puh Wecker in gelb oder rosa kauften. ( Zitat Marco: "Oh, die mit ihren Scheiß Winni Puh Weckern!") Hermine indes besorgte sich einige Postkarten zum verschicken an ihre Brieffreundinnen.  
  
Später gingen sie noch in einen Supermarkt, um ihren Vorrat an alkoholischen Getränken aufzubessern oder um sich noch mehr Süßkram zu kaufen. Ashley zog Alyson damit auf, dass bei den ganzen Sachen das Schiff noch unter gehen würde und zum glorreichen Abschluss des Tages verliefen sich die fünf Mädchen noch in einem Wohngebiet von Lemmer, was aber mit Humor hingenommen wurde. Die Zeit vertrieben sie sich indem sie sich gegenseitig von Filmen erzählten.  
  
Immerhin fanden sie den Hafen noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen, dass dieses Mal aus Reis, Hünchen und zwei verschiedenen Saucen bestand. Während unten gespült und abgetrocknet oder Halli Galli gespielt wurde, sobald die Tische wieder sauber waren, ging Hermine nach oben.  
  
Es war halb acht und es dämmerte schon. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Hermine kreischte gegen ihre sonstigen Gewohnheiten hysterisch auf und wirbelte herum. Hinter ihr stand Snape, der bei ihrem Aufschrei erschrocken einen Schritt zurück getreten war.  
  
"OH MEIN GOTT!", sagte sich lang und deutlich und fragte dann: "Müssen sie mich so erschrecken? Ich dachte schon, der irre Axtmörder aus "Geviertelt im Morgengrauen" stände hinter mir."  
  
Verständnislos starte Snape sie an.  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Ach, sie haben ja noch nie Screem 3 oder sonst einen der Teile gesehen. Vergessen sie es einfach."  
  
" Ich dachte, der Film heißt "Verhackstückelt im Morgengrauen" oder so? Was hat das mit diesem "Screem" zu tun?", fragte Snape und wunderte sich selbst darüber, das er gerade dabei war, mit ihr eine Unterhaltung an zu zetteln, in denen ein verrückter...was sagte sie noch gleich...Axtmörder die Hauptrolle spielt. Fast hätte er über sich selbst geschmunzelt, konnte es aber noch eben so unterdrücken.  
  
"Interessiert sie das wirklich?", fragte Hermine ungläubig mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
  
"Ich interessiere mich für alles, was sie sagen." Schon bei der letzten Silbe hätte er sich selbst in den Hintern beißen können. Was redete er denn da? Sie würde ihn für vollkommen abgedreht halten.  
  
"Also,...", setze sie verschmitz grinsend an, was ihn überraschte und fuhr fort: "...entweder sind sie in den letzten Minuten selber zum kranken Killer geworden, allerdings frage ich mich dann warum sie keine Maske tragen...oder sie haben eben versucht mit mir zu flirten."  
  
Jetzt fing es an richtig spannend zu werden, begriff Snape, überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Und was würde sie tun, wenn ich ihrer ersten Theorie entspräche?"  
  
"Hm, erst mal wie wahnsinnig kreischen, dann wegrennen, mir einen schweren Gegenstand suchen und ihnen den Schädel einschlagen.", war ihre Antwort. Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte er leise, kaum wahrnehmbar und stellte dann noch eine Frage: "Und wenn ihre zweite These der Realität entspräche?"  
  
"Sagen wir es mal so: Wenn sie nicht mein Lehrer währen und ich nicht ihre Schülerin, würde ich vielleicht darauf eingehen.", lächelte sie und ging an ihm vorbei, zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum. Stehen ließ sie einen verdatterten Snape, der nicht wusste, ob sie das erst meinte oder nur einen ihrer Späße mit ihm trieb.  
  
Unten erwartete Hermine eine Schar ausgelassen herum hüpfender Schüler. Prof. McGonagall war anscheinend in die Stadt gegangen ( um sich einen hinter die Binde zu kippen, wie einige vermuteten). Snape war als einziger Lehrer noch auf dem Schiff und befand sich ja noch oben. Also wurden die Jungs nicht aufgehalten, als sie einen Kasten hereinschleppten, der zur Hälfte mit Bier und zur anderen Hälfte mit Bier-Cola ( Dimix, Cap, Bastard, Kre - egal wie man es nennen will) gefüllt war.   
  
Hermine grinste und ging zu Lavender, die auf einem Tisch saß und mit dem Kopf zur Musik wippte, wobei sie eine dunkelgrüne Flasche rhythmisch gegen das Holz stieß.   
  
"Wenn die gleich kaputt geht, lach ich dich aus.", meinte sie zur Begrüßung und sprang zu ihr auf den Tisch und setzte sich im Schneidersitz darauf. Ashley hatte sie gesehen und war gleich mit zwei Flaschen auf sie zu gelaufen.  
  
"Bier oder Cap?", fragte sie, wobei sie erst die eine und dann die andere hoch hielt.  
  
"Cap.", entschied Hermine und nahm die schon geöffnete Flasche entgegen. Bier war noch nie was für sie gewesen. Gemischt, okay, aber nicht pur. Sie mochte es vom ersten Mal an ganz einfach nicht und hatte sich auch nicht daran gewöhnen können. Verstehen konnte sie genauso wenig, wie man Korn trinken konnte, wenn er nicht mit irgendeinem Saft gemischt war. Sie pflegte zu sagen, dass es ohne alles ein "Pennergetränk" war und nach Meditonsin schmeckte. (A/N: Meditonsin, beim ersten Kratzen im Hals )  
  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über die anderen Schweifen. Ron und Marco rempelten sich wie wild gegenseitig an.  
  
"Pogo für Arme, was?", rief sie ihnen zu, erhielt aber wie erwartet keine Antwort.   
  
Rund herum tanzten ( wenn man herumgespringe als tanzen bezeichnen konnte) und saßen die Schüler, unterhielten sich und sagen die Texte der Songs mit.   
  
Plötzlich kam ein ungläubig dreinblickender Severus Snape in den Raum, sprachlos angesichts der Tatsache, dass man ihn bei der Planung dieser spontanen Party nicht miteinbezogen, geschweige denn um Erlaubnis gefragt hatte. Wie konnten die hier einfach ohne seine Erlaubnis feiern und dabei auch noch Alkohol konsumieren? McGonagall würde ihn töten, wenn er das zu ließe!   
  
Entschlossen dem Treiben hier ein Ende zu machen, ging er auf seine Schüler zu, aber er kam nicht weit, denn Hermine stellte sich ihm, da sie genau wusste, dass er ihnen jetzt gleich den ganzen restlichen Abend verderben würde.  
  
"Gehen sie mir aus dem Weg!", befahl er streng.  
  
"Professor, bitte.", sagte sie und sah ihn mit ihrem Hundeblick an.   
  
"Ms Granger!", rief er empört, als er die Flasche in ihrer Hand sah und fügte hinzu: "Von ihnen hätte ich das nicht gedacht." Das war natürlich eine glatte Lüge, denn immerhin war sie ein 18 jähriges Mädchen und kein Baby mehr. Aber sie sollte ruhig ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen davon, das ihr Lehrer von ihr enttäuscht war. Das funktionierte doch bei seiner Kollegin auch immer. Warum sollte er es ihr nicht nachmachen?  
  
"Professor Snape, ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr." Mist, seine Taktik war voll daneben gegangen. Das klappte wohl nur bei Professor McGonagall. Er war besser darin, seinen Schülern durch Angst Disziplin bei zu bringen.  
  
"Wiedersprechen sie mir nicht. Diese Feier wird noch ernste Konsequenzen haben und zwar für sie alle.", erklärte er finster dreinblickend. Jetzt hatten auch die meisten anderen bemerkt, was da im Gange war. Schulsprecherin gegen Hauslehrer.  
  
"Herr Professor, das ist heute eine der letzten Gelegenheiten die wir haben, um noch einmal miteinander zu feiern. Bitte machen sie uns das nicht kaputt. Wir räumen auch hinterher alles wieder auf. Sie haben gar keine Arbeit damit, versprochen.", redete Hermine auf ihn ein. Hinter ihr erblickte Severus zustimmendes Nicken.  
  
"Na gut.", noch ehe er ausgesprochen hatte, wunderte er sich darüber, dass er so schnell nachgeben hatte. Das war sonst gar nicht seine Art. Aber jetzt war es raus und er konnte keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Hermines Lächeln war Belohnung genug, dafür das er sich hatte breit schlagen lassen.   
  
Sogleich kam Heather mit zwei Pinnchen , die mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren und stark nach Alkohol rochen. Sie drückte sie den beiden in die Hand. Hermine sah Severus an, was ihn im ersten Moment etwas verwirrte, weil sie ihn selten so intensiv angesehen hatte. Dann rief jemand: "Seht euch in die Augen. Sonst gibt's 7 Jahre schlechten Sex."  
  
Fast hätte Snape sein Glas nach dem Urheber dieses Satzes geworfen. Die Mädchen kicherten und Hermine stieß ihr Pinnchen gegen seines, während sie ihn noch immer fixierte, was er nun erwiderte. Normalerweise glaubte er nicht an so was...aber wer will schon sieben Jahre schlechten Sex?  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
AN: Ich hoffe, es hat (wieder) gefallen. Ich dachte, dieser Satz währe ein würdiges Ende für dieses Chap. Außerdem wollte ich nicht jedes Lied und jedes Flasche Bier die jetzt folgt einzeln beschreiben.  
  
Ach ja, das mit dem irren Axtmörder...nun, am Freitag war Halloween und das hatte wohl Einfluss auf mich...  
  
Schreibt mir wie ihr es fandet. Auch alle die, die es heimlich lesen!  
  
Anyanka 


	11. Er hat ein Knallrotes Gummibot

Curlylein  
  
Oje, dann bin ich ja Schuld, wenn du deine Bioarbeit jetzt versaut hast... *lalala* Naja, selbst schuld! *haha* Schön, dass du den zehnten Teil mochtest.   
  
Herm84  
  
Naja, diese WinniePuh Wecker gab es da in Holland für 2.99 Euro oder so und Lena, Mareen und Annika mussten sich natürlich sofort einen kaufen! *gins*  
  
Tja, da Sevie Herm ja in die Augen gesehen hat, bekommt er in den nächsten sieben Jahren wohl doch guten Sex. Ich versteh genau, was du meinst... *verschwörerischguck*  
  
HDL Anya  
  
  
  
chrissy9  
  
Mist, du hast mich ertappt. *aufschleichwerbungzeig* Na, am zweiten Abend wollte ich Sev sich noch nicht unter den Tisch saufen lassen, aber mal sehen, noch ist ja nicht aller Tage Abend...   
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Bei uns muss man sich dabei in die Augen sehen und natürlich auf Ex trinken. Einhaken machen weniger, kommt aber vor.   
  
Oh mein Gott!!! Ich stell mir gerade Sevi in der Badehose vor. *sabber*  
  
Vengari  
  
Woher dieses "Eine kleine Nyphomanin FICKEN, eine glatt rasierte Sau SAU" kommt, weis ich gar nicht. Habs halt irgendwann so gelernt. Weiter geht's mit "...das sind zwei rasierte Mösen, eine glatt und eine rau..." Ja, das mit Humor sollte ich mal überdenken. War eigentlich am Anfang gar nicht so geplant, aber na ja, liegt eben an meinen Stil würde ich vermuten.  
  
Hat mich jedenfalls gefreut, dass es dir gefallen hat. *smile*  
  
A/N: Ich weiß, ich hab euch sehr lange warten lassen. Sorry, aber irgendwie hatte ich einfach keine Zeit, um mich um den nächsten Teil zu kümmern. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das nachsehen.   
  
Kapitel 11 - Er hat ein knallrotes Gummiboot...  
  
Hermine hatte sich trotz leichter (ha, wer's glaubt) Betrunkenheit gestern Abend noch daran erinnert, dass sie ihren Wecker etwas früher stellen wollte, um dieses Mal schneller in die Dusche zu kommen. Ihr Plan ging auf und sie ergatterte das Bad noch bevor Robin, der morgens immer nur in Boxershorts auf dem Schiff rumsprang und Gute Laune verbreitete, es bekam. Es war schwer sich in dem winzigen Raum umzuziehen, da man so wenig wie möglich den Boden berühren wollte, aber auch keine richtige Ablage für seine Klamotten hatte, außer dem Klodeckel. Nachdem Hermine es geschafft hatte, sich halbwegs gescheit anzuziehen, hüpfte sie mit noch nassen Füßen über den Flur, wässerte den Boden mit vielen kleinen Pfützen und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Dort zog sie sich erst mal einen Pullover über ihr Top und trocknete sich ihre Füße ab. Dann steckte sie ihren Föhn in die Steckdose und stellte fest, dass man ihnen anscheinend den Strom abgedreht hatte.   
  
"Mist! Wir haben keinen Strom mehr!", beschwerte sie sich bei Lavender, die jetzt rein kam und hielt demonstrativ den Föhn hoch.  
  
"Geh doch ins Esszimmer. Derya hat sich da auch gerade die Haare geföhnt.", schlug ihr das Griffindor Mädchen vor und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
  
Das erste Mal seit zwei Tagen verfluchte Hermine das Zauberverbot auf der Klassenfahrt. Denn das war echt scheiße, wenn man seine Haare nicht trocken bekam.   
  
Im Aufenthaltsraum saßen schon einige andere Schüler und spielten Halli Galli oder aßen irgendetwas. ( Das muss man sich mal vorstellen, man isst etwas, weil man darauf wartet, dass es endlich Frühstück gibt und einem langweilig ist.) Teilweise starrten sie auch nur abwesend in der Gegend rum oder stöhnten über Kopfschmerzen, was kein Wunder war, wie Hermine meinte.  
  
Professor Snape und McGonagall waren zu den Hafenduschen gegangen, hieß es und Hermine konnte das in Anbetracht des, na ja, sagen wir etwas unhygienischen Bades, gut nachvollziehen. Außerdem war sie nicht gerade scharf darauf, mit Professor McGonagall die gleiche Dusche zu benutzen, auch wenn sie ihre Lehrerin sehr schätzte. Ein kleines Stimmchen in ihr fragte daraufhin: "Aber mit Snape würdest du schon duschen gehen oder wie?" Sie entschloss sich, dass Teufelchen auf ihrer linken Schulter zu ignorieren und half den Anderen beim Tisch decken. Zusammen mit ihren Lehrern kamen auch die "Brötchen-Leute" wieder.  
  
Heimlich schielte Severus beim Frühstück zu Hermine hinüber. Gestern Abend, nachdem er das Pinchen mit ihr getrunken hatte, schoss ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, wie dämlich er aussehen musste. Garantiert wollte er sich nicht mit seinen Schülern kollektiv besaufen ( obwohl Dean meinte, es sei nie zu spät, um noch als schlechtes Beispiel zu dienen). Daher war er in sein Zimmer gegangen, dass man Merlin sei dank abschließen konnte und hatte sich geärgert, dass er eben dieses getan hatte, nämlich abgehauen war. So würde er ja nie eine Chance bei Hermine haben. Seit dem gestrigen Gespräch mit ihr hatte er sich eine eingeräumt oder wenigstens erhofft. Aber wie immer hatte sein rationaler Verstand ihn wieder in die Realität zurück gerufen.   
  
Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Brötchen. Ah, wie er es hasste, zusammen mit Schülern zu essen. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, so war es ihm doch auf irgendeine Weise peinlich. Diese jungen Leute hielten ihn für einen furchtbaren Menschen und in so ein Bild passte es einfach nicht, wenn er da saß, mit Krümeln am Mund und Marmelade am Kinn. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl machte sie oft in ihm breit, wenn er sein eigenes Klischee nicht erfüllen konnte. Die einzige Person, bei der das nicht so war, war Hermine, wobei er wieder bei seinem Ausgangspunkt angelangt währe.  
  
Nach dem Essen saßen Lavender, Hermine, Dean und Robin zusammen und unterhielten sich, wobei Letzterer permanent an seiner Mütze spielt, die den Aufdruck "Wodka Gorbatschow" trug. Auf einmal fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass den anderen ganz deutlich zeigte, dass er mal wieder eine total bescheuerte Idee hatte, die im Endeffekt alle gut finden würden: "Hat mal jemand einen Zettel und einen Stift für mich und noch ein Paar Stecknadeln?"  
  
"Ja, ich hol wohl eben was.", meinte Lavender und ging. Nach einer Minute überreichte sie ihm die angeforderten Materialien.  
  
Auf den Zettel schrieb er in Druckbuchstaben "Arsch des Tages" und Hermine grinste halb verachtend und halb amüsiert, weil sie sich schon denken konnte, was er vor hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß, was du tun willst, nämlich den Zettel an die Mütze machen. Ich würde dir nur raten, dazu keine Stecknadeln zu benutzen, es sei denn du möchtest dir deine Kopfhaut piercen lassen. Warte, bevor sich jemand sein Hirn aufspießt, ich hole Sicherheitsnadeln. Das geht bestimmt besser.", erklärte Hermine und stieg über Lavender, um aus der Bank zu kommen.  
  
Gesagt, getan. Und geboren war die "Arsch des Tages Mütze", die nebenbei von Robin liebevoll "Helga Schmidt" getauft wurde. Was das allerdings sollte, verstand keiner so richtig.  
  
"So, erst nehme ich sie und der, dem heute das Dümmste passiert, ist unser neuer Arsch des Tages.", verkündete der Slytherin und setzte sie sich auf den Kopf.  
  
@@@  
  
Eines der Rätsel, die Severus in seiner Kindheit nie hatte lösen können, war die Frage, warum Schüler sich absichtlich lächerlich machten. Damals, als er in der Schule war, hatte er immer peinlich genau darauf geachtet, eben nicht aufzufallen und somit auch nicht lächerlich gemacht zu werden. Aber irgendwie schien es Jugendliche zu geben denen das nichts aus machte, hatte er immer gedacht. Später hatte er begriffen, dass es nicht darum ging, ob die anderen einen Peinlich fanden, sondern ob man eben das von sich selbst dachte. Er verstand, dass auch das Gelächter der Mitschüler nicht böse gemeint war, sondern nur tiefe Sympathie mit dem anderen ausdrückte. Heute genoss Robin vorerst diese Sympathie. Und in irgendeiner Weise beneidete der Teil in ihm, der immer noch der verhasste Mitschüler von damals war ihn darum.  
  
@@@  
  
Im Laufe des Morgens wurde erst mal herausgefunden, dass Skippy gar nicht ihr Skipper, sondern der Maat war. Das hinderte natürlich niemanden daran, ihn weiter bei seinem Spitznamen zu nennen. Der eigentliche Skipper hieß Frans und war laut Professor McGonagall gerade von seiner Frau verlassen worden und daher nicht sehr gesprächig.   
  
Hermine stieg gerade die Treppe hoch und lief ziellos über das Deck. Plötzlich ertönte neben dem sonstigen Stimmegewirr ein Instrument ( das ziemlich schlecht gestimmt war). Marco saß da, umringt von einigen anderen und hatte eine Gitarre in den Händen. Hermine gesellte sich zu ihnen. Ashley erklärte ihr, dass das ziemlich alt aussehende Teil von Skippy währe.   
  
"Hat jemand dieses olle Liederbuch gesehen? Das lag gestern noch unten auf dem Tisch.", fragte Marco und drehte derweil an der Gitarre herum und probierte immer wieder einen Ton zu spielen.  
  
"Ich glaube, es ist bei uns im Zimmer.", erklärte Heather und eilte auch schon hinunter, um es zu holen.   
  
"So, ich denke so könnte es gehen.", murmelte Marco mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendeinem in dem Kreis, schlug das Heft ( es konnte nicht wirklich als Buch bezeichnet werden, da es nur aus zusammengehefteten einzelnen Papieren bestand ) auf und wollte dann wissen: "Was wollt ihr zuerst singen? Wir haben hier 99 Luftballons, Alles nur geklaut , na ja eigentlich alles. Ich würde sagen wir fangen mit etwas einfachem an, dass jeder kennt."  
  
"Dann singen wir "Ein knallrotes Gummiboot". Das gibt es da ganz sicher drin! Unter E!", schrie Ashley.  
  
"Ich bin nicht ganz blöd.", erwiderte der Slytherin Junge, suchte kurz nach der Seite und verkündete, "Ich hab sie gefunden."  
  
Eng aneinander gedrängt, Hermine neben Lavender und Ashley, Robin und Pansy bei Marco und die anderen rundherum saßen sie da und begannen zu singen:  
  
~ Er hat ein knallrotes Gummiboot, mit diesem Gummiboot fahr'n wir hinaus.  
  
Er hat ein knallrotes Gummiboot, und erst im Abendrot, kommen wir nach Haus. ~  
  
Hermine merkte plötzlich, dass dies einer dieser Momente war, an die man sich später erinnerte, wenn man gefragt wurde, ob man eine schöne Schulzeit gehabt hatte. Ihr fiel auf, wie sehr sie sich jedem einzelnen von dieses Leuten verbunden fühlte. Sogar mit Pansy Parkinson, die sie früher gehasst hatte wie Struwen zu Karfreitag, hatte sie sich mehr oder weniger angefreundet. Sie verstand, dass Dumbledore wollte, dass die Slytherins mit den Griffindors fahren. Bis vor drei Tagen hätte sie nie damit gerechnet, dass sie sich mit ihnen so gut verstehen würde. Klar, Alyson hatte sie auch früher schon akzeptiert, aber die anderen hatte sie im Wesentlichen gar nicht gekannt.   
  
~ Tommy der fühlt sich wie Christoph Columbus und hat sogar einen Bart.  
  
Vor den Gefahren der christlichen Seefahrt, warnt er mich vor jeder Fahrt.  
  
Das Küssen im Boot ist verboten, ich sage Dir auch warum.  
  
Das Boot ist eine Konstruktion, die kippt beim Küssen um. ~  
  
Severus beobachtete seine Schüler unauffällig. Gerade in dieses Moment blickte Hermine in seine Richtung...und lächelte ihm zu. Es war wie ein Schlag in seine Magengrube. Er hoffte, das sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er zusammen gezuckt war. Nein, nicht weil er negativ erschrocken gewesen währe, sondern ehr überrascht von diesem ehrlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm ganz genau gesagt hatte, wie glücklich sie war. Sie war so gut gelaunt, dass sie andere daran teilhaben lassen wollte, überlegte er. Und da war es egal, ob es ein Mitschüler oder der verhasste Zaubertränkelehrer war. Oder hatte es doch etwas Tieferes zu bedeuten? Beim Merlin, diese Frau würde ihn noch um den Verstand bringen.  
  
Er hörte wie Robin rief: "Und jetzt mit blau!"  
  
~ Er hat ein knallblaues Gummiboot, mit diesem Gummiboot fahr'n wir hinaus.  
  
Er hat ein knallblaues Gummiboot, und erst im Abendrot, kommen wir nach Haus. ~  
  
In Hermines Bauch schien ein Flummie gefangen zu sein, der leicht hin und her hüpfte. Komischerweise war er entstanden, als sie hoch sah und Snape anschaute, der da ganz alleine saß und offensichtlich zu ihnen hinüber guckte. Da hatte sie einfach einem inneren Impuls gefolgt und ihn angelächelt. Im selben Moment trafen sich ihre Augen und ein kurzer Blitz durchfuhr ihren Körper, der merkwürdigerweise direkt aus den schwarzen Seen seiner Pupillen zu kommen schien. Aber Hermine war schon immer ein Mensch gewesen, der sich gut im Griff hatte, wenn sie es wollte und so schaffte sie es sich von ihm loszureißen.  
  
Kurz danach fragte sie sich, warum es ihr so schwer gefallen war, wieder weg zu schauen. Dieses Mal lieferte ihr die ihr angeborene Vernunft keine befriedigende Antwort. Aber manchmal muss man sich eben damit zufrieden geben, dass es keine Lösung eines Rätsels gibt. Das hatte Hermine in all den Jahren gelernt.  
  
~ Wir haben kein Segel und keinen Motor und keine Kombüse oh nein.  
  
Wir schaukeln mit Liebe und sehr viel Humor ins große Glück hinein. ~  
  
Hermine pustete ihre kalten Finger an und fühlte sich rundum gut. Der einzige Gedanke der sie traurig machte, war das sie nur noch 2 Tage auf diesem Schiff verbringen würden. Aber wie hieß es doch so schön: Man soll nicht zurückblicken und weinen, weil es vorbei ist, sondern sich freuen, dass es so schön war.  
  
Und noch waren sie hier. Lavender hatte ihren Kopf auf den Oberschenkel der Freundin gelegt und meinte nun: "Mit grün!"  
  
~ Er hat ein knallgrünes Gummiboot, mit diesem Gummiboot fahr'n wir hinaus.  
  
Er hat ein knallgrünes Gummiboot, und erst im Abendrot, kommen wir nach Haus. ~  
  
Derya und Heather waren aufgestanden und begannen um die anderen herum zu tanzen. Bei "Knall" klatschten sie jetzt immer in die Hände und schrieen mehr als sie sangen. Jeder versuchte den anderen an Lautstärke zu übertreffen.  
  
~ Tommy ist mutig und stolz wie Lock Nelson, auch noch bei Windstärke 3.  
  
Brausen die Stürme und plätschert der Regen ruft er verwegen: Ahoi.  
  
Und sollte die Luft uns entweichen, ja das nimmt er gerne in Kauf,   
  
die Fahrradpumpe ist im Boot, und er, er pumpt es auf. ~  
  
Was für ein bescheuertes Lied, dachte Severus und wusste gleichzeitig, dass die dämlichsten doch für solche Gelegenheiten die besten waren. Immerhin war er auch mal als Schüler auf einer Abschlussfahrt gewesen, woran er sich nicht immer allzu gerne erinnerte. Seine Schützlinge sagen noch zweimal den Refrain mit den Wörtern "kariert" und "rosa" und blätterten dann weiter in diesem komischen Muggelgesagsbuch, aus dem sie trotzdem alle Lieder zu kennen schienen, auch die "Reinblütigen"- Zauberer unter ihnen.  
  
Irgendwie schienen sie sich nicht einig werden zu können und plötzlich begann Marco ganz alleine zu singen: "Ja, der Robin is' ne' janz jeile Sau, der fickt seine Mütze auf'e Theke."  
  
Unwillkürlich brachen alle in lautes Gelächter aus. Angespornt davon sag er weiter: "Ja, die Pansy is' ne' janz jeile Sau, die fickt ihren kleinen blöden Köter auf'e Theke!"  
  
Jeder wusste, dass Pansy zum 17 Geburtstag einen kleinen Hund bekommen hatte ( Hermine nannte ihn gerne Kampfratte ), den sie heiß und innig liebte. Empört schnappte sie nach Luft, aber da kam schon der Nächste dran: "Ja, der Harry is' ne' janz jeile Sau, der fickt seine Narbe auf'e Theke."  
  
Nicht ganz ernst gemeint zeigte ihm der schwarzhaarige Junge seinen Mittelfinger. Seit Voldemord besiegt war, konnte er über solche Scherze genauso herzhaft lachen, wie die anderen.  
  
"Ja, die Hermine is' ne' janz jeile Sau...ähm...die fickt ihre Bücher auf'e Theke.", sang er laut, blickte dann prüfend nach rechts, wo vorher noch Snape gesessen hatte, stellte fest, dass sein Hauslehrer dort nicht mehr war und fuhr fort: "Ja, der Snape is' ne' janz jeile Sau, der fickt seine Zaubertränke auf'e Theke."  
  
Dieses Mal war das Lachen noch lauter als vorher und das hatte nicht nur etwas mit dem Text zu tun, sondern vor allem damit, dass Severus Snape höchstpersönlich hinter dem Jungen stand, ihn am Kragen packte und mitschleifte.  
  
@@@  
  
Nach diesem Vorfall hatten sie sich alle heimlich hinter Snape her nach unten verzogen, weil sie erstens wissen wollten, was jetzt mit ihm passierte und sie zweitens keinen mehr hatten, der ihren Gesagt mit der Gitarre hätte begleiten können.  
  
Als Marco aus Snapes Zimmer wieder heraus kam, sah man, dass er wohl ziemlich zusammen gestaucht worden war, aber im Endeffekt heil davon kam.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir haben einen neuen Arsch des Tages!", verkündete Robin, nahm sich die Mütze von Kopf und überreichte sie feierlich an den Jungen seines Hauses. Ohne sich vorher untereinander abgesprochen zu haben, klatschten die anderen und lachte über sein halb verwirrtes, halb belustigtes Gesicht.  
  
@@@  
  
Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief relativ Ereignislos, bis sie im Hafen einer kleinen Stadt ankamen und dort anlegten. Zusammen mit Alyson, Parvati, Derya und Robin ging Hermine in die Stadt. Einige waren auch auf dem Schiff geblieben, aber den fünfen schien es dort zu öde.   
  
Irgendwann fanden sie einen McDonalds, der besonders für Derya, die einen riesigen Hunger ein gutes Ziel bot. Da die anderen auch keine Lust mehr hatten, weiter zu laufen, gingen sie rein.  
  
Während Derya bestellte lümmelten sich die anderen an einen freien Tisch und unterhielten sich, bis Alyson plötzlich ein buntes Stück Papier hoch hielt und verschwörerisch grinsend sagte: "Ich habe eine Idee..."  
  
Als die fünf Jugendlichen dann das Restaurant verließen, konnten sie sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen. ( Drei Wochen später fanden Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape einen Brief mit einem Essensgutschein über 3 Euro in ihrem Postkasten, denn irgendjemand hatte sie beim McDonalds Kids Club angemeldet. Allerdings konnte man den leider nur da einlösen, wo man sich angemeldet hatte... )  
  
@@@  
  
Nach dem Abendessen saßen Hermine und Lavender gelangweilt im Gemeinschatsraum.  
  
"Mir ist öde, Herm!", beschwerte sich die hübsche Griffindor und gähnte demonstrativ.  
  
"Mir auch...du Lavender...ich habe gerade Bock was total bescheuertes zu machen.", sagte ihre Freundin.  
  
"Aber was?"  
  
"Man, da hab ich noch nicht so genau drüber nach gedacht."  
  
"Toll, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen."  
  
Plötzlich sprang Hermine auf und rief etwas zu übermütig: "Ha, ich weiß!"  
  
Dann zog sie Lavender von der Bank und kletterte mit ihr auf den Tisch. Da oben begann sie zu singen und schon nach den ersten drei Wörtern sang Lavender lauthals mit.  
  
~ Mein Dackel Waldemar ( Sie zeigen auf den Boden) und ich ( deuten auf sich) wir zwei ( zeigt zwei Finger mit der Hand), wohnen Regenbogen ( machen mit dem Arm eine Bewegung die einen Regenbogen andeutet) Straße 3 ( zeigen jetzt drei Finger) und wenn wir Abends unsere Runde gehn ( drehten sich im Kreis), dann kann man Dackelbeine wackeln sehn ( schlackerten mit den Beinen)! ~  
  
( Anmerkung der Autorin: Probiert das mal aus, ihr da vorm PC. )  
  
Völlig entgeistert starrten die anderen sie an, wie die beiden da oben immer wieder von neuem diesen Text sangen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus. Die Mutigeren taten es ihnen gleich und sprangen auf die übrigen Tische oder tanzten ( wenn man das so nennen konnte) auf dem Boden.  
  
Alles in allem hatten sie ein wunderbares Durcheinander angerichtet, dass erst durch Professor McGonagall unterbrochen wurde, die sie anschrie, sie könnten doch nicht mit ihren dreckigen Schuhen auf den Tischen rumhüpfen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
A/N: Sorry, war irgendwie ein bisschen wenig Sev, aber das werde ich im nächten Kapitel ändern. Ich sage nur soviel: Es werden Funken sprühen...  
  
Dieses Chap widme ich übrigens Christoph, für den Satz: "Jaaaa, der Phillip is' ne' janz jeile Sau, der fickt seine Harry Potter Bücher auf'e Theke." ( und diverse andere dieser Art...was hat der Junge doch für Nerven...fängt der mitten in der Deutschstunde das an zu singen) 


	12. Dirty Dancing

Curlylein  
  
Ich bin ja ganz gerührt, dass dir meine Story sozusagen wichtiger ist als die Klausur. Lass das aber nicht zur Gewohnheit werden... *mitdemfingerzeig*   
  
HDL Anya  
  
Herm84  
  
Na, ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich schon in diesem Chap dazu kommt, aber wie gesagt, es fängt an zu knistern...   
  
In eigener Sache: Ich hoffe, es geht bald mit "Kann es Liebe sein?" weiter. ( wenn du nicht allzu böse bist, wegen meinem nicht so positiven Review zum letzten Chap...) HDL Anya  
  
  
  
cherry151  
  
Hm, irgendwie kann ich selbst nicht mehr richtig sagen, wie lange die Beiden noch zappeln müssen... Ja, ja, jeder liebt die Arsch des Tages Mütze... Damals im Ferienlager... *lach*  
  
chrissy9  
  
Okay, wenn du mich so nett bittest, schreib ich auch weiter!  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Naja, Sevi mit Mütze und Gitarre, ich glaube, das geht dann doch etwas zu weit. Meine Charaktere sind sowieso schon extrem OOC und ich will es nicht noch schlimmer machen. In der Hinsicht muss Sev nämlich in diesem Chap noch etwas leiden.  
  
  
  
Nachtschatten  
  
Arztkosten? Dazu ließ mein Vorwort...  
  
Ach, ich freu mich immer wieder, wenn es den Leuten gefällt!!!  
  
Tevkins  
  
Danke! Ja, ist etwas merkwürdig meine Story, aber na ja...was solls, solange es mir und allen die es lesen Spaß macht!  
  
Ayida  
  
Ich weiß, Sev ist sehr OOC, aber na ja, wie soll ich ihn denn sonst in meine Geschichte hinein stopfen? *g*  
  
A/N: Alle Charaktere ( außer die, dich ich für meine Zwecke erfunden habe ) gehören wie immer J.K. Rowling. Für Folgeschäden dieser Geschichte ( evtl. Lachanfälle die bis zum Erstickungstod führen, Pocken, die einen befallen, wenn man sie ließ und dem Autor kein Review da lässt und Fressanfälle ) übernehme ich keine Verantwortung. *ggg*   
  
Nebenbei möchte ich noch allen danken, die immer so fleißig Kommis schreiben. Fühlt euch geknuddelt!!!  
  
Kapitel 12 - Dirty Dancing  
  
"Au!", schrie Lavender Brown und fiel begleitet von lautem Gerumpel aus dem Bett. Hermine, Parvati und Alyson waren sofort hell wach.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte die einzige Slytherin im Zimmer, die verkrampft versuchte, nicht zu lachen, bei dem drolligen Anblick den ihre Freundin bot, die in ihren Schlafsack geklemmt auf dem Boden lag und alle viere von sich steckte, so gut es in dieser Situation eben ging.  
  
"Ich hab geträumt, ich hätte alle meine Sachen über Bord geworfen und dann fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass das ja total bescheuert gewesen war und ich bin aufgesprungen, ich saß nämlich irgendwo auf dem Boden und dann hab ich mir den Kopf gestoßen und gleichzeitig gemerkt, dass ich falle.", erklärte sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf Parvati, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte.  
  
Der Rest des Morgens bis zum Frühstück verlief relativ Ereignislos. Es sei denn man konnte es als ein Ereignis bezeichnen, dass nachdem Ashley geduscht hatte das Wasser nicht mehr lief.  
  
Als Hermine irgendwann aus dem Zimmer kam, nachdem sie etwas gelesen hatte, schrie sie erst mal erschrocken auf und brach dann vor Lachen fast zusammen. Seamus stand vor ihr. Aber nicht der normale Seamus. Ein Seamus in Rock, Top, mit Lippenstift und Wimperntusche.  
  
"Ist er nicht ein Kunstwerk?", rief Derya begeistert.  
  
In dem Moment kam Professor McGonagall. Sie kreischte einmal erschreckt auf und schrie: "Ah, eine Tunte!!!"  
  
"Wo ist die Arsch des Tages Mütze?", fragte Hermine gelassen.  
  
@@@  
  
"Wissen sie Severus, ich halte es für eine kluge Idee, mit den Schülern heute Abend zusammen etwas zu unternehmen. Dann kommen sie nicht auf die Idee sich zu betrinken.", meinte McGonagall spitz und mit einem so abschätzenden Blick, dass Snape hätte schwören können, sie wüsste von der Party, die Griffindors und Slytherins am Dienstagabend veranstaltet hatten.   
  
Er hatte keine Lust mit einer Bande aufrührerischer Schüler durch die Stadt zu ziehen, aber genauso wenig Lust verspürte er nach einem handfesten Streit mit Minerva McGonagall. Ganz offensichtlich war sie darauf aus und so dumm sich darauf einzulassen war er schon lange nicht mehr.   
  
"Wie sie meinen.", sagte er deshalb bemüht neutral zu klingen.  
  
Nach ihrem Gesicht zu schließen, war sie enttäuscht, dass er nicht dagegen argumentierte. Aber was machte das schon? Er hatte andere Sorgen... oder besser eine Sorge.  
  
@@@  
  
Nichts ahnend lag Hermine auf dem Deck, das zugegeben etwas kalt war, aber nicht so unangenehm, dass sie sich davon vertreiben lassen würde, und träumte mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin. Auf einmal verdunkelte ein Schatten ihr Gesicht und es erschien ein Gesicht über ihr, dass Ron gehörte, wie sie nach einigem Blinzeln gegen die Sonne feststellte.   
  
"Hi Hermine!", grinste er schelmisch, was diese sofort vermuten ließ, dass er gleich irgendwas Dummes tun würde.  
  
"Ron, was willst du?", fragte sie misstrausch drein blickend.  
  
"Nichts! Wieso denken eigentlich immer alle, ich würde nur Schlechtes im Sinn haben?", meinte er unschuldig.  
  
"Ich vertrau dir nicht...", sagte Hermine und wollte eben aufstehen, als Ron ihren rechten Arm packte, auf den sie sich gerade noch gestützt hatte. Wenn nicht gleichzeitig Harry ihren Linken Arm und Robin und Dean ihre Beine genommen hätten, währe sie wohl mit dem Kopf auf das Deck aufgeschlagen.   
  
Kaum hatten die vier Jungen sie hoch gehoben, begannen Marco und Derya sie zu kitzeln. Hermine schrie und lachte sich halb tot. Sie war schon immer extrem kitzelig gewesen, besonders am Bauch. Mit Händen und Füßen ( die ja leider festgehalten wurden ) wehrte sie sich, aber vergeblich.   
  
"Ich...ich...krieg keine...keine Luft...mehr.", japste sie unter einem weiteren Lachkrampf.   
  
Als sie endlich herunter gelassen wurde, tat ihr Magen fürchterlich weh vom anspannen der Muskeln beim Lachen.   
  
"Ihr Arschlöcher!", schrie sie ihnen grinsend hinterher.  
  
Nach ein Paar Minuten Verschnaufpause stand sie schon wieder auf den Beinen und ging hinunter, wo man nun eine neue Beschäftigung gefunden hatte. Etwas skeptisch saß Harry auf einer Bank und um ihn herum wuselten vier Mädchen mit Haargel, Spray und Lack und versuchten aus seinen Haaren etwas Brauchbares zu machen.   
  
Als erstes testete man einen Seitenscheitel, was eine riesige Sauerei wurde, weil Harrys Haare da einfach nicht mit machten und nun ungefähr ein halber Liter Gel auf seinem Kopf verteilt war.  
  
Ashleys Vorschlag zu einem Iro war dann ein voller Erfolg. Zusammen mit Hermine und Lavender sprühte sie so lange Haarspray auf seinen Kopf, bis es sich wir ein Betonklotz anfühlte.  
  
Dann musste Ron leiden, der mit flach nach hinten gelegten Haaren extrem schleimig aussah, was Hermine für einen kurzen Moment einen Stich versetzte, weil er plötzlich Ähnlichkeit mit Draco Malfoy hatte. Aber sie vergaß oder verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder.   
  
Sie hatte eigentlich fast nie das Gefühl, dass die Ereignisse des einen Abends vor dem Bad der Schulsprecher eine tiefe Narbe bei ihr hinterlassen hatte. Von anderen Mädchen ( und auch Jungen ) aus Büchern, aus Filmen oder dergleichen wusste sie, dass eine versuchte Vergewaltigung oder eine ausgeführte Spuren in der Seele hinterließ. Mädchen hatten plötzlich Angst davor mit ihrem Freund zu schlafen. ( was Hermine bei Serafin nicht so gegangen war ) oder litten unter übertriebener Schreckhaftigkeit oder Verfolgungswahn.  
  
Hermine wusste, wie so oft nicht recht, was ihre Gefühle gerade ausdrückten. Sie war schlecht darin, einigen ihrer Gefühlen durch Worte Ausdruck und Gestalt zu verleihen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass sie manchmal gar nicht wissen wollte, wie sie sich fühlte. Wenn sie glücklich, erfreut, traurig oder nervös war, wusste sie es. Schwieriger waren die weiter unten liegenden Schichten ihrer Psyche, die sie selten erkundete.   
  
So blieb sie nach außen hin ein lebensfrohes, nettes, manchmal gerne provokantes und intelligentes Mädchen, dass man entweder hasste oder gern hatte. Das ersparte einem eine Menge Ärger, hatte Hermine im Laufe der Jahre gelernt. Es war eine Rolle, die sie für sich selbst geschaffen hatte und in der sie sich auch meistens gefiel.  
  
Nur manchmal kamen ihr Zweifel. Dann wünschte sie sich jemanden, der nicht nur Hermine Granger, die Schulsprecherin, Hermine Granger, die beste Schülerin des siebten Jahrgangs, Hermine Granger, die Hilfe für alle hatte, die Rat brauchten in ihr sah, sondern tiefer in ihr ureigenes Wesen blicken konnte und sie besser kannte als sie sich selbst kannte. Doch ist Verdrängung nicht die größte Stärke ( und Schwäche... ) der Menschen?   
  
@@@  
  
Severus saß ganz in schwarz gekleidet, wie gewöhnlich, auf seinem Bett und hielt seinen Kopf in beiden Händen. Gut das keiner seiner Schüler ihn so erblickte, war ihm gerade durch den Kopf geschwirrt. Um ihn herum wackelte es und ein bohrender Schmerz zuckte immer wieder wie eine Stichflamme durch sein Hirn.   
  
Wenn er nur einen seiner Zaubertränke gegen Seekrankheit und alle ihre Nebenwirkungen hätte. Ihm war nicht wirklich schlecht, aber sicher, dass seine Kopfschmerzen von dem ständigen hin und her schaukeln des Schiffes kamen.  
  
Er legte sich auf sein Bett, obwohl er eigentlich weder schlafen wollte, noch sich ausruhen. Nichtstun gegen Langeweile und das Gefühl, hier nicht von Nutzen zu sein. Die Schüler beschäftigten sich alleine und Professor McGonagall tat irgendetwas. Es war ihm eigentlich egal. Hatte ja alles keinen Sinn.  
  
Er starrte gegen die Schwärze seiner geschlossenen Augen und fragte sich zum wiederholten mal, warum er eigentlich hier war. Nicht hier auf dem Schiff, sondern an diesem Punkt, wo alles egal schien. Er selber geradezu leblos.   
  
Sein Leben war verpfuscht. Soviel wusste er. Er hatte es damit vergeudet, dass er Jahre lang an die falsche Sache geglaubt hatte und seine Seele dem Teufel verkaufte. Ohne Rückgaberecht oder Kassenbon. Welche Ironie! Sie war auch jetzt in seinen Gedanken allgegenwärtig. Zynisch war er geworden.   
  
Als er irgendwann erkannte, dass sein Leben ihm durch die Finger rann und er nichts mehr war als ein blutiger Mörder gab es kein Zurück mehr aus der Schlinge, die er sich selbst um den Hals gelegt hatte. Trotzdem war er, von Zweifeln erfüllt zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte ihm alles gebeichtet.   
  
Gegen alle seine Erwartungen hatte dieser ihn nicht voller Hass und Verachtung von sich gewiesen. Nein, das währe auch im Nachhinein gesehen nicht klug gewesen. Ein Mann wie Albus Dumbledore wusste, wie man geschickte Züge gegen den Feind führte. Und so stellte er ihn vor die Wahl: Er konnte jetzt fliehen und für sein Leben lang vor beiden Seiten auf der Flucht sein oder der, wie der Schulleiter sie bezeichnete "richtigen" Seite helfen, indem er weiter Todesser blieb, nun immer in Gefahr entlarvt zu werden. Er entschied sich für den letzteren Weg.  
  
Manchmal war er drauf und dran gewesen alles hin zu schmeißen. Dann wieder mit etwas, das fast Begeisterung war bei der Sache. Letztendlich blieb ihm, nachdem der dunkle Lord gefallen war, nur noch seine alte Maske. Oft sagte er sich, dass es gut so war. Seine Macht gab ihm Respekt, den er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, seit er als zehnjähriger nach Hogwarts gekommen war und der ihm dort nie entgegen gebracht wurde. Aber sie hinderte alle anderen Dinge daran, an die Oberfläche zu treten.  
  
Nach dem Sieg wurden die Namen von viele derer geschrieen, die mitgeholfen hatten, gegen ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf zu kämpfen. Doch seiner blieb ungeachtet. Einzig und alleine Lupin und Tonks hatten ihm dankend zugenickt, neben Albus Dumbledore versteht sich, aber es machte ihn wütend, dass er sich Nacht um Nacht in Lebensgefahr begeben hatte und nicht das kleinste bisschen Anerkennung zugestanden bekam.  
  
Und jetzt war da Hermine, die ihn gedemütigt hatte, ihn ausgelacht und ihm seine eigene Schwäche gezeigt hatte. Da war seine Wut, die sich in das umgewandelt hatte, was er früher vergebens zu fühlen versucht hatte, Liebe.   
  
Er hatte sich mit ihr Gestritten, sie hatten sich gegenseitig bedroht und es tat gleichzeitig weh und gut. Seine Gedanken waren nun oft bei ihr und immer versuchte er sie zu durchblicken, aber wenn er gerade dachte er hätte sie verstanden, tat sie etwas, dass ihn wieder völlig aus der Bahn warf und dazu zwang seine Gedanken über sie neu zu sortieren.  
  
Was genau ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, sich in sie zu verlieben, fragte er sich. War es nur ihr scharfer Verstand, der dem seinen so ähnelte und sich doch von ihm unterschied? Der Glaube, dass sie ihm rein vom Interlektuellen her fast ebenbürtig war? Oder ihr Aussehen, dass er früher so selten beachtet hatte und ihn jetzt nur noch mehr überraschte? Ihre fast kindliche Aufgeschlossenheit oder die Frage, ob sie nur mit den Menschen spielte, ohne wirklich je zu zeigen, wer sie eigentlich war?  
  
Vielleicht war es auch alles zusammen. Eines wusste er. Darauf war er nicht vorbeireitet gewesen und gerade deshalb stellten sich ihm so viele Fragen auf die nur die Zeit mit ihr ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, wenn sie es denn zu ließe.  
  
@@@  
  
Die Hände flach auf dem Tisch gelegt saß Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum und beobachtete ihre Mitschüler beim Essen. Zwischen ihren Armen stand eine Tasse, deren Inhalt in großen roten Buchstaben auf der Packung verkündet wurde, die neben ihr lag und darauf wartete entsorgt zu werden: Grüne Nudeln in Käsesahnesauce.   
  
"IHHH!", schrie Pansy plötzlich hysterisch auf und hielt Hermine einen Jogurt, der eine extrem ungesunde Farbe angenommen hatte und von weißem Schimmel überzogen war. Sie rümpfte die Nase.  
  
"Bah, schmeiß den weg!", sagte Lavender angeekelt mit einem Blick in den Becher. Die Jungs lachte Pansy schadenfroh aus, denn sie hatte zwar Hunger, aber Angst einen neue Jogurt aufzumachen, weil er ja auch geschimmelt sein könnte.  
  
@@@  
  
Gegen sechs Uhr am Abend legten sie wieder im Hafen von Hoorn an. Professor McGonagall verteilte an jeden fünf Euro und sie durften in die Stadt gehen. Selbstversorgung stand auf dem Speiseplan. Na ja, eigentlich Pizza. Lavender, Pavarti, Alyson und Hermine trafen auf der Suche nach einer Pizzeria auf Dean, Harry, Seamus, Ron, Marco und Robin. Zusammen fanden sie schließlich ein Restaurant, wo der Ober erst einmal zwei Tische zusammenrücken musste, damit sie alle Platz hatten.   
  
Als der Kellner, der irgendwie extrem mit dem Hintern wackelte ihnen die Getränke bracht, hätte Hermine fast laut los gelacht. Nachdem er wieder davon gewackelt war, offenbarte sie den anderen: "Habt ihr es gesehen, der hat seinen Kuhstall offen. Meint ihr, wir sollten es ihm sagen? Ist doch irgendwie peinlich."  
  
Weder einer der Jungen noch der Mädchen traute sich ihm zu sagen, dass seine Hose offen war und so musste er eben noch den ganzen Abend so rumlaufen, der arme Kerl.  
  
Gegen halb acht waren alle wieder am Schiff, wie von der Griffindor Hauslehrerin angeordnet. Jetzt würden sie erst erfahren, was heute Abend auf dem Programm stand. Allerdings schien es ehr so, als solle es eine Überraschung werden, denn Prof. McGonagall schwieg wann immer sie gefragt wurde und so konnten sie ihr nur folgen, als sie dazu aufgefordert wurden.  
  
@@@  
  
"Eine Bar?", fragte Seamus ungläubig blinzelnd.  
  
"Eine Karaoke-Bar!", verbesserte seine Lehrerin ihn begeistert von ihrer eigenen Idee.  
  
"Das heißt, irgendwer muss heute Abend bestimmt singen. Wird sicher lustig.", meinte Ashley und spazierte munter durch die Tür.  
  
Drinnen war es sowieso schon voll gewesen, aber die beiden Klassen gaben dem Raum dann den Rest. Mit etwas Mühe gelang es aber schließlich allen einen Tisch zu ergattern. Hermine bemerkte Snape, wie er finster und mit leichtem Eckel umhersah. Nach einiger Zeit konnten sie bestellen ( auf McGonagalls Befehl eigentlich nur antialkoholische Getränke, aber da es so gedrängt voll und dunkel war, fiel es nicht weiter auf, wenn man sich nicht daran hielt ) und langsam gewöhnten die Augen sich auch an das Dämmerlicht und die Nase an den Rauch der hier in der Luft hing.   
  
Snape orderte ein Glas Whiskey. Seine einzige Hoffnung den Abend unbeschadet zu überstehen, wie er sich sagte, auch wenn es ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Minerva einbrachte, die um als gutes Beispiel voran zu gehen nur Wasser bestellt hatte.  
  
Schon hüpfte ein kleines Kerlchen begeistert grinsend auf die Bühne und verkündete: "Herzlich Willkommen, meine Damen und Herren. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden heute Abend viel Spaß haben. Am Anfang sind alle immer ein bisschen verklemmt, aber das legt sich dann mit der Zeit. Ich werde nun beginnen und danach geht es mit ihnen weiter ( Instinktiv war Severus etwas tiefer in seinen Stuhl gerutscht)! Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Abend!"  
  
Beifall brandete auf, ein Paar Leute pfiffen und der Mann legte los. Mit einer etwas holprigen Version von "Drei weiße Tauben" hatte er gleich die Lacher auf seiner Seite. Als er dann seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ und sich zielsicher Derya rauspickte, johlten die Hogwartsschüler. Nach einigen Anstellereien begann sie dann doch "Sailing" zu singen, was noch mehr Beifall erntete als das erste Lied.  
  
So ging es den ganzen Abend weiter. Harry und Ron sangen ziemlich schief "We are the Champions", Dean versuchte sich an "Eye of the tiger" und Pansy sang herzzereisend "Have you ever".  
  
Snape versuchte immer möglichst unauffällig auszusehen, während der Moderator einen neuen Kandidaten aussuchte. Das währe ja noch schöner! Er, der sich vor einem halben Jahrgang lächerlich macht. Das ging auch gut, bis...  
  
"...so und jetzt brauchen wir einen Mann und eine Frau. Wie währe es denn mit dem Herrn in Schwarz dort links?", ertönte die Stimme, durch das Mikrophon verstärkt.  
  
Erst blickte Snape sich suchend um, bis er merkte das er gemeint war. Mit seinem gemeinsten Blick sah er diese kleine Witzfigur auf der Bühne an und schüttelte den Kopf, aber anscheinend ließ der sich dadurch gar nicht beeindrucken. "Ach, nur nicht so schüchtern!", krähte er und forderte das Publikum auf im Takt zu klatschen: "Er braucht etwas Unterstützung!"  
  
Allen voran die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses feuerten ihn an, anscheinend schon leicht bis mittel schwer angetrunken. Aber nicht mit Severus Snape! Da könnten sie lange warten!!! Immerhin konnte man ihn ja nicht zwingen...  
  
In den nächsten Paar Sekunden wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Der Moderator war zu ihm herunter gekommen, hatte ihn am Arm genommen und mit Hilfe von Robin auf die Bühne geschleift. Irgendwie war er zu perplex gewesen um sich zu wehren. Nun stand er da mit einem Mikro in der Hand und währe am liebsten im Boden versunken. Hoffentlich waren seine Schüler zu betrunken, um sich am anderen Morgen noch daran zu erinnern. Das war ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer. McGonagall jedoch, die noch vollkommen nüchtern war, würde es sicher brühwarm allen Lehrern erzählen.   
  
Er wollte gerade verschwinden, als plötzlich ein vertrautes Gesicht im Dunkeln auf ihn zu kam: Hermine war anscheinend als zweite ausgesucht worden. Also ein Duett!   
  
"Mutig Professor!", flüsterte sie ihm zu und er grinste grimmig. Ihre Nächsten Worte verstand er erst, als er auf den Bildschirm sah, auf dem der Text des Liedes angezeigt wurde: "Dirty Dancing, Professor Snape.", lachte sie leise. Das was er singen sollte, war in blau angezeigt, Hermines Part in rot. Seinen ersten Einsatz hatte er schon verpasst, aber Hermine hatte es geschafft, ihren zu singen.  
  
'Cause I've had the time of my life   
  
And I owe it all to you   
  
Jetzt begann auch er, völlig in sein Schicksal ergeben zu singen. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn abzuhauen und Hermine die ihn so erwartungsvoll angesehen hatte, konnte er einfach nicht enttäuschen.  
  
I've been waiting for so long   
  
Now I've finally found someone   
  
To stand by me   
  
Sie hatte bloß eine Cola mit Bier getrunken und dieses Wissen alleine sagte ihr, dass sie nicht nur in einer Halluzination gefangen war, in der sie zusammen mit ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer "Time of my life" sang. Aber es war real und irgendwie gefiel ihr, was sie sah.  
  
We saw the writing on the wall   
  
As we felt this magical   
  
Fantasy   
  
So schlimm war es eigentlich gar nicht. Es war sogar ziemlich gut, musste Severus zugeben. Er hörte nur noch ihre und seine Stimme und hatte das Umfeld in dem er sich befand völlig vergessen. Andernfalls währe er wohl nicht so merkwürdig ruhig gewesen. Sie sahen sich an und brauchten die Texthilfe nicht einmal anzusehen. Hermine kannte das Lied auswendig, da es zu ihren Lieblingen gehörte und in einem schwachen Moment hatte Severus einmal den Film gesehen.   
  
Now with passion in our eyes   
  
There's no way we could disguise it   
  
Secretly   
  
So we take each other's hand   
  
'Cause we seem to understand   
  
The urgency   
  
Hermine merkte verwundert, wie sehr ihre Stimmen harmonierten. Das war ihr bei seinem normalen Tonfall nie aufgefallen, aber dieser dunkle Ton, der ihr sonst immer nur eine Gänsehaut des Unbehangens verschafft hatte, brachte sie nun dazu zu erschaudern und zwar nicht, weil ihr dieser Moment unangenehm war...  
  
Just remember   
  
"Oh mein Gott!", dachte Hermine bei diesen zwei kleinen Wörtchen.  
  
You're the one thing   
  
I can't get enough of   
  
So I'll tell you something   
  
This could be love because   
  
Als sie mit ihm zusammen diesen Satz sang, geschah etwas seltsames tief in ihrer Seele. Sie sah auf einmal nicht mehr Prof. Severus Snape, sondern nur einen Mann, der sie dazu bracht, das zu fühlen, was sie gedacht hatte, nie fühlen zu können. Und gegen ihre eigenen Erwartungen blieb sie vollkommen ruhig und sang weiter.  
  
I've had the time of my life   
  
No I never felt this way before   
  
Yes I swear it's the truth   
  
And I owe it all to you   
  
Es war komisch, aber dieses Lied sprach gerade so deutlich ihre Gefühle aus, dass es fast unheimlich war. Doch es waren weder Zweifel noch Angst in ihr. Im Moment war es egal, ob er ihr Lehrer war, egal, was alle anderen sagen würden. Sie sah nur ihn und wurde sich immer deutlicher bewusst, was passiert war. Sie hatte sich verliebt.  
  
Hey, baby   
  
Es ging ihr durch Mag und Bein.   
  
With my body and soul   
  
I want you more than you'll ever know   
  
Ja, sie wollte ihn. Aber nicht so wie sie Serafin, Viktor oder irgendeinen anderen Jungen gewollt hätte. Anders...  
  
So we'll just let it go   
  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no   
  
Er sollte keine Angst haben, die Kontrolle zu verlieren? Das sagte sich so einfach, denn er hatte gemerkt, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verändert hatte, während sie sangen. Es war nicht mehr nur leichte Amüsiertheit, sondern etwas, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.  
  
Yes I know what's on your mind   
  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"   
  
Just remember   
  
Und auf einmal wusste er, dass der selbe Ausdruck in ihren Augen lag wie in seinen, wenn er in den Spiegel blickte und an sie dachte. Diese Entdeckung erschreckte und verblüffte ihn auf eine aufgeregte, kribbelige Weise.   
  
You're the one thing   
  
I can't get enough of   
  
So I'll tell you something   
  
This could be love because   
  
Das war Liebe. Endlich wusste Hermine, wie es sich anfühlte. Unwillkürlich musste sich lächeln, was Severus ( sie konnte ihn nicht mehr Professor Snape nennen, nicht einmal in ihren Gedanken oder gerade da nicht) zu ihrer Überraschung leicht erwiderte. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und lieferte ihr den letzten Beweiß.  
  
I've had the time of my life   
  
No I never felt this way before   
  
Yes I swear it's the truth   
  
And I owe it all to you   
  
Ganz leicht berührten sich beim singen ihre Hände. Severus war überrascht, wie einfach in diesem Moment alles schien, was er vorher für ein unendlich schweres Unterfangen gehalten hatte.  
  
But I've had the time of my life   
  
And I've searched though every open door   
  
Till I found the truth   
  
And I owe it all to you   
  
Die Wahrheit war, dass Hermine wusste, dass er in diesem Moment in ihre Seele sehen konnte und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis sie vor ihm zu verschließen.  
  
Now I've had the time of my life   
  
No I never felt this way before   
  
Yes I swear it's the truth   
  
And I owe it all to you   
  
Er sah sie an. Kaum einen halben Kopf kleiner als er war sie. Und in diesem Augenblick tat es ihm leid, dass sie sich nur im Spiegel sehen konnte und nicht durch seine fassungslosen Augen. ( Zitat von ??? )  
  
I've had the time of my life   
  
No I never felt this way before   
  
Yes I swear it's the truth   
  
And I owe it all to you   
  
Hermine merkte, wie ihre Zeit ablief. Wusste er, dass sie ihn liebte? Konnte er es ihr angesehen haben? Ja, er musste einfach. Wenn er sie ebenfalls liebte, dann musste er es wissen und in diesem Moment kamen ihr diesbezüglich keine Zweifel.  
  
'Cause I've had the time of my life   
  
And I've searched though every open door   
  
Till I found the truth   
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
Als die Musik geendet hatte, war es eine Sekunde völlig still, dann brach ohrenbetäubender Jubel los. Anscheinend waren alle so begeistert gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie da oben buchstäblich Funken geflogen waren. Jetzt, wo der Zauber des Augenblicks etwas verflogen war, sah Hermine etwas peinlich berührt zu Boden und ging kurz nachdem Snape die Bühne verlassen hatte auch zurück zu ihrem Platz.  
  
"Hermine, ihr wart fantastisch! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Snape singen kann...", plapperten die Mädchen sofort drauf los, anscheinend nicht bemerkend, dass ihre Freundin seltsam still geworden war. Verstohlen warf sie Severus Blicke zu. Plötzlich sahen sie sich in die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment blitze ein Lächeln auf den Lippen der beiden, dass aber sofort wieder verschwand.  
  
Gegen halb eins sammelte Professor McGonagall alle Schüler wieder zusammen, was bei manchen ziemlich schwierig war und schaffte sie alle zu ihrem Plattboot zurück. Hermine war im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädels ihres Zimmers, die sich sofort ins Bett fallen ließen, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten hellwach. Unruhig drehte sie sich hin und her in ihrem Schlafsack und stand dann auf, weil sie es irgendwie nicht aushielt, nur da zu liegen.   
  
Im Schlafanzug über den sie einen Pullover gezogen hatte ging sie an Deck und stellte sich an die Reling. Plötzlich stand er neben ihr. Wie aus dem Nichts und sah sie an. Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich nur schweigend angesehen hatten.  
  
"Es war falsch.", sagte sie auf einmal schlicht.  
  
"Was war falsch?"  
  
"Du hast gesagt, ich könnte niemanden lieben. Ich habe es auch gedacht, aber es ist nicht wahr.", erklärte sie.  
  
"Seit wann weist du es?", wollte Severus nun wissen.  
  
"Seit heute Abend, vielleicht auch schon seit meinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, aber es ist auch egal."  
  
Wieder sahen sie eine Weile schweigend auf das Meer, dann sagte Severus so unendlich sanft, wie Hermine es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte: "Es geht nicht."  
  
"Ich weiß.", stimmte sie ihm traurig zu und es brach ihm fast das Herz, sie so zu sehen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Mir auch."  
  
"Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen...", meinte Severus, blieb aber wie angewurzelt stehen. Er müsste bloß einen Schritt machen um sie in seine Arme zu schließen.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht...ich auch.", doch Hermine rührte sich ebenfalls keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.  
  
Wie es gekommen war, konnte später keiner der beiden sagen. Hermine wusste nur, dass sie plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, sie zu einem unendlich zärtlichen Kuss verschließend. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden trennten sie sich wieder, nicht erschrocken, sondern mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Gute Nacht.", flüsterte Hermine.  
  
"Gute Nacht.", gab er leise zurück und drehte sich um. Ob es nun der Anfang war oder schon das Ende wusste er nicht, nur das es besser war, jetzt zu gehen. Für sie beide.  
  
Gefangen zwischen Trauer und Glück stand Hermine noch eine Weile alleine am Geländer und ging dann zu Bett.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
A/N: So, mal ein langes Chap als Entschädigung für die ganzen Kurzen und die lange Wartezeit. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!   
  
Anyanka 


	13. Die Antwort bist du

Nachtschatten  
  
Zu "Sie sieht mich nicht" wird es definitiv keine Fortsetzung geben.   
  
Ich weiß, es war ganz furchtbar schnulzig, aber herzig. Hm, bei "Währe" oder "wäre" war ich mir auch nie so sicher. Ich glaube, es gibt ne' Regel, wann man es mit und wann ohne "h" schreibt. Aber ich kenne sie nicht und bin jetzt eigentlich auch zu faul, sie im Duden zu suchen. *lalala*   
  
Bist du schon tot? *schüttel* Okay, wenn, dann hast du Pech gehabt und wirst nie erfahren, wie es weiter ging...oh - doch nicht tot?  
  
Herm84  
  
Hm, mal sehen, ob den beiden ein Happy End vergönnt ist. Bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher... *quäl* Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich noch groß sagen soll. Ich grinse eigentlich permanent wenn ich solche schönen Reviews wie deins bekomme. Schon alleine das bringt einen dazu, weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Juhu! Eine Weihnachtsstory mit Sev und Herm plus Happy End!  
  
*in die Luft spring*  
  
HDL Anya  
  
  
  
baboon  
  
Okay. Okay. Ich mach ja schon. Na ja, Herm und Sev haben immer schon das durchgesetzt was sie wollten...  
  
Ayida  
  
Danke! *grins*  
  
Schön das es dir auch gefallen hat.  
  
*wie bekloppt freu*  
  
Curlylein  
  
Nein, ich hab "Dirty Dancing" nicht gesehen. *heul* Unsere Schüssel ist kaputt. *mistiges Ding - drauf schlag*  
  
Aber *haha* ich hab es auch auf CD!!!  
  
Hey, eine Gleichgesinnte. Ich fange auch immer an zu quietschen, wenn es richtig süß wird.   
  
Ich werde versuchen, weiter so schön zu schreiben und kann nur hoffen, dass es mir gelingt. HDL Anya  
  
Vengari  
  
Hach, ihr seid einfach zu gut zu mir!! Ich weiß, ich bin hoffnungslos romantisch. Das mach die Jahreszeit. *buähh* *heul*   
  
HDL Anya  
  
Tevkins  
  
Danke. Mehr kann ich eigentlich nicht sagen.  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
Also, wenn es die beiden daran hindern würde, dass etwas dazwischen kommt, weiter zu machen, dann hätte ich die Story beim 12. Chap enden lassen. ( irgendwie ist dieser Satz komisch... )  
  
Hm, wenn man "währe" nicht mit "h" schreibt, ist mein Rechtschreibprogramm irgendwie doof. Na ja.   
  
Gott, woher kommt denn diese schlimme E-Mail?  
  
Ich hoffe mal, dass meine Fics nicht so viele Fehler haben, dass es beim lesen sehr stört.  
  
By Anya  
  
ThePinkSpider  
  
Hey!! Noch ein Review. Wie schön!!!  
  
Nö, ich komme nicht aus Dortmund. :)   
  
Schön das es dir gefallen hat!!!  
  
A/N: Ich kann mich wie immer nur bei euch allen bedanken. Ihr seid die besten Mädels!!! Oh je, es wird wohl wieder kitschig. Macht euch drauf gefasst.  
  
Komm nur zu mir,  
  
wenn du bereit bist,  
  
unser Zusammensein zu feiern,  
  
jeden Augenblick voll auszukosten,  
  
jede Stunde so intensiv zu erleben,  
  
als sei sie unsere letzte.  
  
Kapitel 13 - Die Antwort bist du   
  
Severus hatte nicht gut geschlafen in dieser Nacht. Ihr Geschmack hing an seinen Lippen und mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spürte er die viel zu schnell vergangene Berührung. Einmal Himmel und zurück.   
  
Er hatte bereut, dass er gegangen war und sich gleichzeitig gesagt, dass es das einzig Richtige gewesen war, was er hätte tun können. Sie war immer noch seine Schülerin und eine Beziehung wäre allein vom Rechtlichen her nicht möglich.   
  
Und was würden ihre Eltern sagen, wenn sie so einen, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Tochter alten Mann mit nach Hause brächte? Er konnte sich die Reaktion der Grangers bildlich vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich würde die Mutter weinend zusammen brechen und sich fragen, was sie in ihrer Erziehung falsch gemacht hätte und wenn Severus Pech hatte, würde ihr Vater mit einem Gewehr oder Baseballschläger auf ihn los gehen.  
  
Er sah sich schon mit einem Schädelbruch und ohne Hermine auf der Krankenstation liegen. Beim Merlin, jetzt wurde er wieder sarkastisch. Er musste schleunigst aufhören, darüber nachzudenken.   
  
Eine süße Traurigkeit hüllte seinen Geist in einen Schimmer aus Freude und Verzweiflung.  
  
Er hatte die Frau seines Lebens gefunden und sofort wieder verloren. Aber dieser eine Moment auf dem Deck würde für immer in seinem Herzen leben und ihm ein wenig Wärme in dunklen Stunden schenken.   
  
Es war sehr merkwürdig mit seinen Schülern am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass außer einer alle von ihm dachten, er hätte keine Gefühle. Der starke Kontrast gab der ganzen Situation etwas Unwirkliches, aber es war weder eine Illusion noch ein Traum. Heute Nachmittag würden sie zurück zum Schloss aufbrechen. Sein Herz zog sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen, weil er wusste, dass es dann alles wieder normal werden würde.  
  
Auf dem Schiff, dort wo der Alltag einen nicht einholen konnte, da konnten sie sich lieben, aber nicht auf Hogwarts. Deshalb und wegen allen anderen Gründen, die dagegen sprachen, hatte er es beendet, ehe es begann.   
  
Professor McGonagall schwatze gerade fröhlich mit einem ihrer Schüler und sprach dann direkt zu Severus: "Nun, ich denke wir sollten sofort nach dem Frühstück mit der Räumung der Zimmer beginnen. Als erstes kommen alle Taschen in diesen Raum, würde ich meinen. An Deck stören sie nur. Danach werden die Betten abgezogen. Nacheinander werden die Schüler dann ausfegen und wischen müssen. Der Essraum wird geputzt nachdem wir wieder angelegt haben. Heute fahren wir nur einige Stunden und kommen dann sofort zurück nach Hoorn, wo uns gegen eins der Gepäckservice erwartet."  
  
Snape unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Ja, der Alltag hatte ihn wieder.  
  
@@@  
  
Hermine war froh, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu Severus sitzen konnte und ihn daher nicht permanent anstarren musste. Sonst währe sie wohl aufgestanden, zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihn geküsst.   
  
Warum musste er nur so vernünftig sein? Wenn er nicht gesagt hätte, dass es nicht ginge, hätte sie vielleicht alle ihre Zweifel über Board geworfen ( wie passend, dachte sie ). Aber nun war es nicht mehr zu ändern. Das Frühstück ging vorbei, ohne das sie es wirklich realisierte. Anscheinend hatte keiner etwas von der Veränderung in ihrem Inneren mitbekommen.  
  
Erst als Lavender alleine mit ihr auf dem Zimmer war und sie eine Zeit lang schweigend ihre Sachen in die Koffer gepackt hatten, wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt.  
  
"Hermine, raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los mit dir? Du bist den ganzen Morgen schon so schweigsam, als hättest du vergessen, wie man redet."  
  
"Ach, nichts.", wich Herm ihrer Freundin aus, aus Angst, diese könnte den gestrigen Abend mit ihrem Schweigen in Verbindung bringen.  
  
"Komm schon. Ich erzähle es nicht weiter, egal was du sagst. Oder vertraust du mir etwa nicht?", fragte sie sanft.  
  
"Doch, natürlich vertraue ich dir.", seufzte Hermine ergeben und wissend, dass sie jetzt reden musste.  
  
"Na also.", meinte Lavender mit einem leicht fordernden Ton in ihrer Stimme.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt.", sagte sie vorsichtig, um nicht zu viel preis zu geben. Eigentlich war das eine glatte Lüge, denn sie glaubte es nicht, sie wusste es.  
  
"Oh, Hermine, das ist ja fantastisch! Wer ist es?", rief Lavender voller plötzlicher Begeisterung und fügte hinzu: "Doch wohl nicht der süße Typ von gestern Abend aus der Karaokebar?"  
  
"Äh...doch, genau der.", log Hermine und war froh, dass ihre Griffindor Mitschülerin nicht Snape erwähnt hatte.  
  
"Und was ist daran so schlimm? Verliebt sein ist doch etwas wundervolles, oder siehst du das nicht so."  
  
"Doch, aber Lav, er wohnt doch hier in Hoorn und ich werde ihn niemals wieder sehen? Was soll ich denn machen? Wir können nicht zusammen sein.", erklärte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen erschöpft und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
  
"Du solltest ihn nach seiner Nummer fragen! Der hat doch bestimmt so ein Telefon Dings.", schlug sie vor.  
  
"Und was würden die anderen sagen? Ich meine, er ist ein Muggel und ich eine Hexe, wie soll das gut gehen?", fragte Hermine, wobei sie in Gedanken das Wort "Muggel" gegen "Lehrer" und "Hexe" gegen "Schülerin" austauschte.  
  
"Hermine, hör mir gut zu. Ich sage dir jetzt das, was ich jedem in dieser Situation sagen würde: Wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, dann kann man alle Grenzen überwinden. Egal, ob du einen Muggel oder Zauberer, Zentauren oder Hauselfen heiraten möchtest. Egal was alle anderen davon denken. Wenn man jemanden liebt, dann kann man alles schaffen. Und es hat keinen Sinn, seine Gefühle zu verdrängen, außer man möchte sich irgendwann bittere Vorwürfe machen, weil man nicht alles versucht hat, was man konnte, um glücklich zu werden mit dem, den man liebt."  
  
Stumm sah Hermine sie eine Weile an und umarmte sie dann plötzlich, aus einem Impuls heraus, der von tiefer Dankbarkeit zeugte.  
  
@@@  
  
Den Rest des Morgens war Snape so abgelenkt von seinen Schülern und den Griffindors, dass er nicht viel an Hermine denken musste. Eigentlich zwang er sich die ganze Zeit dazu, nicht an sie zu denken. Es war nicht einfach, aber machbar. Genauso wie er sich früher immer gezwungen hatte, nicht an den dunklen Lord zu denken. Aber es war eigentlich nicht richtig, die beiden zu vergleichen, denn im Grunde ihres Wesens waren sie wie schwarz und weiß.  
  
Jedenfalls war um elf Uhr alles Gepäck auf dem großen Tisch und den Bänken im Gemeinschaftsraum gestapelt. Die Zimmer waren auch bald so gut wie perfekt. Nach dem Wischen durfte keines mehr betreten werden, damit man nicht neuen Dreck hinein trug.  
  
Das hatte zur Folge, dass alle Schüler sich nur noch an Deck oder im noch nicht vollgestellten Raum des Esszimmers aufhielten. Er ging Hermine so gut es ging aus dem Weg, obwohl er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, sie würde mit ihm sprechen wollen, sich aber immer kurz vorher besinnen und es doch nicht tun.  
  
In gewisser Weise scheute er zurück vor einer Unterhaltung mit ihr.   
  
Gegen halb eins waren sie wieder im Hafen und schleppten gemeinsam alle Taschen an Deck und dann vom Schiff, als der kleine Mann vom Gepäckservice mit seinem dicken Bulli kam. Die Aufbruchsstimmung konnte die allgemein gute Laune der jungen Erwachsenen nicht stören.   
  
Doch Hermine spürte, wie ein Abschnitt ihres Lebens dem Ende zu ging und sie wusste nicht, was in einigen Monaten sein würde, wenn sie ihren Abschluss feierten und dann ihre Wege gingen.   
  
Die Reinigung des restlichen Schiffes übernahmen Ashley, Alyson, Robin, Hermine und Dean unter der Aufsicht von Professor McGonagall. Als sie endlich fertig waren, kamen auch schon die anderen aus der Stadt wieder und als alle da waren, verabschiedeten sie sich von Skippy mit einer Tafel Schokolade und einer Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen, auf die er ganz scharf gewesen war während der gesamten Klassenfahrt der Zauberschüler.  
  
@@@  
  
Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Bus und verstauten ihr Gepäck unten im Packraum. Hermine war irgendwie müde und kuschelte sich erst einmal auf einem Sitz zusammen, genauso wie einige andere, die vielleicht gestern Nacht auch nicht sofort schlafen gegangen waren.  
  
Auf einmal durchflutete sie ein wohliges, zufriedenes Gefühl, dass sich auch auf ihre Gedanken auswirkte. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, was für eine wundervolle Zeit sie auf dem Schiff gehabt hatte zusammen mit ihren Mitschülern und auch den Lehrern. Es stimmte gar nicht, dass sie nicht wusste, was bald sein würde. Und das mit Severus schien auch nicht mehr so aussichtslos wie noch vor einigen Stunden.  
  
In dreiein halb Monaten hätte sie ihren Abschluss und würde studieren gehen. Dann konnte ihr keiner mehr eine Beziehung mit dem Mann den sie liebte verbieten. Mit dieser Überzeugung und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie, den Kopf gegen das Fenster gelehnt ein.  
  
@@@  
  
Severus saß während der gesamten Busfahrt wieder einmal neben Professor McGonagall und ließ sich voll schwatzen, wobei er in Wirklichkeit Hermine beobachtete, die, wie er in einem der Spiegel im Bus sehen konnte selig schlief.  
  
Sie sah süß aus, dass musste er ohne Zweifel zugeben. Aber halt, er hatte sich selbst doch geschworen, sie zu vergessen oder wenigstens den Gedanken an sie in seinem Herzen zu verschließen und nie mehr hervor zu holen.  
  
Später wachte Hermine auf und er sah sie mit ihren Freundinnen und Freunden reden und manchmal lachen. Hatte sie ihn so schnell vergessen? Aber nein, Hermine war nicht so, dachte er, immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt und widmete sich nun Prof. McGonagall, um sie nicht mehr anstarren zu müssen.  
  
Gegen halb acht am Abend kamen sie schließlich am Rande des Schlosses an und stiegen mit mehr oder weniger verkrampften Körperteilen vom vielen sitzen aus. Mit einiger Mühe wurden die Taschen und Schlafsäcke aus dem Gepäckraum gezerrt und hinauf auf den Hügel auf dem das Zauberschloss seit jeher thronte geschleppt.  
  
Dort angekommen nahmen etwa 20 kleine Hauselfen ihnen die Sachen ab, um sie zu waschen und später sauber wieder ab zu liefern. Sie erfuhren, dass die Rawenclaws und Hufflepuffs schon vor einer guten Stunde angekommen waren und schon gegessen hatten. Für die anderen Ankömmlinge gab es in der großen Halle etwas zu futtern, aber Severus stand nicht der Sinn danach.   
  
Er verschwand lieber sofort in seinen Räumen. Den langen Blick, den eine gewisse Schülerin ihm hinterher warf, bemerkte er nicht.  
  
@@@  
  
Das Wochenende verbrachte Hermine mit Ausschlafen und allen den Dingen, die eine Woche lang liegen geblieben waren. Sie schickte ihren Eltern eine Eule, gab die Filme per Post zum Entwickeln, las bzw. überflog alle aktuellen Ausgaben des Tagespropheten und überflog noch einmal den Stoff der vorletzten Woche, um auch sofort wieder im Bilde zu sein, sobald der Unterricht begann.  
  
Nebenbei dachte sie viel nach. Und mit der Zeit wurde ihr Entschluss, der Liebe nicht nur zu winken, wenn sie vorbei kam, sondern ihr die Hand zu reichen immer fester.  
  
Am Montagmorgen hatten sie Zaubertränke in der fünften und letzten Stunde vor dem Mittagessen. Hermine wurde zunehmend nervös im Hinblick auf das, was sie vor hatte. Als es dann endlich klingelte und alle anderen ihre Sachen wie wild zusammen schmissen, räumte sie ganz langsam ihren Kram in die Tasche und wartete darauf, dass alle weg waren.  
  
"Hermine, komm. Lass uns zum Essen gehen. Ich hab einen riesigen Hunger.", sagte Lavender, die zu ihr getreten war.  
  
"Geh schon mal vor. Ich muss Prof. Snape noch etwas wegen meinem Referat fragen. Ich komme gleich nach.", wimmelte Hermine sie erfolgreich ab.  
  
Dann atmete sie noch einmal kräftig durch und trat auf das Pult zu. Kurz hatte sie ein Déjà-vu von dem Augenblick, in dem sie nach vorne trat, als er sie auf den verfänglichen Brief ansprach. Doch als sie ihm in die pechschwarzen Augen sah, wusste sie, das dieser Moment ganz anders war.  
  
"Severus...", begann sie und sah kurz lächelnd zu Seite, als er genau zu selben Zeit "Hermine" sagte.  
  
"Fang du an.", bat er sie.  
  
"Okay, ich habe eine Frage an dich: Wenn du jemanden wirklich liebst, aber eigentlich alles dagegen spricht, was nur dagegen sprechen kann, wo kommt bei dir der Punkt, dass du sagst, soviel kann die Liebe nicht überwinden, es geht nicht?"  
  
Lange sah er sie an und flüsterte dann kaum vernehmbar:  
  
"Niemals."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Hm, leider wieder ein kurzes Chap, aber ich hoffe man konnte es trotzdem ertragen, ob wohl ich die Arsch des Tages Mütze ( ganz bewusst ) weggelassen habe und ziemlich große Zeitsprünge mache, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kapiteln, aber ich will noch vor 2004, vielleicht sogar vor Weihnachten mit dieser Geschichte fertig sein.  
  
Herm! Du bekommst deine *sabber* Szene im nächten Teil, versprochen. Ich hab schon angefangen.  
  
Anya 


	14. Show me heaven

Curlylein  
  
Schön dass es dir wieder gefallen hat.   
  
Bin ja fast in die Luft gehüpft, als ich dein Review schon am Abend nach dem Upload bekam!!!  
  
Ich hoffe mal, dass ich in den nächstens Tagen keine Schreibblockade bekomme. Ich denke es gibt noch 1 oder 2 Chaps außer diesem und ein kleiner Epilog ist auch geplant. ( bizarr, dass es einen gibt obwohl ich keinen Prolog hatte, aber die Idee steht schon so gut wie fest und ich wollte diese Szene unbedingt einbauen)  
  
Kiss Anya  
  
Nachtschatten  
  
Oh! *tröst* Arme Nachtschatten. *keks reich*  
  
Danke für dein Review. HDL Anya  
  
Herm84  
  
Ja, ja, extra für dich gibt es die Szene! Ich hoffe, ich bekomme sie einigermaßen hin. Will dich ja net enttäuschen!  
  
*harrgg* Ich weiß, ich bin fies!  
  
Ich versuche auch so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Ich glaube, ihr bekommt euer Happy End ( außer ich falle plötzlich in tiefe Depressionen!)  
  
Bussi Anya  
  
Vengari  
  
*permanent grins beim lesen deines reviews*  
  
Man o man, ihr seid viel zu gut zu mir.  
  
*schäm*  
  
Kiss Anya  
  
baboon  
  
Hab mich ja schon per ICQ bedankt, tue es aber noch mal *Thanks*!  
  
chrissy9  
  
Voilà, ein neues Chap. Nicht böse werden! *g*  
  
mrsgaladriel  
  
Ich hoffe mal, dass keine wichtigen Details verloren gegangen sind!  
  
Danke! ( ach, wie oft ich das sage )  
  
QueenBonnie  
  
*lecker*   
  
*plätzchen nehm*  
  
Danke. Auch für den Tipp mit "Wäre"!!  
  
Kiss Anya  
  
Besserweiss  
  
Quatsch, ich hau dich doch nicht, nur weil du einige Chaps nicht so gut fandest.  
  
*kecks reich*  
  
Ich hoffe mal, ich kann meinen Stil in den wenigen Chaps die noch kommen halten. *angst - gg*   
  
A/N: Ich habe versucht, etwas zärtliches zu schreiben, dass wirklich deutlich macht, dass Sev der einzige für Hermine ist und Hermine die Einzige für Sev. Ich bin aber leider nicht so gut in solchen Szenen...  
  
Nebenbei, Mädels, ihr seid super!!!  
  
Als Musiktipp empfehle ich "Have you ever" von Brandy, falls das jemand besitzt. Am besten man hört es sich vorher an und kommt in eine schön melodramatische Stimmung.  
  
Noch ein Gedicht vorne weg, dass ich wirklich wundervoll finde, gerade weil es s einfach ist.  
  
Intelligenz ist nicht genug,  
  
wenn Weisheit fehlt.  
  
Optimismus ist nicht genug,  
  
wenn Kraft fehlt.  
  
Leben ist nicht genug,  
  
wenn Zauber fehlt.  
  
Freundschaft ist nicht genug,  
  
wenn Vertrauen fehlt.  
  
Liebe ist nicht genug,  
  
wenn Mut fehlt.  
  
Ich bin nicht genug,  
  
wenn du fehlst.  
  
Kapitel 14 - Show me heaven   
  
Stumm standen sich Hermine und Severus gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen. Es war einer dieser Blicke, die mehr sagen, als Tausend Worte. Sanft legte er seine Hand an ihren Hals, sodass sein Daumen ihre Wange streicheln konnte. Leich lehnte sie sich in diese zärtliche Berührung. Ihre weichen Locken strichen über seinen Handrücken.   
  
Am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt sofort geküsst, aber vorher musste er noch etwas Wichtiges wissen.  
  
"Hermine, bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das willst? Ich meine, ob du wirklich mich willst? Ich meine, ich bin fast 20 Jahre älter als du. Du würdest deine Zeit mit mir verschwenden..."  
  
"Sev...", sagte sie leise, seinen Kosenamen ausklingen lassend.  
  
"Es ist, weil du mich dazu bringst, mich überall dort zu Hause zu fühlen, wo du bist. Es ist die Art, wie du mich gerade jetzt berührst. Es ist, weil alles in mir zu zerplatzen droht, wenn du mich ansiehst...  
  
Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich mir in meinem Leben noch nie einer Sache so sicher war. Ich vergeude meine Zeit mit dir, meinst du? Warum sollte ich mein Leben mit einem Mann verbringen, der genauso alt ist wie ich und dabei unglücklich sein? Glaubst du, nur wegen deinem Alter würde ich weglaufen? Meinst du, ich bin so schwach? Du bist der erste Mann in meinem Leben, den ich wirklich liebe und meiner Meinung nach, sollte man sich dieses Gefühl bewahren und nicht davor flüchten, nur weil es etwas kompliziert ist. "  
  
Sie hatte ihn, während sie sprach permanent angesehen und sein fragender, ja fast ängstlicher Blick, getränkt von der Panik, sie würde ihn von sich weisen hatte sich zu einem Lächeln gewandelt.  
  
Die Hand, die bis zu dieser Sekunde auf ihrem Hals geruht hatte, fuhr nun unter ihr Kinn und hob es ein Stück an. Lächelnd schlug Hermine die Wimpern nieder und verlor sich für einige Minuten in seinem zarten, leicht fordernden Kuss.  
  
Ihre Finger fanden die Seiten seines Kopfes, glitten durch das schwarzes Haar und verweilten für einige Augenblicke. Seine Arme schlangen sich jetzt um ihre Hüften, um sie ganz an sich heran zu ziehen.   
  
Severus spürte ihren warmen, weichen Körper, ihre Brüste an seinem Oberkörper, nur durch Stoff voneinander getrennt. Ein leichter Schauer von Erregung durchflutete ihn.  
  
Irgendwie roch sie nach Zitrone und Minze. Merkwürdig, aber gut.  
  
Nachdem sich ihre Lippen, voneinander gelöst hatten, atmeten beide etwas schneller. Severus zog seine Hand über ihren Hals und ließ sie dann auf ihr Becken fallen, um sich nun wieder ihrem Gesicht zu zuwenden. Ein leichter Kuss auf ihre Nase und Schläfen. Hermine glaubte, noch nie einem Mann begegnet zu sein, der so zärtlich, ja fast vorsichtig mit ihr umging. Als währe sie ein unendlich wertvoller Gegenstand aus Glas, der bei einer falschen Bewegung in tausend Teile zerspringen könnte.  
  
"Hermine...", sagte er leise, als wenn er noch immer nicht glauben könnte, dass dies alles Realität war und kein Traum.  
  
"Psst... nichts sagen...", flüsterte sie zurück und begann langsam, ohne dass sie ihren Augenkontakt unterbrach seine Robe aufzuknöpfen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich.", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor seine Lippen wieder die ihren fanden und sie zu einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss verschlossen. Hermine hatte es geschafft alle Knöpfe los zu werden und schob ihm das schwarze Kleidungsstück über die Schultern. Es fiel unbeachtet von den zwei Liebenden auf den Boden.  
  
Für einen Moment wurde sich Severus wieder bewusst, wo sie waren. Nämlich im Kerker, was ihm nicht wirklich aus geeigneter Ort für das schien, was sie jetzt gleich tun würden. Also hob er sie kurzerhand hoch, ihre Beide schlangen sich um seine Hüften und trug sie zu einer sonst für Schüler unsichtbaren Tür, die in seine Gemächer führte.  
  
Hermine blickte in ihrer neu gewonnnen Position auf ihn herab und lachte leise und klar. Wie ein Kind, dass Spaß daran hatte, getragen zu werden und gleichzeitig wie die Braut, die von ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann über die Schwelle getragen wird. Nebenbei wurden beide noch die Schuhe und Hermine ihre Socken los.  
  
Dann, in einem geräumigen Zimmer volle alter, wunderbar verzierter Holzmöbel und einem großen Bett, bezogen mit blutroter Satinbettwäsche, sprach Severus schnell einen diskreten Zauber um Hermine zu schützen.  
  
Behutsam ließ er sie wieder auf den Boden sinken und begann nun seinerseits ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Hermine erschauderte, als seine Finger über ihre schmalen Schultern strichen, um das Kleidungsstück los zu werden. Severus, auf den Hermines Position während er sie trug schon Einfluss gehabt hatte, keuchte ganz leise auf. Es war nicht mehr als ein tiefes einatmen, aber es trieb ihr wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.   
  
Kurz küsste sie ihn und fing dann an, sein Hemd zu öffnen, was er ohne eine Bewegung geschehen ließ. Erst als auch dieses sich zu Hermines Bluse gesellt hatte, fing er langsam an, sie zu berühre. Eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und eine in ihrem Haar, während sie begann mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Oberkörper zu fahren und fasziniert beobachtete, wie seine Haut an den Stellen nachgab, wo sie fester drückte.   
  
Severus schob sich noch ein Stück näher an sie heran und begann nun, sie fester und leidenschaftlicher zu küssen, wobei seine Hände den Verschluss ihres Rockes suchten, fanden und ihn öffneten.  
  
Hermines Hände fanden derweil seinen Po und plötzlich unterbrach sie den Kuss, weil sie lachen musste.  
  
Verwirrt fragte er: "Was ist denn so lustig?"  
  
"Ach, ich hab mich nur vor einiger Zeit mal gefragt, ob du einen knackigen Hintern hast.", grinste Hermine schelmisch.  
  
"Und...was ist dein Ergebnis?", fragte er nun eine Spur misstrausch, aber auch irgendwie belustigt.  
  
"Hm...ich würde sagen, es fällt mehr als positiv aus!", lächelte sie und machte sich nun an seiner Hose zu schaffen, die bald auch ihren Weg auf den Boden fand. ( Seine Socken hatte Severus heimlich weg gezaubert, weil er fand, dass Socken vor dem Sex ausziehen immer so eine peinliche Sache war - das Problem an dem Zauber war, dass die Socken danach immer spurlos verschwunden waren und er sich neue kaufen musste - Mist! )   
  
Hermine an sich pressend dirigierte er sie zu seinem Bett. Sie seufzte, als er begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Feuchte Spuren machten ihr jede seiner Berührungen nur zu deutlich bewusst und mit ihrer wachsenden Erregung stieg auch die Wärme zwischen ihren Schenkeln  
  
Severus beobachtete sie und ihm gefielen die Reaktionen ihres Körpers auf seine Berührungen sehr. Es fiel ihm schwer sein eigenes Verlangen zurück zu stellen, aber Hermine war es ihm wert.  
  
Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er unter sie und öffnete den Verschluss ihres BHs. Er schluckte schwer beim Anblick ihrer runden Brüste und machte dann an der Stelle weiter, wo er gerade auf gehört hatte.  
  
Eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich auf Hermines Wangen ab und ihre Brust hob und sekte sich gleichmäßig unter den Bewegungen seiner Hände und Zunge. Vorsichtig strich er über ihren Bauch nach oben, zeichnete Kreise um ihre Brüste und senkte dann seine Lippen auf die rechte Brustwarze.  
  
Hätte er aufgeblickt, so hätte er gesehen, wie Hermine sich auf die Lippen biss. Es war so gut und das erste Mal so richtig. Dieser Mann wusste, was ihr gefallen würde und scheute nicht davor zurück, aus Angst etwas falsch zu machen, wie sie es oft bei den Jungen ihres Alters erlebt hatte.  
  
Eine feuchte Hitze begann zwischen ihren Beinen zu pulsieren. Severus umkreiste derweil mit der Zunge ihren Bauchnabel und zog dann mit beiden Händen an den Seiten ihres Slips. Als sie endlich vollkommen nackt war, sah er sie eine Weile stumm an und sagte dann heiser: "Du bist so wunderschön."  
  
Dann kam er über sie und begann sie wild zu küssen. Der letzte Rest Verstand, der Hermine noch geblieben war, sagte ihr, dass er noch Shorts trug, in denen sich deutlich seine Erregung abzeichnete. Mit flinken Fingern schob sie diese an seinen Beinen hinunter, er half ihr, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
  
Sie spürte ihn hart an ihrem Bein und wusste welche Anstrengung es ihn kosten musste, um sie nicht gleich zu nehmen. Ein warmer Schauer der Zuneigung durchlief sie.  
  
Plötzlich unterbrach er den Kuss und sah sie durchdringen an.  
  
"Hermine, ich möchte mit dir in den Himmel. Ich will dir zeigen, wie man ihn findet..."  
  
Mit den Händen schob er ihre Schenkel ein Stück auseinander und fing an deren Innenseite zu streicheln. Hermine erzitterte. Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein "bitte".  
  
Ihre Finger krallten sich in die Bettwäsche, als sein warmer Atem ihre Weiblichkeit streifte.  
  
Unendlich langsam ließ er seinen Mund sinken und begann dann mit der Zunge über ihre feuchten Lippen zu flattern. Jetzt konnte Hermine ein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken. Sie hob sich Severus entgegen und er verstand ihre Bitte. Erst langsam und forschend, dann rhythmischer als er genau die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte begann er sie zu küssen und zu saugen.  
  
"Beim Merlin!", schrie Hermine auf, als es gerade besonders gut war, doch genau in dem Moment hörte Severus auf und beugte sich mit glitzernden Augen über sie, um sie zu küssen.  
  
Während dieses Kusses fanden ihre Hände seine Männlichkeit und sie begann freudig erregt sie zu streicheln, was immer wieder mit einem Keuchen von Severus belohnt wurde.  
  
"Hör auf!", befahl er ihr sanft, aber bestimmt, als er wusste, dass er bald kommen würde, wenn sie so weiter machte. Aber er wollte in ihr sein, wenn sie ihn zum Höhepunkt brachte.  
  
Ganz langsam begann er sich in sie hinein zu schieben. Hermine stöhnte erneut auf und erwiderte bereitwillig seinen erneuten Kuss.   
  
Als er halb in ihr war, schob er sich mit einem Ruck in sie hinein und genoss einen Moment die völlige Einheit mit der Frau, die er über alles in der Welt liebte. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen. Immer wieder zog er sich aus ihr heraus und stieß erneut zu.  
  
Mit etwas, dass an Verzweiflung grenzte klammerte Hermine sich an ihm fest, ihre Nägel hinterließen dunkelrote Stellen auf seinem Rücken.   
  
Severus stöhnte noch einmal auf und ergoss sich dann in ihr, wobei sie von einer Woge der Lust erfasst wurde und er sie mit sich in den Höhepunkt zog.  
  
Schwer atmend lag er noch eine Weile auf ihr und rollte sich dann zu Seite, ergriff die Bettdecke und zog sie über sich und Hermine, die er noch immer mit dem anderen Arm festgehalten hatte.  
  
Erschöpft schliefen sie zusammen ein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	15. Jedes Ende ist auch ein neuer Anfang

Herm84  
  
Hallo mein Sweety!!!  
  
*buhh* Man, ich bin echt erleichtert, dass es euch doch gefallen hat. Hatte schon ernste Bedenken. *dir ein tuch reich um sabber weg zu wischen*  
  
Ja, Socken sind der Liebestöter überhaupt!!!  
  
*keks mampf*  
  
Ja, jetzt bekommt ihr euer Happy End!  
  
Hugs&kisses Anya  
  
Vengari  
  
*an Sev zerr* Hey, ich brauch den noch!!  
  
Du hast seine Robe ganz nass gemacht mit deiner Sabber! *g*  
  
*sev zu hermine stell* So, schon besser.  
  
Man, deine Reviews bringen mich dazu, erst zu lächeln, dann zu grinsen und dann zu lachen. ( Genieße die kleinen, aber feien Freuden des Lebens!!)  
  
Ach, ich liebe euch!  
  
Anya  
  
curlylein  
  
Die SOCKEN sind WICHTIG!!! *lach*  
  
"Have you ever..." *sing* und *freu*  
  
Es tut mir ja fast leid, dass dies das letzte Chap wird, denn dann kann ich gar nicht mehr Abends meine Mails nachsehen und eure süßen Reviews finden. *schluchz*  
  
HDL Anya  
  
Nachtschatten  
  
Für solche *lach* Reviews bekommt man natürlich noch einen Keks. Muss nur eben backen... *back back* ... Hier hast du eine ganze Dose. *große dose reich* HDL Anya  
  
Ayida  
  
Danke!! Was soll ich mehr dazu sagen. HDL Anya   
  
A/N: Hey Mädels! Ich hoffe euch gehts noch gut! Mir geht's jedenfalls prima. Ich schwelge immer noch in Gedanken an das beste Konzert meines bisherigen Lebens!!! Die Ärzte in Oberhausen. Nett wie ich als Ärzte Fan nun mal bin ( *gg* ) widme ich dieses Chap Daniel ( dafür das wir dir in deinen Iro fassen durften ), Andre ( Lea guckt sich Star Wars ganz sicher an, dafür werde ich schon sorgen )und auch Marcel ( obwohl er ziemlich notgeil war... scheiß drauf, danke Mann, dass du unsere Jacken genommen hast ), die ich und ( Prinzessin ) Lea da kennen gelernt haben. Na ja, ich hoffe, ich bekomme ein schönes Ende hin. Bald folgt dann noch ein Epilog und dann ist Schluss.  
  
Kapitel 15 - Jedes Ende ist auch ein neuer Anfang  
  
Nervös trat Hermine immer wieder von einem Bein auf das andre und konnte es nur mit Mühe unterdrücken auch noch anzufangen an ihren perfekt gefeilten Fingernägeln zu kauen. Neben ihr stand Harry, der durch seine Angespanntheit dazu verleitet wurde, permanent auf sie einzureden.  
  
"Harry, halt die Klappe! Du machst mich wahnsinnig!", beschwor sie ihn und blickte sich dann kurz um. Hinter ihr standen etwa 60 Schüler, die ebenfalls mehr oder weniger aufgeregt schienen.  
  
Hermine nutze die Zeit, die sie noch hatten, um über die letzten Zwei Monate nachzudenken und unweigerlich musste sie lächeln. Severus und sie hatten ihre Beziehung natürlich geheim gehalten, aber sie hatte ihm versprochen, es Harry und Ron zu sagen, sobald sie ihren Abschluss hatte und auf die neue Schule ging, wo er nicht mehr ihr Lehrer war. Natürlich fürchtete sie sich davor, aber wenn die Beiden wirklich ihre Freunde waren, mussten sie es verstehen.   
  
Und Severus wollte nicht, dass sie ihre besten Freunde anlog und wohl auch nicht, dass sie ihn verleugnen musste.   
  
Acht Wochen hatten sie damit verbracht, sich heimlich Abends zu treffen, sich unauffällig beim Frühstück Blicke zu zuwerfen oder es nur genossen, wenn sie einfach schweigend beieinander standen und nichts sagen mussten.   
  
Die Flügeltüren der großen Halle öffneten sich majestätisch, Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und mit ihren Mitschülern der Abschlussklasse trat sie ein.  
  
"Wie eine Fee!", dachte Severus als er Hermine eintreten sah. Irgendwann war er mal in Wales gewesen und hatte Feen gesehen und seither gedacht, es gäbe nichts schöneres auf dieses Welt, bis Hermine ihn zum ersten Mal aus vollem Herzen geküsst hatte.   
  
Sie trug ein dunkelblaues, langes Kleid und ihre Haare waren kunstvoll zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt. Nur zwei Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht und umspielten ihre weichen Züge, die er in den letzten Monaten mehr als gut kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Und fast erfüllte ihn so etwas wie stolz darüber, dass ihn das, seiner Meinung nach, schönste Mädchen der Schule liebte. Er wusste, wie schwer es für sie sein musste, ihre Liebe zu verbergen, er selbst hatte auch Probleme damit, denn eigentlich wollte er allen erzählen, dass er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben wirklich glücklich war. Aber das ging natürlich erst, wenn sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin war und dieser Augenblick rückte Tag für Tag näher.  
  
Vom Lehrertisch aus sah er, wie sie sich zu ihren Eltern setzte, lachte als ihre Mutter etwas sagte und dann zu Dumbledore blickte, der aufgestanden war und mit seiner Rede begann. Die Stimme des Schulleiters sickerte nur schleierhaft in sein Bewusstsein, dass sich ganz auf Hermine konzentriert hatte.  
  
Vor einer Konfrontation mit ihren Eltern hatte er am meisten Angst oder bzw. Bedenken. Konnten sie es gutheißen, dass ihre Tochter einen viel älteren Mann liebte? Konnten sie ihn akzeptieren? Es währe eine Erlösung, nicht mehr dieses Versteckspiel zu spielen, aber auch ein schwerer Schritt für sie beide.  
  
Was würde Dumbledore sagen? Snape sah zu seinem Vorgesetzten und stellte fest, dass er sich in dem Punkt am wenigsten Sorgen machen musste. Der alte gutherzige Mann würde zwar überrascht sein, sich aber nicht weiter einmischen, davon war Severus überzeugt.  
  
Harry und Ron hatten sich auf der Klassenfahrt immer besser mit seinen beiden Slytherins Robin und Marco angefreundet, vielleicht würde das ihre Reaktion mildern. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht allzu schwer für Hermine sein würde.  
  
"Mom, ich werde ganz sicher nicht irgendwo am anderen Ende der Welt studieren!", sagte Hermine beruhigend und schob ihrer Mutter eine Broschüre hin.  
  
"Ich habe mich hier beworben, in England, Frankreich und Schottand. Also kein Grund zu Beunruhigung! Wahrscheinlich gehe ich hier hin."   
  
Sie deutete auf ein Heft, dass ein großes Gebäude zeigte, vor dem etwa 200 Leute standen und begeistert winkten. Darüber stand "Zaubereiuniversität England".  
  
Es gab für sie zwei gute Gründe, nicht das Angebot der besten Zaubereiuniversität der Welt in Südamerika anzunehmen: 1. ihre Eltern und 2. Severus. Weder die einen noch den Anderen wollte und konnte sie allein lassen.  
  
Der Abend verlor sich nach einigen Ansprachen, von denen Harry und Hermine als Schulsprecher eine halten mussten, und mehreren kleinen Aufführungen von den Schülern der unteren Jahrgänge, in einem Tanzball.  
  
Hermines Füße schmerzen. Sie hatte mehrmals mit ihrem Vater tanzen müssen, der ihr ständig auf die Schuhe trat und meinte, sie mache zu kleine Schritte und war froh, als ihre Mutter ihr ihn abnahm.  
  
Plötzlich kam Snape auf sie zu, blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und sah sie fragend an.   
  
"Dürfte ich sie um diesen Tanz bitten, Mrs. Granger?"  
  
"Gerne, Professor Snape.", lächelte sie.  
  
Sanft zog er sie an sich. Leider nur so, dass ihr Abstand noch als platonisch durchging, dachte Hermine, wurde aber gleich wieder vernünftig und freute sich, dass er es überhaupt gewagt hatte, sie hier und jetzt zum Tanz zu bitten.  
  
"Bist du glücklich?", fragte er leise, so das niemand außer ihr es hören konnte.  
  
"Ja.", hauchte sie und fügte hinzu: "Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Ich habe meinen Abschluss so gut wie in der Tasche, alle Hochschulen der Zauberergesellschaft wollen, dass ich bei ihnen studiere ... und ich habe dich."  
  
Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich kaum merklich nach oben, doch Hermine bemerkte sofort die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Viel zu schnell ging der Ball vorbei und hinterließ nichts weiter als zarte Erinnerungen in Hermines Kopf zurück. Als sie gegen halb drei am Morgen in ihrem Bett lang, dachte sie noch lange über das nach, was hinter ihr lag und das was noch kommen würde nach. Irgendwann schlief sie dann doch ein.  
  
Schon zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahr packte Hermine ihre Taschen und Koffern zusammen, doch dieses Mal ließ sich das Gefühl des Abschiedes, ja Abschlusses nur schwer verdrängen. Eine bittere Fröhlichkeit lag auf ihrem Herzen.   
  
Vorfreude und Wehmut schwangen hin und her und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was überwog. Heute Morgen war sie noch einmal oben auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen, an der Stelle wo Severus ihr damals das Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
  
  
Es fiel ihr schwer sich vorzustellen, dass das schon vor einem halben Jahr gewesen war.  
  
Irgendwie schien die Zeit ihr einfach so durch die Finger zu rinnen und sie konnte nichts halten, außer ihren Gedanken, die manchmal auch schon verblassten.  
  
"Ach, irgendwie vermisse ich Hogwarts schon jetzt, obwohl ich mich freue, dass wir es geschafft haben.", sprach Lavender und fasste noch einmal das zusammen, was alle hier dachten.   
  
"Könnt ihr euch noch an unseren ersten Tag hier erinnern, an die Verteilung in die einzelnen Häuser, als wenn es erst gestern gewesen währe...", stimmte nun auch Parvati zu, rümpfte dann die Nase und fügte hinzu: " Ich klinge wie meine Oma!"  
  
Die anderen Mädchen lachten, doch auch davon ließ sich das Gefühl des Scheidens nicht ganz vertreiben.  
  
Die Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress schien dieses mal kürzer zu sein als sonst. Jedenfalls dachte Hermine so. Sie hatte Severus nicht mehr sprechen können bevor sie zum Zug mussten, aber sie hatte ihm schon gestern versprochen, eine Eule zu schicken, sobald sie zu Hause war.  
  
Das tat sie auch als erstes, als sie ihr Gepäck mit der Hilfe ihrer Eltern nach oben geschafft hatte und nun erst einmal Zeit für sich hatte.  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
ich hoffe, du bist gut nach Hause gekommen. Ich bin gerade wieder daheim.  
  
Wann sehen wir uns wieder?  
  
Ich hoffe, dass du mir sofort schreibst.  
  
In Liebe, deine Hermine.  
  
Es klang zwar alles etwas gekünstelt, aber sie schickte den Brief trotzdem mit ihrer Eule weg.  
  
Gegen Abend bekam sie seine Antwort:  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
ich bin jetzt in meinem Haus in London.  
  
Wenn du möchtest, können wir uns morgen in der Winkelgasse treffen.  
  
Ich würde vorschlagen gegen acht Uhr am Abend, da ich davor noch einiges zu erledigen habe.  
  
Severus  
  
P.S. Ich liebe dich!  
  
Nachdem sie etwa eine Stunde im Bad verbracht hatte, was sie eigentlich albern von sich selbst fand, war sie in Richtung London appariert. Sie wollte noch kurz etwas besorgen, bevor sie sich mit ihm traf. Nervös wie eine 14 Jährige vor ihrem ersten Date klopfte Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab an den Stein, der ihr die Winkelgasse offenbarte und trat durch das Loch, welches sich hinter ihr wieder schloss.  
  
"Hermine!", rief eine dunkle Stimme neben ihr und sie wirbelte herum.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob sie irgendjemand beobachten könnte, warf sie sich im in die Arme. Jetzt war es ihr plötzlich egal, was die Anderen sagen würden. Er war hier und sie war hier und nur das zählte. Über den schiefen Häusern der Winkelgasse ging langsam die Sonne unter.  
  
"Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie, dann noch einmal, lauter "Ich liebe dich!" und dann schrie sie: "Ich liebe dich!" Eine ältere Hexe drehte sich missbilligend zu ihnen um und Hermine grinste sie an, deutete auf Snape und erklärte ihr in sachlichem Ton: "Ich liebe ihn, wissen sie?"  
  
Severus lachte, legte ihr besänftigend die Hände auf die Schultern und sagte dann deutlich: "Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine. "  
  
Dann küssten sie sich.   
  
Weit weg, auf einem Zauberschloss namens Hogwarts grinste ein graubärtiger, alter Zauberer stumm vor sich hin, als er seinen Schützling mit seiner Freundin in den Armen in einer großen goldenen Kugel erblickte.  
  
Ende  
  
Oje, es war kurz, aber rosarot. Ich hoffe man konnte es ertragen. Mädels, ich sag schon mal eines: Es hat Spaß gemacht mit euch. Ihr seid die Besten. Ich liebe euch! An Weihnachten bekommt ihr noch den Epilog.  
  
Anyanka 


	16. Epilog

Curlylein  
  
Hi Sweety,  
  
Ich werde euch vermissen! Ihr seid mir nämlich während der Story richtig ans Herz gewachsen! *heul*   
  
Hugs&kisses  
  
Anya  
  
Mrsgaladriel  
  
Juhu, noch mehr Ärzte Fans!!! Wie fandest du Fettes Brot? In Oberhausen sind die ziemlich unter gegangen.   
  
Ja, ein Ende ist schwer und ich bin froh, dass ich es noch gebacken bekommen habe.  
  
  
  
Herm84  
  
Hey Sweety!!!  
  
Ich bin ganz beschämt von deinem Lob! *von einem fuß auf den anderen tret*  
  
Du bist stolz auf mich? *zusammen brech* Meine Nerven. *g*  
  
Mal sehen, was mir so in nächster Zeit einfällt.  
  
*mhh* Lecker Kekse! *mampf, tastatur vollkrümmel*  
  
HDL Anya  
  
Baboon  
  
Kurz aber süß, wie alle deine Reviews. Hug you so much! Anya  
  
nachtschatten  
  
Hm, an Sarumans Kugel habe ich dabei gar nicht gedacht, ehr an die von Bibbi Blocksberg. *gg* Herm und Lehrerin in Hogwarts, hm... *denk* könnte ich vielleicht einbauen, passt aber nicht so gut zu meiner Weihnachtlichen Idee für den Epilog.  
  
ThePinkSpider  
  
Okay, ich versuche den Epilog so lang und süß wie möglich zu machen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen.  
  
Nur wegen euch!!! HDL Anya  
  
  
  
Queen Bonnie   
  
Etwas bizarr, dass es einen Epilog gibt, weil ich ja nicht mal einen Prolog hatte, aber was solls? *dir ein erinnermich schenk* HDL Anya  
  
blackangel8  
  
Für solche Komplimente kann ich mich wie immer nur bedanken!!!  
  
A/N: So Mädels, die Welt ist hart und ungerecht, ich weiß, aber nach diesem ( hoffentlich gelungenen ) Epilog ist Schluss mit "Alles nur ein Spiel!". Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes neues Jahr, was jetzt zwar etwas verspätet ist, aber ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir. Ich hatte ne' Schreibblockade. Ich liebe euch!!!! Tut mir leid das er so spät kommt!!!  
  
Epilog ( oder "All I want for Christmas is you" )  
  
"Sev!", schrie Hermine durch die große Wohnung des Zaubertränke Lehrers von Hogwarts. Resigniert trat sie ein Stück zurück und betrachtete die Lichterkette an dem großen Tannenbaum, der mitten in Wohnzimmer stand.   
  
"Was denn...?", wollte Severus wissen, als er die Treppe herunter gepoltert kam mitsamt einer Ladung Kisten, aus denen verstaubte Christbaumkugeln quollen. Dann sah er, was seine Freundin zu beklagen hatte und begann zu lachen: "Du wolltest doch unbedingt wie die Muggel den Baum schmücken und jetzt scheitert es schon an den Lichtern!"  
  
"Ich nehme alles zurück. Keine Ahnung wie meine Mutter das immer hinbekommen hat. Tradition hin oder her, ich bin eine Hexe und werde mich nicht durch eine nichtmagische Lichterkette aufhalten lassen!", sagte sie herrisch.  
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste: "Was für eine Ansprache. Hermine, meine kleine Revolutionärin."  
  
"Bäh!"   
  
Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und ließ mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes das Objekt ihres Missfallens am Baum verschwinden. Dann schenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Kartons, die er herunter geschleppt und nun auf einem der großen Sessel abgestellt hatte.  
  
"Sev, wie lange hat dieser Christbaumschmuck auf dem Dachboden vor sich hin gemodert?", fragte sie skeptisch und ließ einen Strohstern zurück in die Oberste Kiste fallen, was sofort eine kleine Staubwolke hervor brachte.  
  
"Lass mich nachdenken... 7, 8, 9 ...ich glaube, die standen schon vor deiner Geburt da oben, wunder dich nicht, wenn da irgendwo eine tote Maus drin liegt."  
  
Hermine, die gerade hatte anfangen wollen, nach etwas passendem zu suchen, sprang angewidert und mit einem spitzen Schrei zurück. Doch er lachte bloß und nahm sie in den Arm.   
  
"Keine Angst, ich beschütze dich vor den Killerratten!"  
  
"Du machst dich über mich lustig!"  
  
"Das würde ich nicht wagen.", lächelte er und strich ihr sanft über das weiche Haar.  
  
Langsam löste sie sich ein Stück von ihm, so das sie sich ansehen konnten.   
  
"Ich liebe dich, Hermine.", sagte er leise und senkte seine Lippen dann sanft auf ihre. Plötzlich zuckte Hermine zurück und rief halb tadelnd und halb vergnügt: "Ich hab dich erwischt! Du hast meine Schokoladenplätzchen geklaut!"  
  
"Nein!" ( aller Homer Simpson )  
  
@@@  
  
"Brrr...ist das kalt draußen!", rief Hermine durch den Hausflur und trat sich die schneebedeckten Schuhe auf der Fußmatte ab, was sie gleich wieder bereute, denn die Matte fing plötzlich an zu singen: "Jingel Bells, jingel bells..."  
  
"Severus, ich glaube ich habe schlechten Einfluss auf dich.", sagte sie gespielt ernst.  
  
Doch als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat, stockte ihr der Atem. In ihrer Abwesenheit hatte er den Baum geschmückt und auch den Rest des Raumes schön, aber nicht kitschig dekoriert.  
  
"Perfekt. Einfach perfekt!", war ihr erster Kommentar.  
  
"Ich hatte gehofft, es würde dir gefallen." , sagte er hinter ihr und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften. Leicht lehnte sie sich an ihn und betrachtete mit glitzernden Augen sein Werk. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie ja noch sein Geschenk einpacken musste und hüpfte wie ein kleines Mädchen vergnügt nach oben. Lächelnd sah er ihr hinterher und verschwand dann auch in seinem Zimmer, um letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen.  
  
@@@  
  
Hermine hatte gerade eine Eule an ihre Eltern geschickt, die sie und Severus am 2. Weihnachtstag besuchen würden.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, wie nervös sie vor dem ersten Zusammentreffen ihrer Eltern mit Sev gewesen war. Aber irgendwie war es besser gelaufen als erwartet. Ihr Vater war zwar etwas skeptisch gewesen, aber ihre Mutter hatte ihn sofort ihn ihrer Familie willkommen geheißen.  
  
Harry hatte es ebenfalls akzeptieren können. Nur Ron hatte ihr zu Anfang große Sorgen bereitet. Er hatte sie angeschrieen und getobt vor Wut, aber auch er hatte sich irgendwie wieder beruhigt.   
  
Alles in allem war das ein gutes Jahr für sie gewesen, stellte Hermine fest. Sie kam gut mit ihren neuen Mitschülern und Lehrern aus, musste keine Versteckspiele mehr spielen und sie hatte sogar schon ein Angebot von Albus Dumbledore erhalten, dass sie nach ihrem Studium in Hogwarts anfangen könnte, als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
  
Sie würde es sich überlegen. Alle Türen standen ihr offen und sie musste sich erst in knapp drei Jahren entscheiden, welche sie wählen würde. Also jede Menge Zeit.  
  
@@@  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen, Hermine?", fragte Severus, nachdem er an die Tür ihres Arbeitszimmers, dass er ihr überlassen hatte, geklopft hatte und nur Geraschel als Antwort erhalten hatte.  
  
"Moment....ja, okay, kannst kommen!"  
  
"Was machst du denn immer so geheimnisvollen?"  
  
"Es ist Weihnachten, Sev...Weihnachten ist die Zeit der Geheimnisse!"  
  
Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sie da so stehen sah, mit noch zerzausten Haaren vom Wind und von Vorfreude roten Wangen. Ohne zu überlegen ging er zu ihr und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
  
Als sie wieder zu Atem kam fragte sie japsent: "Wofür war das denn?"  
  
"Dafür, dass du einfach nur da standest, dafür dass du die erste seit 12 Jahren bist, von der ich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekomme, abgesehen von Albus oder dafür, dass du wohl nicht auf die Idee kommst, mir ein, wie nennt man es noch gleich ... Handy zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Such dir einen Grund aus."  
  
"Oh, ich muss mein Geschenk umtauschen gehen.", grinste Hermine und fügte bei seinem entsetzten Gesicht sofort hinzu: "Nein, war nur ein Scherz. Obwohl, .. wie wärs denn mir süßen Rentiersocken oder Weihnachtselfen?"  
  
"Du...", rief er drohend, warf sie aufs Bett und begann sie aus zu kitzeln, bis sie keuchend um Aufhören bat. Schwer atmend lag sie halb unter ihm.  
  
Auf einmal war seine Stimme rau geworden: "Hermine, wie spät ist es?"  
  
"Noch viel Zeit bis der Weihnachtsmann kommt...", flüsterte sie und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen...  
  
@@@  
  
Gegen sechs Uhr begann es erneut zu schneien, was Hermine dazu veranlasste permanent "Leise rieselt der Schnee" zu summen. Severus konnte darüber nur lächeln.   
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Erwarten wir Besuch?", wollte Hermine irritiert wissen.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht, ich habe niemanden eingeladen.", antwortete ihr Severus und fügte hinzu, als Hermine schon öffnen wollte: "Warte, ich mach schon."  
  
Einige Augenblicke später kam er wieder, mitsamt einem kleinen Umschlag, der anscheinend aus der Muggelpost stammte, da er weder versiegelt noch mit Tinte beschriftet war. Snape riss ihn auf und starrte etwas ratlos auf die oberste Zeile.  
  
"Na ließ schon vor!", drängte ihn Hermine.  
  
"Na gut. Hier steht: Der McDonalds Kids Club wünscht dir und deiner ganzen Familie frohe Weihnachten!"  
  
Ende   
  
So, das war's. Ja, zu kurz, ich weiß. *schäm* Aber hoffentlich doch lesbar. Ich wünsche euch alles Liebe und Schöne im neuen Jahr!!! Fühlt euch ganz fest umarmt!!!  
  
Anyanka 


End file.
